Noites de Tentação
by Juh Potter Black
Summary: Nova fanfic UA baseada no livro de Nora Roberts TERMINADA!  D
1. Prólogo

**Uma Princesa decide ser uma garota normal e parte para uma viagem em busca de liberdade e autoconhecimento. Ela para na casa de um arqueólogo atraente, por quem acaba se apaixonado. Mas a hora da verdade está chegando. Poderia o amor suportar?**

**Prólogo**

Ela era uma princesa. Tinha nascido, sido criada e meticulosamente treinada para isso. Seu comportamento era perfeito, seu discurso, impecável, e suas maneiras irrepreensíveis. Sua imagem era de juventude, confiança e graça, tudo envolvido em uma adorável e cuidadosamente refinada embalagem.

Tais coisas, ela sabia, eram esperadas de um membro da família real de Cordina... pelo menos em público. O evento beneficente em Washington, D.C. era um acontecimento definitivamente público. Então, ela cumpriu seu dever, cumprimentando convidados que tinham apreciado desfrutar da companhia da realeza.

Observou sua mãe, Sua Alteza Real Molly de Cordina, desempenhar seu papel social graciosamente, sem esforço. Pelo menos, sua mãe fazia isso muito à vontade, embora tivesse trabalhado com tanto empenho quanto a filha naquele evento.

Ela viu seu pai... incrivelmente bonito e seguro... e seu irmão mais velho, que a acompanhava, nessa noite, relacionando-se tranquilamente com a multidão. Um grupo que incluía políticos, celebridades e pessoas muito ricas.

Quando chegou o momento adequado, Sua Alteza Gina de Cordina se sentou para a primeira parte do entretenimento da noite. Seus cabelos estavam penteados em um nó complicado, que deixava seu pescoço delgado nu, excetuando o brilho das esmeraldas. O vestido preto e elegante fora elaborado para acentuar sua silhueta. Um corpo que tanto ela quanto sua modista sabiam que tendia a se tomar magro demais.

Seu apetite já não era mais o mesmo. Seu rosto estava composto, a postura, perfeita. Uma dor de cabeça fazia suas têmporas latejarem.

Era uma princesa, mas, também, uma mulher cansada. Gina aplaudiu, sorriu e riu.

Era quase meia-noite — 18 horas em seu dia oficial — quando sua mãe se aproximou para um momento privado, passou uma das mãos ao redor da cintura da filha e inclinou a cabeça para mais perto.

— Querida, você não parece bem. — Era necessário o olhar perspicaz de uma mãe para ver a exaustão, e os olhos de Molly eram realmente perspicazes.

— Estou um pouco cansada, só isso.

— Vá embora. Volte para o hotel. Não discuta —- ela murmurou. — Você tem trabalhado arduamente. Eu deveria ter insistido que passasse algumas semanas na fazenda.

— Há tantas coisas para fazer.

— E você já fez o bastante. Eu já disse a Hermione para alertar a segurança e acompanhá-la até seu carro. Seu pai e eu iremos logo, também. — Molly olhou ao redor, notou que seu filho estava entretendo uma cantora americana... e sendo entretido por ela. — Quer Carlinhos com você?

— Não. — Aquele era um sinal de sua fadiga que Gina não discutiria. — Não, ele está se divertindo. É mais sensato sairmos separados, de qualquer maneira. — E sem tumulto, ela esperava.

— Os americanos a adoram, talvez um pouco demais. — Com um sorriso, Molly beijou o rosto da filha. — Vá e descanse. Conversaremos pela manhã.

Mas não foi uma saída sem tumulto. Apesar do carro chamariz, das precauções dos seguranças, do tédio de atravessar o prédio para uma saída lateral, a imprensa a encontrou.

Assim que saiu do prédio, a visão de Gina foi ofuscada pelos flashes de câmeras. As pessoas gritando seu nome pareciam fazer sua cabeça latejar. Ela percebeu a onda de movimento, sentiu mãos que a puxavam e ficou apavorada, ao notar que suas pernas tremiam enquanto os guarda-costas a conduziam para a limusine que os aguardava.

Incapaz de ver, de pensar, Gina lutou para manter a compostura enquanto fugia da multidão, com os guarda-costas de ambos os lados apressando-a a seguir em frente.

Estava terrivelmente quente, e todos pareciam tão perto! Certamente, por isso sentia um mal-estar. Mal-estar, fraqueza e um medo horrível. Não tinha certeza se caíra, ou se simplesmente saltara para dentro do carro.

Quando a porta da limusine foi fechada, e os gritos eram como um barulho do mar do lado de fora do aço e do vidro, os dentes de Gina quase bateram com o súbito frio do ar condicionado. Ela fechou os olhos.

— Sua Alteza está bem?

Ela ouviu, de modo indistinto, a voz preocupada de um de seus guardas.

— Sim, obrigada. Estou bem. Mas ela sabia que não estava.

**Nota: Ok, vocês estão querendo me matar. Primeiro, porque prometi uma nova fanfic, sumi e apareço com mais uma adaptação, comoassim? Bom, explico. Tempo e um monte de coisa tiram a oportunidade pra escrever, mas depois dessa adaptação (ou até mesmo durante) prometo a nova fanfic, ok? Espero que gostem dessa. Bjão. Juh.**


	2. Capítulo Um

**Um**

Qualquer coisa que pudesse ser dita, e sem dúvida algo seria dito, aquela não tinha sido uma decisão impulsiva. Gina de Cordina não era uma mulher impulsiva.

Era, todavia, uma mulher desesperada.

Desespero, ela foi forçada a admitir, que vinha se insta lando há meses. Naquela noite abafada, pegajosa e infinita de junho, o desespero, apesar de seus esforços, havia atin gido o pico.

Os paparazzi que a perseguiram quando ela tentara sair do evento beneficente daquela noite tinha sido a última gota.

Mesmo enquanto os seguranças tentavam bloquear o assédio da imprensa, e Gina conseguira chegar à limusine com algum remanescente de dignidade, sua mente estivera gritando.

_Deixem-me respirar. Pelo amor de Deus, dêem-me al gum espaço._

Agora, duas horas depois, excitação, nervosismo e frus tração continuavam presentes enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro na suntuosa suíte em Washington, D.C.

A menos de três horas ao sul ficava a fazenda onde Gina tinha passado parte de sua infância. Diversos quilô metros ao leste, do outro lado do oceano, estava o minús culo país onde passara a outra parte. Sua vida havia sido dividida em dois mundos. Apesar de amar os dois igual mente, se perguntava se algum dia encontraria seu próprio lugar em algum deles.

Já era hora, mais do que hora, de encontrar seu próprio lugar.

Para isso, precisava encontrar a si mesma primeiro. E como podia conseguir isso se o tempo todo estava cercada? Pior, pensou, quando começava a se sentir continuamente perseguida. Talvez, se não fosse a mais velha das mulheres da nova geração de princesas de Cordina — e, pelos últi mos anos, a mais acessível, devido ao fato de seu pai ser americano e de seu tempo passado nos Estados Unidos —, as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Mas a realidade era aquela. Naquele momento, parecia que sua existência inteira estava associada à política, obri gações sociais e imprensa. Pedidos, demandas, compro missos, obrigações. Havia cumprido com seu dever como co-presidente no grupo de Assistência às Crianças Defi cientes... uma tarefa que compartilhara com sua mãe.

Ela acreditava no que estava fazendo, sabia que o dever era necessário e importante. Mas o preço tinha de ser tão alto?

O evento levara semanas de organização e esforço, e o prazer de ver todo aquele trabalho dar frutos havia sido es tragado por sua própria exaustão.

Como eles a sufocavam, pensou. Todas aquelas câmeras, todos aqueles rostos!

Até mesmo sua família, que Deus os abençoasse, pare cia sufocá-la ultimamente. Tentar explicar seus sentimen tos para sua assistente pessoal parecia uma atitude desleal, ingrata e impossível. Mas sua assistente era também sua amiga mais antiga e mais querida.

— Não agüento mais ver meu rosto em capas de revis tas, ler reportagens sobre meus supostos romances, Hermione. Estou simplesmente muito cansada com as pessoas me de finindo.

— Realeza, beleza e sexo vendem revistas. Combine os três e você não pode imprimi-las tão rápido. — Hermione Granger era uma mulher prática, e seu tom refletia isso. Por conhecer Gina desde criança, o tom também refletia mais descontração do que respeito. — Sei que a noite foi horrível, e não a culpo por ter ficado abalada. Se descobrís semos quem deixou a informação por onde você sairia...

— Está feito. O que importa quem foi?

— Eles pareciam um bando de perseguidores — mur murou Hermione. — Entretanto, você é uma princesa de Cordina... um lugar que faz os americanos em particular pensarem em contos de fadas. Você é como sua mãe, o que significa que é deslumbrante. E atrai homens como nin guém. A imprensa, particularmente, o elemento mais agres sivo, se alimenta disso.

— O título de realeza é fruto de nascimento, assim como minha aparência. Quanto aos homens... — Gina dispen sou o gênero como um todo com um giro arrogante da mão. — Nenhum deles se sente atraído por mim, mas pelo paco te... o mesmo pacote que vende revistas idiotas.

— Situação difícil. — Enquanto Gina estava falan do, Hermione comia algumas uvas da impressionante cesta de frutas enviada pela gerência do hotel. Exteriormente calma, no entanto, estava preocupada. Sua amiga estava muito pá lida. E parecia ter perdido peso.

Aquilo não era nada, assegurou a si mesma, e alguns dias tranqüilos em Virgínia resolveriam o problema. A fa zenda era tão segura quanto o palácio em Cordina. O pai de Gina havia se certificado disso.

— Sei que é terrível ter guarda-costas e paparazzi à sua volta cada vez que você dá um passo em público — conti nuou ela. — Mas o que vai fazer? Fugir de casa?

— Sim.

Rindo, Hermione pegou uma outra uva. Então a fruta caiu de seus dedos quando percebeu a expressão séria nos olhos castanhos, com tom dourado, de Gina.

— Obviamente, você tomou muito champanhe no evento.

— Tomei uma taça — disse Gina. — Nem mesmo a terminei.

— Devem ter sido algumas taças. Ouça, vou voltar para o meu quarto como uma boa menina, e deixá-la dormir para que seu humor melhore.

— Tenho pensado nisso há semanas. — Brincando com a idéia, admitiu. Fantasiando com aquilo. Esta noite iria transformar a idéia em realidade. — Preciso de sua ajuda, Hermione.

— _Non, non, c'est impossible. C'est completement fou!_

Hermione raramente falava em francês. Era, em seu âmago, tão americana quanto uma torta de maçã. Seus pais haviam se estabelecido em Cordina quando Hermione tinha 10 anos... e ela e Gina eram amigas desde então. Uma mulher pe quena com cabelos castanhos-claros, ainda penteados para cima devido ao evento da noite, respondeu no idioma de seu país adotado quando começou a entrar em pânico. Seus olhos azuis, geralmente suaves e calorosos, estavam arre galados em alarme.

Conhecia a expressão no rosto de sua amiga. E a temia.

— Não é loucura nem impossível — respondeu Gina com tranqüilidade. — É possível e lógico. Necessito de tempo, algumas semanas. E vou tirá-las. Como Gina Weasley, não como Gina de Cordina. Tenho vivido com o título quase sem descanso desde que Grand père...

A voz dela falhou. Ainda doía. Quase quatro anos que o avô morrera e ainda doía.

— Ele era nossa rocha — continuou, recuperando-se.

— Mesmo que já tivesse passado grande parte de seu con trole para o filho, tio Alex, ainda reinava. Desde a morte dele, a família teve de contribuir mais... reunir-se. Eu não teria desejado que fosse diferente. Estava feliz em cumprir mais deveres oficiais.

— Mas? — Resignada, Hermione se sentou no braço do sofá.

— Preciso fugir da perseguição. É como me sinto — dis se Gina, pressionando uma das mãos contra o coração.

— Perseguida. Não consigo sair na rua sem fotógrafos me molestando. Estou me perdendo nisso. Não sei mais quem sou. Às vezes, com muita freqüência agora, não consigo mais me sentir.

— Você precisa de um descanso.

— Sim, porém é mais complicado do que isso. Hermione, não sei o que quero para mim. Para mim mesma. Veja Adrienne — continuou ela, falando da irmã mais nova.

— Casada aos 21 anos. Ela colocou os olhos em Phillipe quando tinha 6 anos, e foi isso. Sabia o que queria... casar-se com ele, criar bebês bonitos em Cordina. Meus irmãos são como duas metades de meu pai. Um, o fazendeiro, o outro, o especialista em segurança. Não tenho direção, Hermione. Nenhuma habilidade.

— Isso não é verdade. Você foi brilhante na escola. Sua mente é como um computador quando você encontra algu ma coisa que a estimula. É uma anfitriã espetacular, traba lha incansavelmente por causas nobres.

— Deveres — murmurou Gina. — Eu sobressaio ne les. E por prazer? Sei tocar piano, cantar um pouco. Pintar um pouco, esgrimir um pouco. Onde está minha paixão? — Ela cruzou as mãos sobre os seios. — Vou encontrá-la... ou pelo menos, passar algumas semanas sem guarda-costas, sem etiqueta, sem a imprensa irritante... tentando descobrir qual é minha paixão. Se eu não fugir da imprensa — disse calmamente —, tenho muito medo que me despedace.

— Converse com seus pais, Gin. Eles vão entender.

— Mamãe entenderia. Não tenho certeza quanto a pa pai. — Mas ela sorriu quando disse isso. — Adrienne está casada há três anos, e ele ainda não superou o fato de ter perdido seu bebê. E mamãe... tinha a minha idade quando se casou. Outra que sabia o que queria. Mas, antes disso...

Gina meneou a cabeça quando começou a andar de um lado para o outro novamente.

— O seqüestro e as tentativas de assassinato de minha família. Passagens em livros de histórias agora, mas algo ainda muito real e imediato para nós. Não posso culpar meus pais por protegerem seus filhos. Eu faria o mesmo. Mas não sou mais criança, e preciso... de alguma coisa de mim mesma.

— Umas férias, então.

— Não, uma busca. — Ela se aproximou de Hermione, pe gou-lhe as mãos. — Você alugou um carro.

— Sim, eu precisava... oh. Oh, Gina.

— Dê-me as chaves. Você pode ligar para a agência e estender o período de aluguel.

— Você não pode dirigir para fora de Washington.

— Sou ótima motorista.

— Pense! Se você sumir, sua família vai enlouquecer E a imprensa.

— Eu nunca deixaria minha família se preocupar. Ligo para meus pais amanhã bem cedo. E para a imprensa dire mos que estou tirando férias... em um local secreto. Vocês falarão em Europa, de modo que eles dificilmente irão me procurar nos Estados Unidos.

— Devo concluir que o que deu início a essa loucura foi o fato de você ter ficado irritada por ver seu rosto em todas as revistas? — Hermione pegou uma revista da mesinha de centro, estendeu-a. — Seu rosto é famoso no mundo intei ro, Cam. Não vai conseguir se disfarçar.

— Vou. — Apesar de saber que era tolice, o estômago de Gina se contraiu quando andou até a mesa de trabalho e abriu uma gaveta. E removeu uma tesoura. — Princesa Gina. — Ela balançou seus cabelos ruivos, escuros, que iam até a altura da cintura, e respirou fundo. — Você está prestes a adquirir um visual totalmente novo.

Um horror tão grande, que teria sido cômico se Gina não o sentisse ecoando em si mesma, estampou-se no rosto de Hermione.

— Você não está falando sério. Gina, não pode sim plesmente... cortar seus cabelos. Eles são lindos.

— Tem razão. — Gina ergueu a tesoura. — Você faz isso.

— Eu? Oh, não... de jeito nenhum. — Instantaneamente, Hermione pôs as mãos para trás. — Nós vamos nos sentar, tomar uma boa taça de vinho e esperar a insanidade passar. Você se sentirá melhor amanhã.

Gina tinha medo disso. Medo de que a coragem pas sasse e que ela continuasse como estava: cumprindo seus deveres, fazendo suas obrigações, voltando para as luzes brilhantes e para o conforto inegável de sua vida. A insu portável fuga da mídia.

Se não fizesse alguma coisa, alguma coisa agora, faria algum dia? Ou iria, como a mídia predizia, se casar com um homem considerado adequado para alguém em sua posição e apenas... continuar?

Ela ergueu o queixo de uma maneira que fez sua amiga arfar. E pegando uma longa mecha de cabelos, cortou-a.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Com os joelhos fracos, Hermione sentou-se numa cadeira. — Oh, Gina.

— São somente cabelos. — Mas sua mão tremia um pou co. Seus cabelos haviam se tomado parte tão definitiva de sua imagem, de sua vida, que cortar uma mecha era como decepar uma mão. Olhou para a longa extensão de fios vermelhos dourados entre seus dedos. — Vou para o banheiro fazer o res to. Eu poderia precisar de alguma ajuda com a parte de trás.

No final, Hermione foi ajudá-la, como as amigas fazem. Quando terminaram, o chão estava coberto de cabelos, e a imagem que Gina tinha de si mesma com cabelos lon gos e exuberantes teve de ser completamente refeita. Uma mecha aqui, um outro ali. Um copo de vinho para fortificar. Mais um corte para igualar as pontas. E ela acabou com os cabelos curtos como os de um garoto, com uma franja repicada para acrescentar alguma graça.

— Está terrivelmente... bem... diferente — Gina con seguiu dizer.

— Eu vou chorar

— Não, não vai. — E Gina também não choraria, prometeu a si mesma. — Preciso trocar de roupa e arrumar uma mala. Já estou atrasada.

Ela empacotou o que pensou ser essencial e ficou, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa e envergonhada por ter enchido uma mala e uma enorme sacola de viagem. Vestiu jeans, bo tas, um suéter e um casaco preto longo por cima de tudo.

Considerou óculos escuros e um chapéu, mas decidiu que os acessórios a fariam parecer que estava disfarçada, em vez de deixá-la passar despercebida.

— Como estou?

— Não como você é. — Hermione meneou a cabeça e cir culou Gina lentamente duas vezes.

Os cabelos curtos era uma mudança dramática, e para surpresa de Hermione, uma mudança intrigante. Os olhos cas tanhos, em tom dourado, de Gina pareciam maiores e, de alguma maneira, mais vulneráveis. A franja escondia a testa régia e a fazia parecer ainda mais jovem. Sem ma quiagem, o rosto era rosado, talvez um pouco mais pálido do que deveria ser As altas maçãs do rosto sobressaíam, e a boca longa parecia mais cheia.

Em vez de calma, distante e elegante, ela parecia jovial, despreocupada e um pouquinho impulsiva.

— Não como você é — repetiu Hermione. — Eu a reco nheceria, mas levaria um minuto e precisava olhar mais atentamente.

— É bom. — Gina consultou o relógio. — Se eu par tir agora, posso estar bem longe antes do amanhecer.

— Gina, para onde você vai?

— Para qualquer lugar — Ela segurou a amiga pelos ombros, beijou a face de Hermione. —Não se preocupe comi go. Entrarei em contato. Prometo. Até mesmo uma princesa tem direito a uma pequena aventura. — A boca longa se curvou num sorriso. — Talvez principalmente uma prince sa. Promete que não vai contar nada a ninguém antes das 8h... e somente para minha família?

— Não gosto disso, mas prometo.

— Obrigada. — Ela ergueu a sacola, então andou para pegar a mala.

— Espere. Não ande assim. Confusa, Gina se virou.

— Assim como?

— Como uma princesa. Deixe os ombros meio caídos, balance um pouco os quadris. Não sei, Cam, ande como uma garotinha. Não tão ereta.

— Oh! — Ajustando a alça da sacola, ela praticou. — Assim?

— Melhor. — Hermione bateu um dedo sobre os lábios. — Tente relaxar mais a coluna.

Gina trabalhou um pouco a postura, tentando andar de maneira meio desajeitada.

— Vou praticar — prometeu ela. — Mas agora preciso ir. Ligo pela manhã.

Hermione a seguiu quando Gina se apressou para a porta do quarto.

— Oh, Deus! Tome cuidado. Não fale com estranhos. Tranque as portas do carro. Hum... você tem dinheiro e seu celular? Tem...

— Não se preocupe. — À porta, Gina se virou, deu um sorriso brilhante. — Tenho tudo que preciso. _A bientôt_.

Mas quando a porta foi fechada, Hermione contorceu as mãos.

— Oh, Deus. _Bonne chance, m'amie._

XXXXX

Depois de dez dias, Gina estava cantando junto com o rádio enquanto dirigia. Adorava música americana. Ado rava dirigir. Adorava fazer o que quisesse e ir exatamente para onde quisesse. Não que o interlúdio tivesse acontecido sem dificuldades. Sabia que seus pais estavam preocupa dos. Especialmente seu pai, pensou.

Havia muito de policial em seu pai, Gina achava, para que ele não imaginasse cada armadilha e desastres possí veis que poderiam acontecer a uma mulher sozinha. Princi palmente quando a mulher era sua filha.

Ele tinha insistido para ela telefonar todos os dias. Gina fora firme e prometeu um telefonema por semana. E sua mãe — como sempre, o equilíbrio — havia negociado e conse guido que os telefonemas acontecessem a cada três dias.

Gina os amava tanto! Amava como eles se comporta vam com ela, como eram um com o outro. O que significa vam para o mundo. Mas seus compromissos eram muitos. E, Gina sabia, eles ficariam surpresos com o fato de ela se sentir tão mal por ter de atender às expectativas de todos, exceto as próprias.

Outras dificuldades eram mais práticas do que emocio nais. Na primeira vez que havia se registrado num hotel — e que experiência tinha sido! —, ocorreu-lhe que não poderia arriscar usar um cartão de crédito. Se algum re cepcionista inteligente ligasse o nome Gina Weasley, e percebesse quem ela era, com um telefonema para o jornal da região, Gina estaria, como seu irmão Rony diria, perdida.

Por isso, seu dinheiro estava acabando rapidamente. Or gulho, teimosia e pura irritação com sua própria falta de previsão a impediam de pedir a seus pais para lhe enviarem dinheiro para prosseguir em sua aventura.

Afinal de contas, isso ia contra um dos objetivos de sua viagem: algumas semanas preciosas de total independên cia.

Imaginou se poderia penhorar ou vender algum objeto. Seu relógio valia bastantes dólares. Seria mais do que o suficiente para atender às suas necessidades. Talvez desco brisse como fazer isso na próxima parada.

Mas por enquanto, era um prazer apenas dirigir Tinha ido para o norte e, depois, para o oeste de Washington, e adorava explorar partes da Virgínia Ocidental e da Pensilvânia.

Havia comido em lanchonetes simples, dormido em col chões irregulares em hotéis de estrada. Passeara nas ruas de cidades pequenas e grandes, fora empurrada rudemen te pelas multidões. E pela primeira vez na vida tinha sido ignorada, e repreendida por um atendente de uma loja de conveniência quando parara para tomar um refrigerante.

Era maravilhoso!

Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, a fotografara.

Quando passeara por um pequeno parque ao norte de Nova York, tinha visto dois homens idosos jogando xadrez. Parou para observá-los, e percebeu que estava atraída pela discussão deles sobre política mundial. Havia sido fasci nante e encantador

Adorara assistir à chegada do verão na Nova Inglaterra. Era tudo tão diferente de suas casas em Cordina e em Vir gínia! Era tão... libertador simplesmente vagar por lugares onde ninguém a conhecia, ninguém alimentava qualquer expectativa em relação a ela, onde não era o centro das atenções das câmeras.

Estava fazendo algo que somente com sua família e com os amigos mais íntimos podia: relaxando!

Todas as noites, para seu próprio prazer, recontava os eventos do dia e suas observações em um diário.

_Muito cansada agora, mas prazerosamente cansada, ha via escrito no último dia. Amanhã vou para Vermont. E lá devo decidir se continuo para o leste rumo à costa, ou se volto. A América é tão grande. Nenhum dos livros, nenhu ma aula, nenhuma viagem que fiz com minha família ou a negócios me mostraram realmente o tamanho, a diversi dade, a extraordinária beleza do país em si, ou dos seus habitantes._

_Sou meio americana, e sempre tive orgulho dessa parte de minha herança. Estranhamente, quanto mais tempo fico sozinha aqui, mais estrangeira me sinto. Vejo que negligen ciei esta parte de meu sangue. Porém, não mais._

_Estou em um pequeno hotel na divisa entre estados, em Adirondack Montains. As montanhas são espetaculares. Não posso dizer o mesmo de meu quarto. É limpo, mas muito apertado. O conforto se resume em um minúsculo sabonete e duas toalhas tão ásperas quanto lixas. Mas há uma máquina de refrigerante do lado de fora da minha porta, caso eu queira tomar um._

_Eu adoraria uma boa taça de vinho, mas meu orçamento não me permite tais luxos no momento._

_Liguei para casa esta noite. Mamãe e papai estão na fazenda em Virgínia, com Kristian e Rony. Sinto saudade deles, do conforto e da segurança que eles representam. Mas estou muito feliz por estar descobrindo quem sou e pelo fato de estar sozinha._

_Acredito que sou razoavelmente auto-suficiente, e mais corajosa do que imaginava. Tenho bons olhos para detalhes, excelente senso de direção, e sinto-me melhor em minha pró pria companhia do que imaginava que pudesse me sentir._

_Não tenho idéia do que tudo isso significa no grande esquema, mas a experiência de descobrir é muito boa._

_Talvez, se o dinheiro acabar, eu possa trabalhar como guia turística._

XXXXX

Gina adorou Vermont. Amou as montanhas verdes e altas, os muitos lagos, os rios espiralados. Em vez de atra vessar para o Maine, ou virar para o oeste, voltando para o estado de Nova York, ela pegou uma rota dentro do estado, trocando a estrada interestadual por vias secundárias que cortavam as cidades da Nova Inglaterra, através de uma área florestal, onde havia muitas fazendas.

Esqueceu o projeto de vender o relógio e concentrou-se em procurar um hotel. As janelas do carro estavam abertas para o ar quente de verão, o rádio ligado em volume alto, e ela comia batatas fritas de um saquinho em seu colo.

Gina não se preocupou quando o céu foi encoberto por nuvens, pois acrescentava uma interessante luminosi dade às árvores altas que margeavam a estrada, e o vento que entrava pelas janelas lhe dava uma leve sensação de aventura.

Não se importou muito quando a chuva começou a ba ter no pára-brisa, embora isso significasse ter de fechar as janelas ou ficar ensopada. E quando os raios brilharam no céu, ela apreciou o show.

Mas no momento em que a chuva começou a apertar, o vento a uivar, e o céu escureceu de maneira assustadora, Gina decidiu que era hora de voltar para a estrada inte restadual e procurar abrigo.

Dez minutos depois, estava praguejando e se esforçando para conseguir ver a estrada através da cortina de chuva que o limpador de pára-brisa tentava, rapidamente, afastar.

Sua própria culpa, pensou com tristeza. Estava agora dirigindo em meio à tempestade. E temia que no escuro, com a chuva forte, perdesse... ou que já tivesse perdido... a saída.

Não podia ver nada além do escuro asfalto, destacado pelos faróis do carro, e a espessa parede de árvores de cada lado da estrada. Trovões soavam, e o vento fazia o carro balançar.

Ela considerou parar no acostamento e esperar. Mas sua teimosia... sobre a qual seus irmãos adoravam provocá-la... a fez prosseguir. Apenas mais alguns quilômetros, disse a si mesmo, e estaria de volta à estrada principal. Então, en contraria um hotel e ficaria seca e estaria segura, e depois poderia apreciar a tempestade.

Alguma coisa saiu do meio das árvores e saltou na frente do carro. Gina teve apenas um instante para ver os olhos brilhantes de um veado em seus faróis e, outro, para girar o volante num movimento brusco.

O carro derrapou, girou num círculo completo na estrada escorregadia e acabou, com o ruído assustador de metal, com a frente dentro de um buraco.

Por alguns minutos, não houve som, exceto o da chuva e o de sua própria respiração ofegante. Então, um raio bri lhou para tirá-la do estado de choque.

Ela respirou devagar, exalou o ar. Repetir isso três ve zes, normalmente, a ajudava a se acalmar. Mas dessa vez praguejou na terceira expiração. Então, bateu no volante, cerrou os dentes, e engatou marcha à ré.

Quando pisou forte no acelerador, as rodas giraram, mas o carro não saiu do lugar. Ela tentou movimentar o carro... para a frente, para trás, para a frente, para trás. Sem sucesso.

Desistindo, xingando a si mesma, saiu na chuva para avaliar a situação.

Não podia ver qualquer dano além de um pára-choque amassado... mas estava escuro. Mais escuro ainda, notou, pois um dos faróis havia quebrado. O carro não estava ape nas metade fora da estrada, os pneus da frente estavam pro fundamente atolados.

Tremendo, agora, enquanto a chuva a ensopava, ela entrou no carro de novo e pegou o celular Precisava chamar um reboque, e não tinha idéia de como fazer isso. Mas ima ginou que a telefonista pudesse conectá-la.

Gina ligou o telefone e olhou para a tela. _Sem serviço_.

_Perfeito_, pensou, deprimida. Absolutamente perfeito! Dirijo no meio do nada porque as árvores são bonitas, canto alegremente no meio de uma tempestade de verão e acabo saindo da estrada e entrando em um buraco por causa de um veado tolo no único lugar do mundo que não existe serviço de telefone celular.

Parecia que a próxima parte de sua aventura seria passar a noite no carro, totalmente molhada.

Após dez minutos, o desconforto a enviou de volta para a chuva, e para o porta-malas, a fim de pegar sua sacola.

Próxima aventura: tirar roupas molhadas e vestir roupas secas no interior de um carro, no acostamento da estrada.

Quando começou a retirar a mala, viu o brilho fraco de faróis através da chuva. Ela não hesitou, correu para a la teral do carro, enfiou uma das mãos pela janela e buzinou três vezes. Escorregou, quase caindo com o rosto dentro do buraco, então, voltou tropeçando para a estrada, onde acenou os braços freneticamente.

Nenhum veículo branco tinha parecido mais magnífico do que a caminhonete batida que reduziu a velocidade e pa rou ao seu lado. Nenhum cavaleiro em armadura brilhante já parecera tão heróico como a figura escura que abriu a janela e a olhou.

Gina não podia ver a cor dos olhos dele, nem mesmo calcular a idade do homem devido à pouca luz e à chuva pesada. Contemplou, apenas, o vago formato do rosto e os cabelos desalinhados quando se aproximou.

— Estou com problemas — começou ela.

— Não brinque.

Ela viu os olhos dele... eram verdes como vidro, e pare ciam estar irritados, sob sobrancelhas escuras que se uniam numa carranca. Ele a fitou como se ela fosse uma pequena inconveniência, um fato que a deixou furiosa, quando de veria se esforçar para ser grata, e observou o carro.

— Você não deveria parar em cima do acostamento du rante uma tempestade como esta — gritou ele sobre o baru lho do vento. — Nem dirigir seu carro para fora dele.

— Este é certamente um conselho muito útil. — O tom de Gina tomou-se frio, e horrivelmente educado... uma habilidade que tinha levado seus irmãos a apelidá-la de Princesa Meticulosa.

Os olhos dele voltaram a fitá-la com um brilho que po deria ser humor Ou raiva.

— Eu apreciaria muito se você me ajudasse a voltar para a estrada.

— Acredito que apreciaria. — A voz dele era profunda, rouca e um pouco aborrecida. — Porém, uma vez que deixei minha roupa de super-homem no planeta Krypton, lamento que você esteja sem sorte.

Gina o estudou longamente. Ele possuía um rosto for te, podia ver isso agora. Magro e sombreado pelo que pare cia ser dois ou três dias de barba por fazer. A boca era firme e séria. O tipo de boca de um professor que dava sermões. Gina não estava com humor para isso. Lutou contra um tremor de frio, lutou para manter sua dignidade.

— Deve haver algo que possa ser feito.

— Sim. — A expressão dele lhe dizia que não estava feliz com aquilo. — Entre. Vamos para minha casa, chamar um reboque.

No carro? Com ele? Não fale com estranhos.

O conselho de Hermione ecoou nos ouvidos dela. É claro, Gina tinha ignorado o conselho dúzias de vezes nos últimos dez dias. Mas entrar no carro de um estranho, em uma estrada deserta?

Todavia, se ele pretendesse machucá-la, não precisava fazê-la entrar no carro. Poderia simplesmente descer, dar-lhe uma pancada na cabeça e acabar com aquilo.

Então, ante a escolha de passar horas dentro de um carro inútil ou arriscar acompanhá-lo e encontrar um lugar seco e, se Deus permitisse, café quente, Gina assentiu.

— Minha bagagem está no porta-malas — disse ela.

— Ótimo. Vá apanhá-la.

Com aquilo, ela piscou. Então, quando ele simplesmente continuou olhando-a com expressão severa, Gina cerrou os dentes.

Ele estava longe de ser um brilhante cavalheiro, ela pen sou enquanto andava no meio da chuva para pegar a baga gem. Era um homem rude e muito mal-educado.

Mas se tivesse um telefone e um pote de café, Gina ignoraria isso.

Ela jogou as malas no banco de trás e se acomodou no assento de passageiro.

Foi quando viu que o braço direito dele estava enfaixado, imobilizado numa tipóia junto ao corpo. Imediatamen te, sentiu-se culpada.

Naturalmente, se estava ferido, ele não poderia ajudá-la com o carro, ou com as malas. E, provavelmente, estava sendo mal-educado devido ao desconforto. Para compensar a si mesma pelos pensamentos maldosos, enviou-lhe um sorriso brilhante.

— Muito obrigada por me ajudar. Tive medo de que teria de passar a noite no carro, ensopada.

— Você não estaria molhada se tivesse ficado dentro do carro.

Gina teve vontade de responder rudemente, mas en goliu. Diplomacia, mesmo quando não era merecida, fazia parte de seu treinamento.

— Verdade. Ainda assim, apreciei o fato de você ter pa rado, senhor..

— Potter. Harry Potter.

— Sr. Potter. — Ela afastou os cabelos molhados en quanto ele dirigia na tempestade. — Eu sou Gina. — En tão parou, hesitando um pouco quando percebeu que estava prestes a dizer Weasley —, Granger — finalizou, dando a si mesma o sobrenome de Hermione. — Como você machucou o braço?

— Ouça, vamos descartar conversas educadas. — Ele es tava dirigindo com apenas uma das mãos, no meio de uma tempestade violenta, e a mulher queria conversar. Incrível!

— Nós dois apenas queremos sair da chuva e colocá-la de volta na estrada, a fim de que você siga sua viagem, seja para onde for.

Ele era mais do que mal-educado, decidiu Gina.

— Muito bem. — Ela virou a cabeça e olhou pela janela lateral.

Uma vantagem, decidiu. O homem não a olhara duas vezes... mal a tinha olhado uma vez. Ela não teria de se preocupar que ele a identificasse como uma princesa em apuros.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

Oh, ele certamente a olhara.

Podia estar escuro, ela podia estar molhada e furiosa, mas aquele tipo de beleza conseguia vencer qualquer obstáculo.

Harry tinha visto uma mulher molhada, alta e esbelta, de blusa e jeans colados a cada curva delicada. Vira um ros to oval pálido, dominado por olhos dourados e uma boca grande, coroado por cabelos curtos que eram da cor do fogo com a chuva.

Ouvira uma voz que continha o sotaque do sul e da Fran ça, simultaneamente. Era uma combinação clássica e ela borada que indicava aristocracia.

Também tinha notado a leve hesitação quando ela lhe dissera seu nome, e percebera que havia mentido. Apenas não se importava com o fato, ou com nada mais que se re lacionasse com a mulher.

Ela era, naquele momento, nada mais do que uma per turbação. Ele queria chegar em casa. Ficar sozinho. Tomar alguns remédios que diminuiriam a dor em seu ombro e nas costelas. A umidade e a chuva o estavam matando.

Tinha trabalho a fazer, e lidar com ela, provavelmente, tomaria uma hora de sua noite de trabalho.

Acima de tudo, ela realmente queria conversar O que havia com as pessoas e sua constante necessidade de ouvir vozes? Particularmente suas próprias vozes.

O único benefício de ter de deixar o trabalho de escava ção na Flórida e se recuperar em casa era o fato de estar em casa. Sozinho. Sem amadores tentando chegar ao local sem um convite, sem alunos o perturbando com perguntas, sem imprensa em busca de entrevistas.

E claro, o lado negativo era que ele não percebera o quão problemático seria lidar com papelada, com livros... tudo essencialmente com uma única mão.

Mas estava se virando. Na maior parte do tempo.

Aquela chateação demoraria apenas cerca de uma hora, lembrou a si mesmo. Não poderia ter deixado uma mulher sozinha na estrada no meio de uma tempestade. Certo, ti nha considerado isso... mas somente por alguns segundos. Um minuto, no máximo.

Refletindo, Harry não notou que ela estava tremendo no assento ao lado. Mas notou quando se inclinou irritadamen te para ligar o aquecedor

Ele apenas resmungou e continuou dirigindo.

Mal-educado era um adjetivo muito fraco para defini-lo, pensou Gina. Harry Potter estava caindo no seu conceito a cada segundo. Quando ele virou numa estrada estreita e tão esburacada que a fez se sacudir no banco, Gina decidiu que ele não merecia o status de ser humano, e o reduziu para um animal irracional.

Com frio, desconforto, irritação, ela tentou definir o for mato da estrutura à frente deles. Era uma construção ani nhada numa espécie de bosque, e parecia ser algum tipo de chalé. Supôs que era de madeira... certamente escuro. Teve um vislumbre do gramado, grande demais, e de uma varanda na frente da casa quando ele manobrou a caminho nete ao redor de um caminho enlameado para os fundos da construção, onde uma lâmpada amarela sem globo estava acesa, ao lado da porta.

— Você... mora aqui?

— Às vezes. — Ele abriu a porta do carro. — Pegue o que precisa, deixe o resto. — E com isso saiu na chuva e foi para a porta dos fundos.

Uma vez que precisava, mais do que respirar, vestir rou pas quentes e secas, Gina pegou sua bagagem e levou-a para o chalé. Teve de manobrar para abrir a porta, pois ele não se incomodara em esperá-la ou segurar a porta aberta, como qualquer homem das cavernas com o cérebro do ta manho de uma ervilha teria feito.

Ofegante, ela empurrou a porta e entrou numa minúscula área de serviço. Era, em uma palavra, imunda... como tudo ali dentro. Botas, casacos, chapéus, luvas, baldes, pás! Sob uma montanha de baldes, pás de pedreiro e roupas havia, ela presumiu, uma pequena máquina de lavar e uma seca dora.

Cochon, pensou em francês. O homem era, na verdade, um porco.

A opinião não mudou quando Gina andou um pouco e chegou à cozinha. A pia estava repleta de louça, a peque na mesa coberta com mais louça. Juntamente com papéis, havia dois copos, um pacote aberto de cookies e diversos tocos de lápis.

Os pés de Gina grudavam no chão e faziam ruídos enquanto ela andava.

— Vejo que água e sabão são produtos de consumo raro em Vermont.

Ela falou aquilo docemente, com um sorriso educado. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Despedi a faxineira. Ela não deixava minhas coisas em paz.

— Pergunto-me como ela poderia encontrar suas coisas debaixo da sujeira.

— Caminhão de resgate — murmurou ele e pegou uma lista telefônica velha.

Pelo menos, Harry Potter parecia ser limpo, pensou ela. Isso já era alguma coisa. Estava vestido de modo des leixado, e as botas, sujas, mas as mãos e os cabelos, apesar de longos, molhados e despenteados, pareciam limpos. Ela pensou que até mesmo o rosto poderia ser bonito, de certa maneira, debaixo daquela barba irregular.

Era um rosto forte, com uma expressão distante, mas os olhos brilhavam. E pareciam bastante inteligentes.

Gina esperou, com uma paciência admirável, pensou, enquanto ele procurava o número. Então, Harry pegou o telefone, começou a apertar uma tecla. Praguejou.

— O telefone está sem linha.

_Não_, ela pensou, _o destino não poderia ser tão cruel_.

— Tem certeza?

— Neste planeta, quando o telefone está mudo, significa que não há linha.

Eles se entreolharam com o mesmo nível de medo e irri tação. Os dentes de Gina ameaçaram bater.

— Talvez você possa me levar à hospedaria mais próxi ma, ou para um hotel.

Harry olhou para a janela quando outro relâmpago brilhou na vidraça.

— Trinta e cinco quilômetros nessa tempestade com ventos fortes. — Ele esfregou o ombro dolorido, distrai damente. Com dois braços bons, poderia ter arriscado isso, apenas para se livrar dela. Mas, com um único braço, não valia a pena. — Acho que não.

— O que você sugere?

— Sugiro que você vista roupas secas antes que fique doente... o que só complicaria as coisas para mim. Então veremos se conseguimos achar alguma coisa para comer neste lugar, e fazer o melhor possível da situação.

— Sr. Potter, isso é incrivelmente gentil de sua parte, mas eu não gostaria... — Ela espirrou três vezes seguida.

— Fim do corredor — disse ele, apontando. — Suba a escada. O banheiro fica no final. Vou fazer um café.

Com muito frio para discutir ou pensar em uma alterna tiva, Gina pegou as malas novamente, lutou com elas ao longo do pequeno corredor e escada acima. Como um cavalo vendado indo para a linha de chegada, manteve o olhar à frente e entrou no banheiro.

Trancou a porta.

Havia toalhas no chão, pasta de dente sem tampa sobre a pedra da pia branca, que, apesar de não estar brilhando, pelo menos parecia ter sido lavada em algum momento nos últimos seis meses.

Havia também, ela logo descobriu, água quente.

No minuto em que entrou no chuveiro, o prazer daquilo apagou quaisquer outras sensações. Deixou a água banhar seu corpo, cair sobre sua cabeça. Quase dançou sob a du cha. Quando o calor lhe aqueceu os ossos, simplesmente fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Foi com algum pesar que fechou as torneiras e saiu do banho. Localizando uma toalha com aparência razoavel mente limpa, pendurada em um suporte, envolveu o corpo enquanto procurava uma calça e uma blusa.

Tinha vestido as roupas de baixo quando a luz acabara.

Gina gritou. Não pôde evitar, e bateu o quadril com força contra a pia antes que pudesse se controlar.

Suas mãos tremiam e seu nervosismo aumentou enquan to tentava se vestir no escuro.

— Sr. Potter! — gritou no momento que saiu do banhei ro. O lugar estava totalmente escuro.

— Sim, sim, não estoure a vedação.

Ela o ouviu subindo a escada, percebeu o estreito feixe de luz o acompanhando.

— A eletricidade acabou — disse Harry.

— Eu nunca teria adivinhado.

— Hora perfeita para sarcasmo — murmurou ele. — Não saia daí. — Então desapareceu com a luz dentro de um outro cômodo. Voltou com a lanterna e lhe ofereceu uma vela acesa. — Acabou? — perguntou, gesticulando com a cabeça na direção do banheiro.

— Sim, obrigada.

— Ótimo. — Ele começou a se afastar, e o próximo es trondo de trovão a fez segui-lo rapidamente.

— O que fazemos agora?

— Vamos acender um fogo, beber café, esquentar uma sopa e desejar que você estivesse em algum outro lugar.

— Não vejo razão para você ser rude. Não tenho culpa pela ocorrência de uma tempestade. — Ela tropeçou sobre um par de sapatos e colidiu contra as costas dele.

— Droga! — A colisão causou uma dor aguda no ombro de Harry. — Cuidado!

—

Desculpe-me. Se você não vivesse como um porco, eu não tropeçaria em sua bagunça.

— Ouça, entre ali. — Ele apontou para a porta da frente do chalé. — Sente-se. Fique fora do caminho.

— Com prazer. — Gina entrou na sala, então estra gou o efeito soltando um grito abafado. — Estes são — ela ergueu uma das mãos, trêmula, na direção ao que sua vela tinha iluminado sobre uma mesa abarrotada —, ossos?

Harry apontou a lanterna para os ossos embalados era plás tico impermeável.

— Sim. Humanos, na maior parte — replicou ele de modo casual enquanto ia para a lareira. — Não se preocu pe. — Abaixou-se para acender o fogo. — Eu não matei ninguém.

— Oh, verdade? — Ela estava dando um passo atrás, perguntando-se o que poderia usar como arma.

— A dona original morreu aproximadamente 7 mil anos atrás... mas não na queda que fraturou um bom número destes ossos. De qualquer forma, ela não sente falta deles. — Ele acendeu o fogo.

— Por que você os tem?

— Eu os achei... em uma escavação na Flórida.

Harry colocou algumas toras de madeira na lareira e endi reitou o corpo. O fogo crepitou nas costas dele, iluminando-o.

— Você... cava túmulos? — Gina conseguiu pergun tar, tentando disfarçar o horror na voz.

Pela primeira vez ele sorriu. Um sorriso tão brilhante quanto os raios que iluminavam o céu.

— De certa forma. Relaxe... como é o seu nome, mes mo?

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

— Gina.

— Certo. Bem, relaxe, Gina. Sou arqueólogo, não um cientista maluco. Vou buscar o café. Não toque em meus ossos... ou em nada, a propósito.

— Eu não sonharia com isso. — Ela também não sonha ria em ficar sozinha, no escuro, numa noite de tempesta de, com uma pilha de ossos humanos! Independentemente de quão bem empacotados estivessem ou de quão velhos fossem. — Eu ajudo você. — Porque queria disfarçar seu desconforto, Gina sorriu. — Parece que você aceitaria uma ajuda.

— Suponho que sim. — O ferimento ainda o irritava.

— Ouça, tem um quarto vago no andar de cima. Você pode dormir lá. Cuidaremos do seu carro pela manhã.

— Obrigada. — Ela estava aquecida, seca e o aroma do café era maravilhoso. As coisas poderiam ter sido muito piores. — Estou verdadeiramente agradecida, sr. Potter.

— Apenas Harry. — Quando ele andou de volta para a área de serviço, Gina o seguiu.

— Aonde você vai?

— O quê? — Ele parou no ato de pegar uma capa de chuva. Não estava acostumado a explicar seus movimen tos. — Nós iremos precisar de água. Chuva, água, balde — disse, pegando um dos baldes. — E há um gerador no galpão. Talvez eu consiga fazê-lo funcionar. Não mexa nas minhas coisas — acrescentou, e saiu para a tempestade.

— Não sem uma injeção contra tétano, acredite-me — murmurou ela quando Harry saiu e fechou a porta.

Com medo do que poderia encontrar, Gina abriu uma porta do armário da cozinha. Depois outra, e outra. En quanto as primeiras três estavam vazias, achou o que supôs ser a única louça limpa na última porta.

Serviu café numa caneca lascada, e deu o primeiro gole cautelosamente. Ficou encantada e impressionada por que Harry fazia um café maravilhoso.

Estimulada por isso, olhou ao redor da cozinha. Não po dia ficar parada no meio da sujeira sem fazer nada. Se eles iriam comer, teria de imaginar uma maneira de cozinhar naquele lugar.

Havia muita lataria na despensa, entre elas, duas latas de sopa de tomate. Era alguma coisa. Animada, ela abriu a geladeira.

Embora não estivesse suja, estava quase vazia. Gina franziu o cenho para três ovos, um pedaço de queijo muito velho, uma caixa de meia dúzia de cerveja... da qual duas tinham sido consumidas. E, para seu prazer, uma garrafa de um excelente vinho tinto.

As coisas estavam melhorando.

Havia meio litro de leite, o qual, após um teste de cheiro, provou estar fresco, e um litro de água numa garrafa.

Enrolando as mangas da blusa, a princesa Gina come çou a trabalhar.

XXXXX

Quinze minutos depois, armada com seu próprio balde, saiu do chalé. Mal podia enxergar o galpão através da chu va, mas ouviu o barulho de coisas batendo e a voz de Harry praguejando. Decidindo que ele continuaria ocupado por algum tempo ainda, ela trocou o balde com água até a metade pelo seu, e levou-o para dentro.

Se tivesse alguma iluminação, pensou Harry enquanto chu tava o pequeno gerador mais uma vez, poderia consertá-lo. O problema era que, para conseguir a maldita iluminação, precisava consertá-lo.

O que significava que não iria fazer o gerador funcionar antes do amanhecer, e, refletiu amargamente, havia perdido quase uma hora tateando ao redor de um galpão abarrotado, e batido com o ombro dolorido incontáveis vezes.

Cada centímetro de seu corpo doía, de uma maneira ou de outra. E ainda estava molhado, com frio e no escuro.

Se fosse apenas para si mesmo, não teria se importado com o gerador, teria aberto uma lata qualquer, comido um jantar frio e trabalhado à luz de velas.

Mas precisava pensar na mulher. Detestava pensar em uma mulher sob as melhores das circunstâncias... e aquelas estavam longe de ser as melhores.

— Uma mulher extravagante, também — murmurou, direcionando a lanterna ao redor do galpão para ver se ha via algo que pudesse usar no chalé. — Fugindo de alguma coisa. Provavelmente, de um marido rico que não lhe com prava joias suficientes.

Não era da sua conta, lembrou a si mesmo. Ela desapareceria de sua vida no dia seguinte, e ele poderia voltar a trabalhar sem interrupções.

Harry virou-se, bateu a canela no gerador, e, literalmente, uivou de dor, enquanto a de sua clavícula quebrada aumen tava. Suor escorreu pelo seu rosto, e precisar se apoiar na parede para esperar que a tontura passasse.

Seus ferimentos eram o motivo pelo qual ainda não esta va no local de escavação da Flórida... um lugar que lhe era muito especial desde o começo, três temporadas atrás. Podia lidar com aquilo. Alguém tinha de fazer os relatórios escri tos, os diários, as catalogações e o trabalho de laboratório.

Harry preferia que essa pessoa fosse ele mesmo.

Mas detestava a inconveniência dos ferimentos. E a fra queza que o molestava, além da dor Mal podia se vestir sem provocar mais danos aos ossos quebrados, ao ombro deslocado, às costelas feridas.

Nem mesmo era capaz de amarrar os próprios sapatos.

Era uma situação terrível!

Bastante firme para resmungar sobre sua instabilidade, pegou a lanterna que havia derrubado e voltou para o chalé. Parou para pegar o balde de água da chuva e praguejou quando até mesmo aquele peso lhe causou dor.

Na área de serviço, Harry pôs o balde no chão, tirou a capa de chuva, então, foi diretamente em busca de uma caneca na cozinha.

Quando se dirigiu para a cafeteira, não a encontrou.

Levou um minuto para perceber — Harry não notava de talhes a menos que se determinasse a notá-los — que não apenas a cafeteira havia desaparecido, como toda a louça que estivera empilhada na pia, sobre a mesa e os balcões.

Não se lembrava de ter lavado nada. Não era uma tarefa da qual se ocupava até que não possuísse mais opções. Confuso, abriu o armário e observou a pilha de pratos limpos.

Os balcões e a mesa estavam limpos. Ele franziu o cenho, pensativo, quando viu suas anotações e papéis organi zados numa pilha.

Mas, mesmo enquanto andava pelo chalé, preparado para arranhar um pouco da pele rosada e suave de Gina, o aroma de café... e comida... o atingiu com força total, lembrando-o que não comia há horas, e o fazendo sepultar a onda de raiva sob o apetite.

Lá estava ela, mexendo um molho sobre o fogo da larei ra. Ele notou que Gina havia improvisado uma grelha, provavelmente uma das prateleiras do forno, prendendo as pontas com alguns tijolos.

Lembrou que os tijolos tinham sido empilhados na va randa da frente, mas não tinha ideia por quê.

Rica em expedientes, admitiu ele com raiva, e notou que, para uma mulher magra, ela possuía um traseiro excelente.

— Eu lhe disse para não mexer nas minhas coisas. - Gina não se moveu. Ele caminhava pesadamente pelo chalé. Ela sabia de sua presença ali.

— Estou com fome. Recuso-me a cozinhar ou comer num chiqueiro. Não mexi muito nos papéis na cozinha. Foi com a sujeira que me preocupei.

E os papéis, pensou ela, eram fascinantes. Pelo que en tendera da letra de Harry, de qualquer forma.

— Eu sabia onde tudo estava.

— Bem. — Gina endireitou o corpo, virou-se para encará-lo. — Agora você terá de encontrar onde tudo está. Em duas pilhas ordenadas. Não tenho ideia de como você... — Ela parou quando viu sangue escorrendo de uma das mãos dele. — Oh, o que aconteceu?

Harry olhou para baixo, notou o corte superficial no dorso da mão boa e suspirou.

— Bem, o que é um ferimento a mais?

Mas Gina estava se aproximando, segurando a mão machucada e murmurando sobre o corte de um jeito maternal.

— Volte para a cozinha — ordenou ela. — Você está derramando sangue na sala inteira.

Não era um grande ferimento. Ninguém nunca tinha se preocupado com seus cortes e arranhões antes... nem mes mo sua mãe. Harry supôs que aquilo se devia ao fato de que sua mãe já sofrera muitos ferimentos, também. Pego de surpresa, ele se deixou conduzir de volta para a cozinha, onde Gina pôs sua mão dentro da pia.

— Fique aí — ordenou ela, como se estivesse falando, pensou ele, com um animalzinho de estimação. Ou, pior... com um criado.

Gina achou um pano, umedeceu-o no balde de água e começou a limpar-lhe a mão.

— Como você se cortou?

— Não sei. Estava escuro.

Ela examinou o ferimento limpo.

— Você tem uma caixa de primeiros socorros? Antisséptico?

— Foi só um arranhão — começou ele, mas desistiu e fez uma careta para o olhar fulminante de Gina. — Lá atrás — gesticulou vagamente.

Ela foi para a área de serviço e Harry a ouviu batendo por tas do gabinete... e murmurando:

— _Vous êtes u espece de cochon, et gauche aussi._

— Se vai praguejar contra mim, faça em inglês.

— Eu disse que você é um porco, e desajeitado, também. — Ela voltou com um kit de primeiros socorros, e ocupou-se em procurar um antisséptico.

Harry começou a lhe dizer que sabia do que ela o xingara, mas, então, conteve-se. Por que arruinar o pouco diverti mento que poderia ter durante aquela experiência difícil?

— Não sou desajeitado.

— Ha! Isso explica porque seu braço está enfaixado e sua mão sangrando.

— Este é um ferimento relacionado ao trabalho — começou Harry, mas quando ela se virou para cuidar de sua mão, ele espirrou. Aquela reação básica a uma grande per manência na chuva fez sua visão embaçar. Quase perdeu o equilíbrio, lutando para respirar enquanto suas costelas doíam de forma aguda, e seu estômago se contorcia.

Gina olhou para cima, viu a dor nos olhos verdes, o rosto branco como cera.

— O que foi? — Sem pensar, ela passou os braços ao redor da cintura Harrye a fim de apoiar o corpo que tremia. — Você devia se sentar.

—Apenas... — Tentando firmar-se, ele a empurrou leve mente para trás. Sua visão ainda estava nublada nos cantos, fazendo-o se esforçar para clareá-la. — Algumas costelas machucadas — conseguiu murmurar quando recuperou o fôlego. Com a expressão de culpa e horror de Gina, Harry sorriu. — Ombro deslocado, clavícula quebrada... ferimen tos relacionados com o trabalho.

— Oh, pobrezinho. — Compaixão sobrepujou todos os outros sentimentos. — Venha, vou ajudá-lo a subir Você precisa de roupas secas. Estou fazendo uma sopa, e terá uma refeição quente. Deveria ter me contado que está se riamente ferido.

— Eu não estou... — Harry parou de falar novamente. O aro ma de Gina era fabuloso... e ela estava cozinhando. E sentindo pena dele. Por que ser tolo? — Não é tão ruim assim.

— Os homens são tolos em não admitir quando estão machucados. Vamos precisar da lanterna.

— No meu bolso de trás.

—Ah! — Ela conseguiu escorá-lo, movimentou o corpo. Harry não se importou nem um pouco quando os seios firmes de Gina se aninharam contra seu lado bom. Ou quando dedos longos e estreitos deslizaram sobre sua nádega para puxar a lanterna do bolso de seu jeans.

Realmente, não podia dizer que se importava. E aquilo lhe desviava a mente da dor

Ele a deixou conduzi-lo para cima, onde se sentou na la teral de sua cama desfeita. De lá, podia observá-la andando ao redor, encontrando mais velas para acender.

— Roupas secas — disse Gina, e começou a abrir as gavetas da cômoda. Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela virou-se com uma calça jeans e um moletom nos braços, e o fitou com um sorriso encantador.

— Você precisa que eu o ajude... hum, a trocar de rou pa?

Harry pensou na pergunta. Sabia que não deveria... era um passo muito avançado. Mas imaginou que se um homem pelo menos não pensasse em ser despido por uma linda mulher, poderia também dar um tiro na própria cabeça e acabar com tudo.

—... Não, obrigado. Posso me virar.

— Tudo bem, então. Vou descer para ver a sopa. Chame, se precisar de ajuda.

Gina desceu rapidamente, para mexer a sopa e repre ender-se.

Chamara-o de porco. O pobre homem não poderia lim par a casa quando estava machucado e com dor O fato de ter sido tão impaciente, antipática e ingrata a envergonhou. Pelo menos, podia deixá-lo o mais confortavelmente possí vel agora, dar-lhe um prato quente de sopa.

Ela foi arrumar as almofadas soltas no sofá... e tossiu violentamente com o pó que subiu. Aquilo a irritou de novo. Realmente, o lugar inteiro precisava ser virado de ponta-cabeça e sacudido.

Harry tinha dito que despedira a faxineira porque ela me xera em suas coisas. Gina não duvidava disso nem por um minuto. Ele, obviamente, possuía um temperamento terrível. Mas talvez as finanças também representassem um problema. Sendo arqueólogo, provavelmente vivia de doações, ou algo assim.

Ela teria de encontrar um meio de enviar-lhe pagamento pela noite de hospedagem... depois que vendesse o reló gio.

Quando ele desceu, Gina tinha cumbucas, canecas e papel-toalha dobrado, em vez de guardanapos, sobre a mesinha de centro. Havia velas acesas, a luz do fogo e o Harryicioso aroma de sopa quente.

Ela sorriu... então, o olhou por um momento, e, por que os cabelos de Harry estavam secos agora, pôde ver que não eram castanhos. Ou não somente castanhos, como tinha presumi do. Possuíam diversas mechas mais escuras e eram rebeldes.

Cabelos maravilhosos! teve de admitir, num estilo desa linhado que, de alguma maneira, combinava com os olhos verde-garrafa.

— Você vai se sentir melhor depois que comer.

Ele já estava se sentindo muito melhor depois de tomar um de seus analgésicos. O latejar havia diminuído para uma dor irritante. Estava contando com a comida para eli minar isso.

Teria dado tudo por um banho quente, mas um homem não poderia ter tudo.

— O que temos para o jantar?

— Potage. — Ela deu à palavra, de modo Harryiberado, um som elegante. — Crème de tomate avec pomme de terre. — Rindo, bateu a colher contra a panela. — Você tinha muitas latas, então eu misturei a sopa com batatas e usei um pouco de leite. Ficaria muito melhor com algumas ervas, mas não existe isso em sua despensa. Sente-se. Relaxe. Eu vou servir

Em circunstâncias normais, Harry não gostava de ser mi mado. Pelo menos, achava que não. Na verdade, não podia se lembrar de ter sido mimado alguma vez. Todavia, aquela não era o que as pessoas considerariam uma noite normal, e ele poderia aproveitá-la.

— Você não parece do tipo que cozinha... e mais do tipo que tem uma cozinheira.

Aquilo a fez franzir o cenho. Achava que parecia uma mulher muito normal, muito comum.

— Sou uma ótima cozinheira. — Gina serviu a sopa. Porque aquilo a interessara, tivera aulas particulares com um fabuloso chef. — Mas esta é minha primeira tentativa em fogo aberto.

— Parece que você conseguiu. O cheiro está delicio so, também. — Aquele era o modo de Harry elogiar... assim como seu murmúrio antecipado foi sua maneira de agrade cer quando ela lhe entregou a cumbuca.

— Eu não sabia o que você ia querer beber Café ou lei te? Tem cerveja... e vinho.

Café. Tomei alguns remédios, portanto é melhor evi tar o álcool. — Ele já estava tomando a sopa quando ela continuou parada à sua frente, esperando. Harry a olhou. — O que foi?

Gina reprimiu um suspiro. Já que ele não tinha a cor tesia de oferecer, ela teria de pedir.

— Eu gostaria de um copo de vinho, se você não se im portar.

— Não me importo.

— Obrigada. — Mantendo os dentes cerrados, ela ser viu café, então foi para a cozinha. Como, perguntou-se, um homem podia passar a vida sem aprender boas maneiras? Gina abriu a garrafa de vinho, e, após uma breve hesita ção, levou a garrafa para a sala.

Tomaria dois copos, decidiu, e lhe enviaria o custo da garrafa juntamente com o dinheiro pela hospedagem.

Uma vez que Harry já tinha tomado toda a sopa da cumbuca, ela lhe serviu uma segunda, uma para si mesma e se acomodou.

Já tinha enfrentado inúmeros jantares tediosos, eventos oficiais e sociais. Certamente, poderia enfrentar uma única noite de tempestade com Harry Potter.

— Então, você deve viajar bastante em seu trabalho.

— Faz parte.

— Você gosta do que faz?

— Seria estupidez trabalhar com algo que eu não gos tasse, não é?

Gina assumiu sua expressão diplomática e deu um gole no vinho.

— Algumas pessoas têm poucas escolhas em certas áreas de suas vidas. Trabalham onde vivem. Como vivem. Infelizmente, sei muito pouco sobre sua área. Você estuda... ossos?

— Ás vezes. — Ele deu de ombros quando ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Conversa fiada, pensou. Nunca vira razão para isso. — Civilizações, arquitetura, habitat, tradições, religiões, culturas. Algo aproximado da antropologia. E ossos, porque eles são parte do que restou daquelas civilizações.

— O que você procura em seus estudos?

— Respostas.

Gina assentiu para aquilo. Sempre queria respostas.

— Para que perguntas?

— Todas.

Ela se levantou para lhe servir uma outra caneca de café.

— Você é ambicioso.

— Não. Curioso.

Quando os lábios de Gina se curvaram dessa vez, não foi com um sorriso educado. Era um sorriso generoso e ca loroso que iluminou o rosto dela lindamente, e os olhos. E fez o estômago de Harry se contrair

— Isso é muito melhor do que ambição.

— Você acha?

— Com certeza. Ambição pode ser... geralmente é algo limitado. Curiosidade é algo amplo e libertador, aberto a possibilidades. O que seus ossos lhe dizem? — Ela riu, en tão gesticulou para a mesa lateral desordenada, antes de se sentar de novo. — Aqueles ossos.

Qual era o problema?, pensou ele. Teria de escrever so bre eles de qualquer forma. Não machucaria falar sobre o assunto... de um modo limitado.

— Ela tinha aproximadamente 45 anos quando morreu — começou Harry.

— Ela?

— Isso mesmo. Uma americana nativa. Ela sofreu diver sas fraturas... perna e braço, provavelmente de uma queda... muitos anos antes de morrer. O que indica que sua cultura era menos nômade do que se acreditava, e que a doença e os ferimentos foram cuidados, tratados.

— Bem, é claro que eles cuidariam dela.

— Não existe "é claro" nesse assunto. Em algumas culturas daquele tipo, o tipo que incapacitava e impedia os fe ridos de serem um estorvo para a tribo, isso teria resultado em abandono.

— Bem, crueldade não é nada novo — murmurou ela.

— Não, assim como eficiência também, ou sobrevivên cia dos mais fortes. Mas, nesse caso, a tribo se importava com doentes e feridos, e enterrava seus corpos com respeito e cerimônia. Provavelmente, levavam um dia inteiro para enterrar Ela, e outros descobertos no projeto, estavam embrulhados em um tipo de fio feito de plantas nativas. Um entrelaçamento complexo — continuou ele, pensando em voz alta em vez de conversando com Gina. — Algo que teve de ser tecido e levou considerável tempo. Com certeza, eles não se mudavam da maneira dos nômades. Um local semipermanente. Havia muita pesca lá... e semente, nozes, raízes, madeira para fogo e cabanas. Frutos do mar.

— Você sabe de tudo isso a partir de alguns ossos?

— O quê?

Gina viu, realmente o viu voltando-se para ela. O jeito como os olhos verdes a fixaram novamente ficaram alterados com uma vaga irritação.

— Você descobriu tudo isso a partir de alguns ossos? — repetiu ela.

Aquilo era uma pequena parte do que Harry tinha desco berto... e teorizado.

— Temos mais descobertas do que apenas alguns ossos.

— Quanto mais você aprende, mais entende como eles viviam, por que faziam certas coisas. O que resultou da vida Harryes, e o que foi perdido. Imagino que você descobre como eles construíam suas casas, como cozinhavam. Como criavam os filhos, enterravam os mortos. Que divindades adoravam e que batalhas lutavam. E, no final das contas, como nós evoluímos disso. É isso?

Aquele era, admitiu Harry, um bom resumo para uma lei ga. Havia um cérebro dentro daquele pacote refinado.

— É mais ou menos isso.

— Talvez as mulheres cozinhassem sopa sobre um fogo ao ar livre.

Ele viu o brilho de humor, e quase sorriu de volta.

— Mulheres lidam com atividades culinárias desde o começo dos tempos. Você deve saber que há um motivo para isso.

— Oh, eu entendo: os homens são mais inclinados a ba ter em seus peitos e procurar brigas, em vez de se preocu parem com tarefas mais básicas e menos heroicas.

— Você tem razão. — Harry se levantou. Apesar do café, estava com sono. Este era o principal motivo por que evita va as pílulas analgésicas com a maior frequência possível. — Eu vou subir. Camas vagas estão no primeiro quarto, à esquerda da escada.

Sem um "Obrigado", um desejo de boa-noite, ou mesmo um de seus ocasionais resmungos, ele deixou Gina sozi nha perto do fogo.


	4. Capítulo Três

**Três**

_Não SEI o que fazer de meu anfitrião, _Gina escreveu. Era tarde agora, e ela optara por aconchegar-se no terrível sofá em frente à lareira, uma vez que o quarto no andar de cima estava gelado e úmido... e escuro.

Não tinha ouvido nenhum som vindo de Harry, e embora tivesse tentado as luzes e o telefone, não conseguira ser bem-sucedida com nenhum deles.

_Decidi atribuir a falta de habilidades sociais dele ao fato de que sua linha de trabalho o coloca mais na compa nhia dos falecidos há muito tempo do que na dos vivos. E, a temperar isso, alguma compaixão devido aos ferimentos de Harry. Mas suspeito que ele seja bruto e rude de maneira imperdoável quando está saudável._

_De qualquer forma, ele é interessante... e passar um tempo com pessoas que me tratam como tratariam qual quer um é parte dessa experiência._

_Um lado altamente positivo do estilo de vida eremita de Harry é que não tem televisão no chalé. Imagine isso, uma casa americana sem um único aparelho de televisão! Também não vi jornais ou revistas atuais. Embora alguns possam estar enterrados no meio da bagunça em que ele vive._

_As chances de um homem assim me reconhecer, mesmo nestas condições estranhamente íntimas, são quase inexis tentes. Isso é muito tranquilizador._

_Apesar da estranha escolha das condições de moradia quando não está trabalhando numa escavação, Harry é, obviamente, inteligente. Quando falou sobre o traba lho, embora brevemente, havia um brilho em seus olhos. Um senso de curiosidade, de procurar respostas, que me agrada muito. Talvez porque eu também esteja procurando alguma coisa. Em mim mesma._

_Embora eu saiba que esse não é um comportamento muito apropriado, li mais dos papéis de Harry quando me certifiquei de que ele estava em seu quarto no andar de cima. É um trabalho fascinante! Pelo que entendi das ano tações, ele faz parte de uma equipe que descobriu um local de escavação no sul da Flórida. Enterrados sob a turfa preta que estavam removendo para o projeto de um lago, encontraram os ossos de pessoas que viveram na Antiguidade... 7 mil anos atrás, segundo os testes revelaram._

_Tais descobertas são incríveis para mim! Uma menininha enterrada com seus brinquedos, artefatos de ossos, chifres e madeira, alguns deles entalhados com padrões. Um forte senso de ritual e apreciação pela beleza. Há de senhos... pergunto-me se foi Harry quem os fez. Desenhos in trincados e bem-feitos._

_Há tantas anotações, papéis e itens! Honestamente, eles estão espalhados pelo chalé inteiro. Eu adoraria organizá-los, ler sobre o projeto desde o início até o momento presente. Mas isso é impossível na atual desordem total, sem mencionar minha partida amanhã cedo._

_Quanto a mim mesma, estou progredindo. Tenho dormido melhor a cada noite. Meu apetite retomou, e talvez eu esteja comendo um pouco mais do que deveria. Hoje, após dirigir por longas horas e de um pequeno acidente, passei um bom tempo fazendo tarefas domésticas elementares. Algo bastante físico. Há menos de duas semanas, tarefas mundanas pareciam sugar toda a minha energia... Física, emocional e mentalmente. Contudo, depois deste dia, sin to-me forte, quase energizada._

_Esse período, essa liberdade de simplesmente ser, era exatamente o remédio que eu precisava. _

_Quero mais, mais algumas semanas, antes que Gina Weasley volte a ser Gina de Cordina._

Pela manhã, o sol quente e brilhante bateu diretamente sobre os olhos de Harry. Ele se movimentou, procurando pelo escuro e pelo sonho incrível que envolvia uma ruiva esbelta com uma voz sexy e olhos dourados. E virou-se de lado na cama.

Acordou praguejando.

Quando sua mente clareou, lembrou que a ruiva esbelta era real. O fato de que ela era real, e estava dormindo sob o mesmo teto, o deixou um pouco desconfortável com o sonho. Também recordou que a razão pela qual a mulher refinada estava em seu quarto de hóspedes era porque o carro dela estava no buraco, e não havia eletricidade nem telefone.

Isso significava que, em vez de um banho quente, ele iria mergulhar num lago frio. Reuniu o que precisava e desceu a escada. Parou quando a ouviu cantando.

A voz bonita com seu sotaque levemente exótico parecia fora de lugar naquele chalé. Mas Harry não podia deixar de apreciar o aroma de café fresco.

O café estava esquentando na lareira, e Gina, na cozi nha, revirava a despensa.

Ele viu que o chão tinha sido lavado. Não sabia que res tava algum brilho naquele piso, mas ela conseguira recu perá-lo. Havia flores selvagens em um copo sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Gina havia aberto a janela da cozinha, a porta da área de serviço e a porta dos fundos, para que o ar fresco e agra dável circulasse.

Ela deu um passo atrás, uma pequena lata de cogumelos na mão... e abafou um grito de susto quando o viu.

Ele estava descalço e sem camisa, vestido apenas de cal ça de moletom surrada e tipoia.

Os ombros eram largos, e a pele... aparentemente toda a pele tinha um lindo bronzeado, em tom dourado. O mo letom era largo sobre os quadris estreitos, revelando um abdômen firme e definido. Havia músculos fascinantes no braço machucado.

Gina sentiu a instintiva aprovação feminina mexer com seu interior um instante antes de ver os arranhões na costela direita de Harry.

— Meu Deus! — Ela queria tocar, acariciar, e mal pôde se conter — Isso deve ser muito dolorido.

— Não é tão mau assim. O que você está fazendo?

— Planejando o café-da-manhã. Já estou acordada algu mas horas, então estou pronta para tomar o café.

— Por quê?

— Porque estou com fome.

— Não. — Ele se virou para procurar uma caneca. Se não tivesse cafeína imediatamente, iria desintegrar — Por que você está acordada há algumas horas?

— Hábito.

Gina sabia sobre a maior parte das fantasias das pes soas em relação a uma princesa, e a realidade da vida era dramaticamente diferente. No hábito oficial, era raro que acordasse depois das 6h. Não que Harry Potter soubesse que ela possuía um hábito oficial.

— Um hábito ruim — murmurou ele, e andou até a ca feteira.

Gina pegou sua própria caneca e voltou-se para ele.

— Fiz uma caminhada bem cedinho — começou ela. — Está um dia lindo e o lugar é maravilhoso. O bosque é adorável. E há um lago. Vi veados se banhando, e dedaleiras e aquilégias esporinhas florescendo. Isso me respondeu a questão de por que alguém viveria aqui. Agora me per gunto como você suporta deixar este lugar

—Ainda é para cá que eu volto. — Ele bebeu a primeira xícara de café do jeito que um homem vagando no deserto bebia água. Então, fechando os olhos, respirou novamente.

— Obrigado, Deus!

— A eletricidade ainda não voltou. Temos três ovos... que teremos de misturar com queijo e cogumelos.

— Tanto faz. Preciso me lavar — Harry começou a andar, então parou e olhou para ela.

— O que foi?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Você é bonita, amiga. Bem bonita — repetiu ele num murmúrio, e saiu.

_Aquilo não tinha soado como um elogio_, pensou Gina. Mesmo assim, sentiu um friozinho na barriga, e continuou sentindo quando voltou para a cozinha, a fim de bater os ovos.

Harry comeu os ovos com uma determinação que a fez se perguntar por que havia se preocupado com o sabor.

O fato era que ele estava no paraíso por comer alguma coisa que ele mesmo não havia preparado. Algo realmente com aparência de comida. Tão feliz que nem mencionou que notara que seus papéis na sala de estar haviam sido organizados em pilhas.

Ela ganhou pontos extras por não puxar conversa. Harry detestava ter alguém tagarelando nos seus ouvidos antes que começasse o dia.

Se a aparência de Gina não fosse uma distração tão grande, ele poderia ter lhe oferecido um emprego tempo rário para limpar o chalé e cozinhar suas refeições. Mas quando uma mulher possuía uma aparência como aquela, e conseguia entrar em seus sonhos apenas algumas horas depois que você a conhecera, significava problema.

Quanto antes ela partisse, melhor.

Como se tivesse lido sua mente, Gina se levantou e começou a tirar a mesa. Falou pela primeira vez desde que eles tinham se sentado:

— Sei que estou sendo um estorvo, e apreciei sua ajuda e hospitalidade, mas lamento precisar lhe pedir um outro fa vor Poderia me levar até o telefone mais próximo, à cidade ou a um mecânico? O que for mais simples para você.

Ele olhou para cima. Gina, qualquer que fosse seu so brenome, tinha classe, além de ser bonita. Harry não gostava do fato de que a graciosidade natural dela o fazia se sentir malvado por querer vê-la longe.

— Claro. Sem problema. — Mesmo enquanto falava, ele ouviu o som de um carro se aproximando do chalé. Levantando-se, foi ver quem mais iria perturbá-lo.

Gina andou até a janela. No instante que viu a palavra "xerife" na lateral do carro, deu um passo atrás. Policiais, pensou, nervosa, eram observadores treinados. Ela preferia evitar contato direto.

Harry percebeu o movimento rápido de Gina pelo canto do olho, franziu o cenho, então saiu.

— Olá, Harry. — O xerife Larry Risener era um homem de meia-idade, atlético e de fala mansa. Harry o conhecia desde criança.

— Xerife.

— Só estou checando a redondeza. Uma tempestade feia ontem à noite. Eletricidade e telefones estão interrompidos na maior parte do município.

— Inclusive aqui. Alguma previsão de quando teremos os serviços de volta?

— Bem. — Risener sorriu, coçou o rosto. — Você sabe como é.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Vi um sedã compacto num buraco da estrada a alguns quilômetros daqui. Carro alugado. Parece que alguém teve problemas com a tempestade.

— Isso mesmo. — Harry inclinou-se na ombreira da porta da área de serviço. — Passei por lá logo depois que acon teceu. Não foi possível chamar o reboque. A motorista dor miu aqui a noite passada. Eu estava prestes a ir até Carl, ver o que ele pode fazer.

— Tudo bem, então. Eu não queria pensar que algum tu rista estava vagando no meio da área florestal. Vou poupar sua viagem, e ver se Carl pode passar lá para ver o carro, e depois vir informá-lo o que está acontecendo.

— Eu apreciaria isso.

— Certo, então. Como você está? O ombro e tudo mais?

— Melhor Continua doendo muito, mas agora só meta de do tempo que doía.

— Notícias de seus pais?

— Não, em aproximadamente uma semana.

— Dê minhas lembranças a eles quando encontrá-los — disse Risener enquanto voltava para o carro. — Meu filho mais novo ainda gosta daqueles fósseis que sua mãe deu a ele.

— Farei isso. — Harry esperou até que o carro do xerife partisse e desaparecesse de visão. Então se virou, ciente de que Gina o seguira para a área de serviço.

— Você tem problemas com a lei?

— Não. — A surpresa com a pergunta tomou a voz dela um pouco aguda. — Não, é claro que não — acrescentou com firmeza.

Quando Harry se virou, os olhos verdes estavam intensos, e totalmente focados no rosto dela.

— Não me engane.

Gina cruzou os braços, e se acalmou.

— Não violei nenhuma lei. Não estou com problemas ou sendo procurada por qualquer autoridade. Estou simples mente viajando, e prefiro não explicar para a polícia que não tenho um destino em particular.

A voz de Gina era firme agora, o olhar claro e nive lado. Se fosse mentirosa, pensou Harry, era muito boa nisso. No momento, era mais fácil aceitar a palavra dela.

— Tudo bem. Carl vai levar mais de uma hora para che gar ao seu carro e passar por aqui. Ache alguma coisa pra fazer. Preciso trabalhar.

— Harry. — Gina sabia que deveria agradecer por confiar em sua palavra, mas ainda estava parcialmen te se sentindo insultada por ele ter questionado. Entre tanto, devia-lhe pelo que Harry tinha feito por ela... e sem pre pagava seus débitos. — Imagino que seja difícil para você compilar suas anotações e papéis com uma única mão. Tenho duas, e ficaria feliz de emprestá-las por uma hora.

Ele não a queria do seu lado. Isso era uma realidade. Mas o fato era que não estava conseguindo fazer muita coi sa sozinho. E se ficasse de olho em Gina, ela não pode ria mexer em sua papelada.

— Você sabe usar um teclado?

— Sim.

Harry franziu o cenho para as mãos dela. Macias, pensou O tipo de mãos que estavam acostumadas com manicuras semanais. Duvidava que aquelas mãos digitassem bem, mas era frustrante tentar transcrever o texto com cinco dedos.

— Certo, apenas... sente-se ou algo assim. Não toque em nada — acrescentou ele quando saiu do cômodo.

Harry voltou com um laptop.

— Há bateria para algumas horas. Eu tenho backups, mas não precisaremos deles. — Ele pôs o laptop sobre a mesa, começou a lutar para abri-lo.

— Eu posso fazer isso. — Gina o afastou.

— Apenas abra-o e não faça mais nada — ordenou ele, e saiu novamente. Voltou com uma caixa, fazendo um pouco de esforço. E irritou-se quando ela tentou lhe tirar a caixa da mão. — Eu consegui. Droga.

Gina inclinou a cabeça... de maneira régia, pensou ele.

— Tenho certeza que é frustrante estar fisicamente inca pacitado. Mas pare de gritar comigo.

Quando ela se sentou novamente, cruzando os braços de modo frio, Harry mexeu dentro da caixa e murmurou:

— Você vai digitar só isso. Não preciso de nenhum co mentário, perguntas ou sermões. — Ele colocou uma pilha de papéis soltos, recortes de jornal, fotos e cadernos sobre a mesa, manuseou-os brevemente. — Precisa abrir o docu mento.

Gina permaneceu sentada, as mãos unidas, a boca fir memente fechada.

— Pensei que você soubesse usar um teclado.

— Eu sei. Mas você acabou de ordenar que eu não faça perguntas, portanto, não posso perguntar que documento você quer que eu abra, e de que programa.

Ele praguejou de novo, então, se inclinou sobre ela e começou a digitar. Acabou quase enterrando o nariz nos cabelos de Gina... o que o perturbou. Eram macios, brilhantes, fragrantes. Ela era muito feminina para despertar seus instintos mais primitivos. Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e se concentrou em abrir o arquivo que queria.

Sem pensar, Gina virou a cabeça. Sua boca quase ro çou na dele, chocando a ambos e os fazendo se contrair. Harry lhe lançou um olhar frustrado e enfiou a mão boa no bolso.

— Aí está o documento.

— Oh! — Gina teve de engolir em seco e lutar con tra a vontade de pigarrear Em vez disso, respirou profun damente algumas vezes. Os olhos dele eram tão verdes! pensou.

— Vá para o final do texto. — Ele quase se inclinou para frente de novo para fazer aquilo, antes de lembrar que ficaria em cima dela mais uma vez. — Preciso continuar de lá.

Ela fez aquilo com uma eficiência tão casual que o sa tisfez. Cauteloso agora, Harry passou por trás dela para pegar seus óculos de leitura; pegou, da pilha desordenada, as ano tações que precisava.

Os olhos incríveis, pensou Gina, pareciam ainda mais verdes, ainda mais intensos, quando ele usava aque les óculos com aro de chifre.

— Enterrados com os remanescentes estão materiais de plantas — ele começou a ditar, então, a fitou com expres são severa. — Você vai ficar sentada aí ou digitar?

Gina reprimiu uma resposta zangada: não se rebaixaria ao nível dele... e começou a digitar. — E provável que as plantas, tais como os figos-da-índia intactos que foram resgatados, fossem ofertas de alimento enterradas com os mortos. Um número de sementes foi encontrado em áreas estomacais de esqueletos articulados.

Ela digitava rapidamente, seguindo o ritmo da voz dele. voz muito bonita, pensou Gina, quando não estava gritando ou resmungando. Quase melodiosa. Harry falou de abóboras encontradas em outra escavação, teorizando que a espécime de planta devia ter crescido no local de sementes trazidas da América do Sul ou da América Central.

Ele a fazia visualizar aquilo tudo, e era um presente pensou ela. Começou a formar uma imagem na mente daquelas pessoas que tinham viajado para a margem do rio e construído um lar. Cuidando dos filhos, se importando com os doentes e enterrando seus mortos com respeito e cerimônia no rico solo de turfa.

— Castanheiras? — Gina parou, virou-se para ele quebrando o ritmo de Harry com seu entusiasmo. — Você pode dizer, a partir de amostras de pólen, que havia Casta nheiras lá 9 mil anos atrás? Mas como pode...

— Ouça, eu não estou dando uma aula aqui. — Harry viu o brilho nos olhos dela desaparecer, tornando-os frios e va zios. E se sentiu um imbecil. Suspirou. — Tudo bem. São mais de 3 metros de turfa, levou 11 mil anos desde a última Era Glacial para chegar a este ponto.

Ele manuseou seus papéis novamente e achou fotos e desenhos.

— Você recolhe amostras... profundidades diferentes, amostras distintas, e faz testes que revelam os tipos de plantas existentes na área. Mudanças no clima.

— Como os testes mostram mudanças no clima?

— Pelo tipo de plantas. Frias, quentes, frias, quentes. — Ele apontou nos desenhos. — Estamos falando de eras aqui, portanto, estamos falando de muitas variações climáticas. Folhas, sementes, queda de pólen no lago, a turfa que os preserva... tudo isso cria uma atmosfera anaeróbica, fecha o oxigênio — explicou. — Sem oxigênio, não há crescimento de fungos ou bactérias, retarda a deca dência.

— Por que eles enterrariam os mortos num lago?

— Pode ter sido por motivos religiosos. Havia gás nos pântanos, e isso fazia o lago brilhar à noite. Metano borbu lha, dando a ilusão, se você não entende do assunto, de que a água respira. Os mortos param de respirar.

Poético, pensou Gina.

— Então, eles podem ter escolhido o lago para levar ar aos mortos. Isso é adorável.

— Sim, ou pode ter sido porque, sem pás para cavar, era mais fácil fechar um buraco na lama.

— Gosto mais da primeira explicação. — E ela lhe sor riu, lindamente.

— Sim, bem. — Uma vez que o sorriso de Gina fez a garganta de Harry secar, ele se virou para pegar um café. E ficou momentaneamente confuso por não ver a cafeteira.

— Está no outro cômodo — disse ela, lendo a expres são dele perfeitamente. — Gostaria que eu fizesse um café fresco?

— Sim, ótimo. — Harry olhou para o pulso, então lembrou que não estava usando relógio. — Que horas são?

— Onze horas.

Sozinho, ele andou pela cozinha, parou para olhar o que tinha sido digitado. Foi forçado a admitir que era mais, mui to mais, do que conseguira sozinho com seus ferimentos.

Algumas semanas naquele ritmo e seus artigos poderiam estar prontos. A parte mais irritante de seu trabalho. E ainda poderia dedicar bastante atenção para organizar os relató rios de laboratório e catalogar

Algumas semanas, pensou, girando o ombro num teste. Os médicos tinham dito que levaria mais algumas semanas para que recuperasse a mobilidade. O fato era que haviam estimado aproximadamente quatro semanas antes que ele estivesse totalmente em forma de novo. Mas em sua opi nião, médicos eram sempre pessimistas.

Deveria contratar uma digitadora temporária, ou algo assim. Provavelmente, deveria. Mas, oh! detestava ter es tranhos ao seu lado. Era melhor investir em um computa dor ativado por voz. Imaginou quanto tempo levaria para conseguir um, instalá-lo e se acostumar

— O café vai demorar alguns minutos. — Gina se sentou novamente, posicionou os dedos sobre as teclas. — Onde estávamos?

Olhando pela janela da cozinha, Harry começou precisamente de onde parara. Em poucos minutos tinha esquecido que Gina estava lá. Ele mal registrava o suave som do teclado enquanto ele falava de folhas de repolho e raízes de tifa.

Seguiu para caça e pesca quando o som de pneus inter rompeu seu discurso. Intrigado, tirou os óculos e franziu o cenho para o caminhão vermelho de reboque parado diante do chalé.

O que Carl estava fazendo lá?

— É o mecânico?

Harry piscou, virou-se. Sua mente voltou ao presente, com uma vaga irritação.

— Certo. Sim.

Carl era muito gordo e ofegou quando desceu do cami nhão. Tirou o chapéu, coçou a grande cabeça careca, assentiu com um gesto de cabeça quando Harry saiu do chalé.

— Harry.

— Carl.

— Como estão seus pais?

— Estão bem, da última vez que tive notícias.

— Ótimo. — Carl estreitou os olhos atrás das lentes dos óculos escuros quando avistou Gina. — O carro na es trada é seu, senhorita?

— Sim. Você conseguiu tirá-lo de lá?

— Ainda não. Dei uma olhada no veículo. Tem um farol quebrado. O tanque de óleo está arruinado. O pneu traseiro esquerdo está plano como

uma panqueca. Parece que a roda entortou um pouco, também. Tudo isso terá de ser conserta do antes que você volte para a estrada.

— Entendo. Você vai poder consertá-lo?

— Sim. Vou pedir que me mandem as peças quando eu chegar à oficina. Não deve levar mais do que alguns dias.

Alguns dias! Gina pensara que poderia seguir viagem no fim da tarde.

— Oh! Tudo bem.

— Reboque, peças, mão-de-obra... tudo ficará por volta de 300 dólares.

Desespero estampou-se nas feições de Gina antes que pudesse controlar-se, embora tivesse conseguido engolir o gemido que quase saiu de sua garganta. Trezentos dólares era 20 a mais do que lhe restava em dinheiro vivo.

O problema, percebeu enquanto refletia, iria deixá-la totalmente sem dinheiro. Não podia ligar para a compa nhia de aluguel de carros, pois seu nome não estava nos registros deles, portanto, não tinha opção a não ser ligar para sua casa e pedir dinheiro. A ideia a fez se sentir uma fracassada.

Seu silêncio e a expressão preocupada nos olhos fizeram Carl mudar de posição de forma agitada.

— Ah... eu precisaria de 100 dólares. Você pode pagar o restante quando o trabalho estiver pronto.

— Vou buscar o dinheiro.

Pensaria em alguma coisa, Gina prometeu a si mesma enquanto entrava e subia para pegar a carteira. Tinha de ha ver um jeito de vender seu relógio, penhorar, ou algo assim, até o dia seguinte, ou no máximo em dois dias. Possuía o suficiente para um hotel barato e para comer até que o carro fosse consertado. Contanto que fosse cuidadosa.

Daria um jeito nesse meio tempo. Era boa em resolver problemas.

Mas seu estômago estava contraído enquanto ela con tava as notas. Era, descobriu, terrível precisar de dinheiro. Uma experiência que nunca tivera antes... E, reconheceu, provavelmente lhe faria bem.

Cento e oitenta dólares e alguns trocados guardados numa carteira que custara duas vezes aquilo. Que isso lhe sirva de lição, ordenou a si mesma e desceu a escada.

Harry estava na cozinha novamente, lendo mais anota ções.

— Pensei em pedir para o mecânico me dar uma carona até a cidade.

— Ele foi embora.

— Embora? — Gina correu para a janela, olhou para fora. — Para onde?

— Para trabalhar no seu carro.

— Mas eu ainda não o paguei.

— Ele pôs na minha conta. Você vai pegar aquele café?

— Na sua conta? — O orgulho a fez endireitar a coluna. — Não, eu tenho dinheiro.

— Ótimo, você pode me pagar quando seu carro estiver funcionando.

Ele pegou uma caneca e saiu. Gina o seguiu.

— Aqui, pegue isto.

Harry a ignorou, assim como ignorou o dinheiro que ela estendia, e continuou sua ação de tirar a cafeteira do fogo, levá-la para mesa, para que pudesse despejar na caneca, carregar de volta para a lareira, então pegar a caneca.

Gina estava tremendo de nervoso, ele notou. O que era bastante interessante. Harry lhe dava crédito por se sen tir irritada. Ela não estava acostumada a ser coagida. Ou a enfrentar problemas financeiros. Havia dinheiro em algum lugar... ela estava usando uma boa quantia com aquele re lógio suíço no pulso. Mas, no momento, não possuía nada na carteira.

Aquele era um quebra-cabeça, mas não era problema seu resolvê-lo.

Tinha sentido pena de Gina, e não era uma reação co mum sua, quando vira toda aquela preocupação estampada no rosto bonito. E admirara a maneira com que ela havia controlado a emoção rapidamente. Não ficara agitada ou choramingando, ou usara sua beleza para convencer Carl a baixar o preço.

Mantivera o controle. Isso ele respeitava.

E lhe ocorreu que poderia ajudá-la, e resolver um de seus próprios problemas sem que nenhum dos dois se sentisse mal com aquilo.

— Imagino que você ganhou 20 dólares esta manhã — disse Harry. — Calculando 10 dólares por hora de trabalho. Eu lhe pagarei isso para digitar, e você pode ganhar cama e refeições se limpar este lugar e cozinhar. Se Carl diz al guns dias, pode esperar no mínimo quatro. Durante quatro dias você terá um lugar para ficar e será capaz de pagar o conserto do carro.

Gina o estudou, absorveu as palavras.

— Você quer que eu trabalhe para você? Que... faça suas tarefas domésticas?

— Você já está fazendo isso de qualquer forma, não está? Terá hospedagem grátis por quatro dias, eu não perco tem po com meu trabalho, e nós nos separamos depois disso.

Gina se virou, uma atitude que ele deduziu que fosse vergonha. Teria ficado surpreso, e confuso, ao ver que ela estava sorrindo amplamente, e controlando-se para não rir.

Oh! o que a mídia faria com aquilo, pensou Gina en quanto reprimia uma gargalhada. Gina de Cordina pa gando por um teto sobre sua cabeça com tarefas de esfregar pisos, esquentar sopas enlatadas e digitar anotações sobre ossos e sementes de sabugueiro.

_"Como a princesa passou suas férias de verão"_. Quase podia visualizar a manchete.

Teve de fechar os olhos com força e morder o lábio para conter a risada.

Deveria recusar, é claro. Dar os 100 dólares a Harry, pedir uma carona para a cidade, onde poderia contatar seus pais e pedir um pequeno empréstimo, ou vender seu relógio.

Mas, Deus, aquilo era tão delicioso! E tão maravilhosa mente diferente! Este não era o propósito preciso daquela busca?

Sem televisões, sem jornais com sua fotografia neles. Trabalho interessante numa linda parte do país na qual nun ca estivera antes. Aprender sobre um assunto que achava mais fascinante do que qualquer coisa que havia estudado na escola, e saber que estava causando um impacto positivo somente com suas próprias habilidades. Não por causa de quem era, por obrigações e favores... porém, mais impor tante, porque era sua escolha.

Não, jamais poderia recusar aquela oportunidade que acabara de cair no seu colo.

— Eu ficaria muito grata. — A voz de Gina tremeu um pouco com o humor reprimido... o que Harry confundiu com um ataque de lágrimas.

Nada poderia tê-lo assustado mais.

— É um acordo justo, nada mais. Não se sinta diminuída por isso.

— Um acordo muito justo. — Ela se virou, os olhos bri lhando, e esforçou-se para manter o tom de voz casual e leve. — Aceito — acrescentou e estendeu uma das mãos.

Harry ignorou a mão, porque tinha adicionado um limite pessoal ao acordo. Não iria, de maneira alguma, por motivo algum, tocá-la.

— Vou ligar o gerador, caso a eletricidade não volte. Limpe alguma coisa. Apenas não toque nos meus papéis.

Gina esperou até ouvir a porta dos fundos bater, antes de se sentar e rir com vontade.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Quatro**

Uma hora depois, horrorizada com o estado do chalé, ago ra que tinha feito uma avaliação completa, Gina foi para o galpão. Estava armada com uma longa lista.

— Você precisa de suprimentos.

— Passe-me a chave de fenda.

Ela pegou a ferramenta e se considerou altamente civili zada por não usá-la para bater na cabeça dele.

— Sua casa está uma vergonha. Vou precisar de produtos de limpeza... de preferência produtos fortes e concentrados. Se quer uma refeição decente, tem de comprar alimentos para estocar. Você precisa ir à cidade.

Harry apertou um parafuso, empurrou o botão de ligar. E não recebeu nada além de um ruído do gerador.

— Não tenho tempo para ir à cidade.

— Se você quer comida na sua barriga e roupas limpas em sua cama, terá de arranjar tempo.

Ele usou a chave de fenda para bater no gerador com rai va, depois o chutou três vezes. Muito acostumada à reação masculina diante de objetos inanimados irritantes para ficar surpresa, Gina continuou parada, com a lista na mão.

Quando Harry parou de praguejar, ela angulou a cabeça.

— Sempre me perguntei por que os homens se referem às máquinas que não cooperam com eufemismos femininos rudes.

— Porque tais eufemismos servem como uma luva. — Ele se inclinou para a frente, bateu no botão, e gemeu com satisfação quando o gerador emitiu um barulho alto e começou a funcionar.

— Agora que você conseguiu esta incrível façanha, vá se limpar antes de ir às compras.

Com olhos estreitos para o rosto dela, Harry pegou a chave de fenda novamente e considerou o peso em sua mão.

Gina não perdeu o significado da ação. Simplesmente ergueu o queixo.

Ele jogou a ferramenta de lado, pegou a lista e manchou o papel com óleo de motor das mãos.

— Detesto mulheres mandonas.

— Não suporto homens rudes. Nós dois temos simples mente de lidar com isso, uma vez que estou lavando suas roupas íntimas no momento.

Um fraco brilho de humor surgiu nos olhos de Harry.

— Você tem muita goma. Apenas não use isso em meus shorts.

Eles começaram a andar para a porta ao mesmo tempo, e acabaram colidindo no caminho. A mão de Gina foi automaticamente para o peito de Harry, onde encontrou as surpreendentes batidas fortes do coração, que combinavam com as dela.

— Você terá de ficar fora de meu caminho — disse Harry.

— Então, você terá de olhar por onde anda. — Ela viu, com uma excitação relutante, o olhar de Harry abaixar e se fixar em sua boca. Em resposta, entreabriu os lábios e res pirou fundo e devagar.

— Você tem razão quanto a isso, amiga — murmurou Harry, e saiu.

— Bem. — Gina exalou o ar, esfregando um dos de dos suavemente sobre lábios que pareciam quentes demais. — Bem, bem.

Estava zangada, exausta e energizada... de uma maneira que não se sentia há muito tempo. Viva, inteira, saudável e. percebeu, interessada. Aquilo era algo para refletir.

Harry descobriu, rapidamente demais, que não gostava de ser enviado para aquele tipo de tarefa. Fazendo compras no meio do dia e coçando a cabeça em frustração na metade dos itens da lista de Gina.

Que diabos era cerefólio, e por que precisava ser fresco?

Por que raios ela necessitava de duas dúzias de ovos?

E três galões de cândida?

Talvez ela fosse envenená-lo com aquilo, pensou en quanto dirigia de volta para o chalé. Parecera bastante fu riosa por trás daquele olhar frio de rainha para camponês que costumava lhe dar.

Mas que rosto Gina tinha! Refletiu ele. O tipo de ros to que mexia com o âmago de um homem. Então você adi cionava a voz, as pernas infinitamente longas, e tinha uma mulher perigosa.

Harry estava começando a se arrepender de ter sentido pena dela.

Contudo, sabia como ser cuidadoso perto de mulheres perigosas. E Gina não era, afinal de contas, mais do que uma ferramenta útil pelos próximos dias. E ele a ignoraria quando não estivessem trabalhando ativamente, manteria as mãos quietas o tempo todo, e faria o possível para pensar nela como uma entidade assexuada.

Então, quando estacionou atrás do chalé e ela apareceu, o coração de Harry praticamente parou. Assexuada? Uma fer ramenta? Ela era uma arma... uma arma letal, decidiu.

Ela estava rindo, a face corada com o riso enquanto abria a porta e começava a levar as sacolas para dentro.

— A eletricidade voltou. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ficar tão feliz com algo tão básico como um interruptor de luz funcionando. Ainda não há serviço de telefone, mas te nho certeza que logo voltará.

Ele pegou uma sacola e a seguiu para dentro. Gina andava ao longo da sujeira e o cascalho como se estivesse deslizando ao longo de um piso de mármore polida de um salão de bailes, pensou. E decidiu que tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquelas pernas longas. Nas quais ele não estava, é claro, prestando atenção. De jeito nenhum.

— Quantas pessoas você está planejando alimentar nos próximos dias?

— Oh, não seja tão mal-humorado. — Gina o dispen sou com um aceno da mão e começou a desempacotar as compras. — Farei um sanduíche para você assim que tudo isso estiver guardado.

Ela sabia como fazer um sanduíche, Harry teve de admitir. Ele comeu, e comeu bem, em sua cozinha agora brilhando de tão limpa, seu humor melhorando enquanto estudava algu mas de suas anotações. As costelas doíam um pouco, mas o desconforto agora podia ser suavizado apenas com aspirina.

Quando estava pronto, ditou por mais três horas, en quanto Gina transcrevia. Ela o interrompia de vez em quando, mas as perguntas não o perturbavam muito.

O fato era que as questões eram boas, do tipo que o fa ziam pensar. Harry dava aulas de vez em quando, embora não fosse sua primeira opção. Era forçado a admitir que a maio ria dos alunos que desejava fazer uma carreira no campo não possuía uma compreensão rápida do ponto principal, como Gina.

Pegou-se estudando a longa linha do pescoço dela. A curva graciosa e o arco do mesmo. Mortificado, virou-se, forçou-se a olhar para suas anotações mais uma vez e a esqueceu.

Gina sabia que ele estivera olhando, assim como sa bia que Harry se desligara com a mesma facilidade que al guém desliga um interruptor de luz.

E descobriu que gostava daquilo... de todos os aspectos. O interesse dele, a irritação por estar interessado, e o foco que o permitia reprimir o sentimento.

O interesse de Harry não tinha nada a ver com a família dela, seu sangue real ou seu título de princesa. Era a pri meira vez na vida que Gina estava absolutamente certa disso, e a resposta em seu interior foi rápida e prazerosa. Assim como a irritação que ele estava sentindo era muito satisfatória.

Harry a via como uma mulher, pura e simplesmente. Não uma imagem, não um título. E isso a fazia se sentir mulher. Ele estava atraído por ela, e não queria estar. Aquilo dava a Gina um adorável senso de controle... um controle es sencialmente feminino, sem a sobrecarga do título.

E o foco dele, bem, a atraia. Era um tipo de habilida de que ela respeitava, e significava o resultado de força de vontade, intelecto e paixão pelo trabalho.

O que também a desafiava, apesar de estar ciente que seria mais sábio resistir ao desafio. Estava, afinal de contas, completamente sozinha com ele, um homem sobre quem sabia muito pouco, e flertar com aquele foco, tentar ques tioná-lo por sua própria curiosidade e satisfação poderia ter consequências.

Então, novamente, o que era uma busca sem consequências?

Quando Harry fez uma pausa razoavelmente longa, ela movimentou os ombros tensos, sorriu-lhe.

— Você se importaria se fizéssemos um intervalo?

Gina o viu voltar ao presente, voltar ao cômodo, vol tar para ela. Sentiu o olhar dele, sexy e sábio atrás dos ócu los de leitura, percorrendo o corpo dela quando se levantou para se alongar.

— Não terminei — disse Harry.

— Podemos continuar depois do jantar, se quiser. — Gina manteve o sorriso espontâneo. — Eu gostaria de dar uma caminhada antes de começar a cozinhar. Você alguma vez anda neste bosque, Harry?

Havia um leve tom de convite na voz dela. Ele tinha cer teza, certeza absoluta, que era de propósito. Aquilo mexia com seu interior. Detestava pensar no que Gina poderia fazer se realmente decidisse conquistar um homem.

— Vá em frente. Tenho coisas para fazer. — Harry pegou outras anotações, dispensando-a. Esperou até que ela pas sasse pela área de serviço antes de gritar: — Cuidado com as cobras.

A hesitação nos passos dela, o gemido baixinho, deu a ele grande satisfação.

Harry acordou no meio da noite com as costelas doendo e a mente confusa.

Tinha sonhado com ela de novo. Dessa vez, eles estavam na cozinha, trabalhando com suas anotações. Gina, sen tada ao teclado, estava gloriosamente nua. A fantasia era bem juvenil para embaraçá-lo.

O problema com as mulheres era que elas podiam mexer com você apenas respirando.

Ele permaneceu deitado por um momento, desejando que as costelas se acomodassem e seu sangue esfriasse.

Havia passado pelo dia e pela noite, fiel à sua própria de terminação, não havia? Não a tocara, nem uma única vez. Teria sido fácil fazer isso. Um dedo deslizando por aquele pescoço elegante enquanto ela digitava. Um roçar de mão quando ela lhe passara o sal durante o jantar.

Fácil, tão fácil quando abraçá-la com uma única mão e descobrir o gosto daquela boca longa e flexível.

Mas não fizera isso. Ponto para ele.

Entretanto, o fato de continuar pensando sobre isso o deixava nervoso.

E Gina estava flertando com ele! Harry havia ignorado e se esquivado de flertes para reconhecer um. Especialmen te quando a mulher não estava sendo muito sutil.

Ele tivera alunas, ou garotas que ocasionalmente se in filtravam nos locais de escavação, tentando seduzi-lo. Prin cipalmente, supunha, porque elas sonhavam com alguma imagem romântica sobre a área de arqueologia. Harry culpava Indiana Jones por isso. Uma vez que aqueles filmes tinham sido muito divertidos, não podia se lamentar sobre o fato.

Descartava os flertes, ou caía neles, dependendo do mo mento, da mulher e de seu humor. Mas, no que dizia res peito a relacionamentos sérios, conseguira evitar a terrível complicação. A ruiva tinha complicações estampadas em toda sua figura, portanto, diversão e jogos estavam fora de questão.

Ele deveria encontrar um quarto para ela na cidade. Pa gar por isso. Transferi-la de sua casa.

Então, pensou na pilha de páginas que tinham sido di gitadas, e a intensidade de sua irritação diminuiu. Gina era uma trabalhadora milagrosa. Sua ajuda não apenas sig nificava que ele não precisava se esforçar para trabalhar sozinho, como as perguntas dela, o interesse e a habilidade organizacional estavam, na verdade, possibilitando que ele entregasse o melhor material que já preparara. Não que iria mencionar isso!

Pensou sobre a comida que ela pusera na mesa. Não tinha ideia do que Gina fizera com aquele frango sem graça, mas o transformara num banquete.

Harry começou a revisar sua ideia de que Gina tinha um marido rico e irritante ou um amante em algum lugar. Ela era eficiente, muito ágil na cozinha para ser alguém mimada e paparicada.

O que era uma coisa boa, pois fantasiar em se envolver com a mulher de outro homem estava em sua lista de regras invioláveis.

Se a mandasse embora de sua casa, ele voltaria ao ponto de partida. Se a mandasse embora, estaria admitindo sua incapacidade de não resistir tocá-la. Se admitisse isso, bem, em que posição aquilo o colocava?

Desistindo, levantou-se, lembrou-se no último minuto de vestir um moletom, e desceu o corredor para ir ao banheiro. Não notou os azulejos brilhando e as tolhas limpas pendu radas mais do que teria notado a crosta de sujeira e toalhas úmidas espalhadas. Mas o aroma lhe invadiu os sentidos, porque era dela!

E enrijeceu cada músculo de seu corpo.

Ele pegou seu analgésico do armário, então o largou novamente. Malditas pílulas que o tomavam estúpido. Era melhor tomar uma aspirina e um uísque.

Harry não se permitiu olhar para a porta do quarto de Gina, pensar... nem por um instante... na linda figura dei tada na cama além da porta. Um minuto depois, percebeu que a fantasia teria sido desperdiçada, porque Gina não estava na cama.

Ouviu a voz dela, o murmúrio baixinho vindo da cozi nha. Estreitando os olhos, parou, ouviu. Não podia entender bem as palavras, mas o tom era suave, repleto de atenção. Aquilo o deixou nervoso.

Com quem ela estava falando? Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e ouviu o fim da conversa.

— _Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit._

O clique do telefone sendo colocado no gancho veio um instante antes de Harry acender as luzes.

Gina teve um sobressalto, reprimiu um grito e bateu na boca com ambas as mãos.

— Mon Dieu! Vous m'avez fait peur! — Ela exalou uma respiração trêmula, tirou o francês da cabeça. — Você me assustou.

— O que você está fazendo aqui no escuro? - Ela havia descido para checar o telefone e, descobrindo que estava funcionando, ligou para tranquilizar a família. Deixara as luzes apagadas e mantivera o tom de voz baixo para evitar exatamente o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Explicações.

— O telefone voltou a funcionar.

— Sim. Responda à pergunta.

Gina endireitou os ombros e ergueu o queixo.

— Eu não sabia que tinha de ficar no meu quarto como uma criança depois da hora de dormir - retrucou. — Estou pagando pela hospedagem, e imaginei que estivesse livre para fazer uso da casa.

— Não dou a mínima se você dançar um tango ao luar. Quero saber por que estava escondida e sussurrando ao te lefone no escuro.

Ela lhe deu a verdade, e cobriu-a com gelo.

— Eu não consegui dormir. Desci para beber algo e che quei o telefone. Quando descobri que estava funcionando, fiz uma ligação. Não se preocupe, a chamada foi a cobrar. Se meu celular funcionasse neste... local afastado, eu não teria usado o seu. E ter a cortesia de fazer silêncio quando uma outra pessoa na casa está, presumivelmente, dormindo, não é se esconder.

A explicação era razoável. Parecia verdade. Então Harry assentiu, lentamente.

— Tudo bem. Se você quer falar com seu marido ou na morado, vá em frente. Mas não fique vagando no escuro como uma ladra.

A face de Gina enrubesceu, os olhos se tomaram mais dourados.

— Eu não estava vagando e não tenho marido. Se quer saber, falei com minha mãe para tranquilizá-la de que estou bem. A inquisição acabou?

Ele detestava se sentir tolo, então não disse nada e foi para o gabinete pegar uma aspirina.

— Eu deveria ter imaginado. — Com um suspiro im paciente, Gina pegou um copo para encher de água. — Você fica ainda mais impossível quando está com dor. Aqui.

— Não quero água. — Harry passou por trás dela para pegar a garrafa de uísque na despensa.

— Beba a água primeiro. Caso contrário, você vai es tragar o sabor do uísque. — Gina pegou um outro copo, tirou a garrafa da mão dele e serviu aproximadamente três dedos. — Imagino que isso deva ajudar seu desconforto. É o ombro ou são as costelas?

— Costelas, principalmente.

— Suponho que dói mais quando está sarando. Por que você não se senta, e eu lhe aplico uma bolsa de gelo?

— Não preciso de enfermeira.

— Pare de ser tão teimoso. — Ela encheu uma sacola plástica com gelo, então, enrolou-a em um pano de prato fino. — Sente-se, tome seu uísque. Conte-me sobre uma de suas outras escavações. Alguma coisa estranha e exótica.

Gina se sentiu divertida e satisfeita ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe em sua própria voz, o tom paciente que usava para acalmar e distrair os filhos quando estavam doentes.

— Vá embora. — A ordem não tinha muita ênfase, e Harry se sentou.

— Quando eu estava limpando o chalé, notei alguma correspondência para o dr. Potter. Fiquei impressionada. — Ela se sentou, segurando o pano no rosto e esperando que esfriasse. — Onde você estudou?

Ela estava usando um penhoar da cor de cobre. Ele ima ginou que devia ser de seda, e pela maneira como aderia ao corpo esbelto Gina usava pouca coisa por baixo, ou nada. Em defesa, Harry fechou os olhos e deixou o uísque deslizar por sua garganta.

— Oxford.

— Agora estou mais impressionada ainda. Harry Potter com um diploma de doutorado de Oxford. Como desco briu que era um arqueólogo?

Aquela era uma maneira estranha de destacar aquilo, pensou ele. Não como você se tomou um, ou quando deci diu, mas como descobriu. E isso era perfeitamente certo.

— Eu sempre quis saber como, por que e quando. E quem. Toda vez que ia a uma escavação com meus pais...

— Ah, eles também são arqueólogos.

— Paleontólogos. Dinossauros. — Harry manteve os olhos fechados, sabendo que, entre determinação e uísque, a dor diminuiria. — Eu gostava das escavações, mas me parecia mais emocionante quando eles escavavam alguma coisa humana. Peças de cerâmica, ferramentas ou armas. Algo que dizia que homens tinham andado por aquele lugar.

Ele assobiou baixinho entre os dentes quando o pano ge lado fez contato com suas costelas.

Pobrezinho, pensou Gina com compaixão. Tão ner voso diante da dor!

— Meus irmãos eram fascinados por dinossauros. Acho que todos os garotos são. — Ela viu as feições Harrye relaxa rem quando o gelo adormeceu a dor. — Seus pais ficaram desapontados que você não seguiu a área Harryes?

— Por que ficariam? — Harry se permitiu relaxar, pouco a pouco. Uma coruja foi ouvida a distância. O aroma de Gina o envolvia como uma carícia de mãos.

— Oh, tradição, suponho. É reconfortante ter pais que o compreendem, não é? Pelo menos, que tentam entender quando você precisa testar a si mesmo, tentar descobrir suas próprias inclinações. Alguns de nós esperam muito tempo para fazer isso, temendo desaprovação ou fracasso.

Ele estava relaxado, quase sonolento, pensou Gina. Estranho, Harry não parecia menos formidável agora do que quando estava alerta. Talvez fossem os ossos do rosto, ou os pelos da barba, que despontavam, sombreando-lhe as feições. Qualquer coisa que fosse, ela se sentiu excitada ao olhá-lo, realmente olhá-lo quando ele não estava consciente.

Então, os olhos de Harry se abriram, e aquele rosto interes sante estava muito perto do seu. Gina quase se afastou, num gesto instintivo de cortesia, mas havia uma cautela na profundeza dos olhos verdes. Uma cautela intrigante que a incitou a testar seu poder.

Ela continuou perto, muito perto, e ergueu uma das mãos para sentir os pelos que despontavam no rosto de Harry, e para flertar, também.

— Você precisa se barbear, dr. Potter.

Ele podia sentir o aroma dela, fresco e orvalhado, apesar da hora avançada da noite. A respiração de Gina soprava de leve em sua pele. E fez sua boca aguar.

— Pare com isso.

— Seria difícil se barbear com uma única mão. — Gina trilhou com um dedo o longo maxilar dele. Desceu para o pescoço. — Eu poderia fazer isso para você pela manhã.

— Não quero ser barbeado, e não gosto que você me toque.

— Oh, você gosta que eu o toque. — Certamente, ela não era a única que estava sentindo aquele desejo incrível. — Apenas tem medo disso. E se irrita porque eu não tenho medo.

Harry lhe segurou o pulso com sua mão saudável, e seus dedos se apertaram de maneira ameaçadora.

— Se você não tem medo, é uma tola. — deliberadamente, ele estudou-lhe o corpo, o olhar o percorrendo de cima a baixo, antes de voltar para o rosto dela. — Nós esta mos sozinhos aqui, e você não tem onde se esconder. Posso estar com um dos braços feridos, mas se eu decidir que a quero, você não poderia me impedir.

Uma onda de raiva a dominou, mas não havia medo. Ninguém nunca a tocara a menos que ela permitisse. E não pretendia mudar isso.

— Você está enganado quanto a isso. Não me escondo, eu confronto. Não sou fraca ou indefesa.

Ele apertou mais o pulso dela, ciente de que seus dedos, provavelmente, deixariam marcas. Esperava que sim, e que Gina se lembrasse disso. Para a segurança de ambos.

— Você é uma mulher, e deve pesar 50 quilos a menos do que eu. Muitos homens usariam tal vantagem para pro var seu gosto. Você fosse o tipo deles, ou não. Eu sou mais exigente, e, amiga, você não me atrai.

— Verdade? — A raiva de Gina estava no auge ago ra, um estado emocional que tentava evitar. Quando estava com raiva, com muita raiva, sabia que podia ser incrivel mente impulsiva. Fez o possível para se acalmar, para con trolar o temperamento. — Isso é uma sorte para nós dois, então.

Ela se afastou, puxou o braço para liberá-lo quando Harry afrouxou o aperto. Viu alguma coisa brilhar nos olhos dele — alívio ou desdém? Gina não tinha certeza. Mas, de qualquer forma, o olhar era ardente.

— Mas é uma mentira.

Ela estava com raiva, sendo impulsiva... e, concluíra, incrivelmente tola. Mas as regras de controle vacilaram, então, entrelaçou ambas as mãos nos cabelos de Harry e to cou-lhe a boca com a sua.

A primeira reação dele foi de satisfação, pura e simples, quando ela o ouviu respirar fundo. Gina aproveitou a chance, e usou lábios e língua para provar o gosto de Harry.

E quando aquele gosto a invadiu, causando-lhe uma inesperada onda de calor, teve uma segunda reação.

Sentiu-se derretendo lentamente.

Não estivera preparada para aquilo, para o desejo que encobriu cada camada de raiva e puxou o gatilho de sua própria paixão. Emitiu um som baixinho, tanto de surpresa quanto de prazer, e aprofundou o beijo.

A boca de Harry era firme, o rosto estava áspero e os cabe los eram extremamente macios. Ela podia ouvir as batidas do coração dele, e o aperto da mão grande... dessa vez no seu pescoço. As línguas de ambos se encontraram. Tudo que Gina podia pensar era: dê-me mais.

Seus reflexos estavam lentos, pensou Harry. Essa era a úni ca desculpa que podia dar para não empurrá-la antes que o beijasse. Ele era humano, afinal. Esta foi a única razão que pôde encontrar para erguer a mão... não para empurrá-la, mas para lhe segurar o pescoço e a manter exatamente onde estava.

Sobre ele.

Os gemidos desejosos e suaves de Gina lhe esquenta ram o sangue, fazendo-o lutar para aprofundar o beijo mes mo quando alcançou profundezas que não tinha certeza se poderia suportar.

Queria tomá-la inteira... devorá-la. Queria-a com deses pero, mais do que queria respirar uma próxima vez.

Harry se movimentou, esforçando-se para envolvê-la com seu outro braço, puxá-la para seu colo. O movimento brus co provocou uma dor aguda, diminuindo a paixão.

Gina se afastou. Tinha sentido o corpo másculo enrije cer, ouvido a luta para que ele recuperasse o fôlego, e soube que o machucara. Preocupação, desculpas quase saíram de sua boca antes que o olhar irado de Harry a detivesse.

— Fique longe de mim. — Ele estava com falta de ar, e sua cabeça girava. Praguejou, porque sabia que aquilo tinha tudo a ver com a reação do seu corpo em relação a ela, assim como com a dor.

— Deixe-me ajudar...

— Eu disse fique longe de mim. — A cadeira de Harry caiu no chão quando ele se levantou. No momento que sua visão nublou, quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e a fraqueza foi adicio nada à sua fúria. — Se você quer uma distração rápida, vá para algum outro lugar. Não estou disponível.

Harry saiu da casa, batendo as duas portas violentamente.

Gina estava verdadeiramente envergonhada de si mesma, e mal dormira a noite inteira, encolhendo-se cada vez que repassava a cena em sua cabeça.

Ela o instigara. Praticamente se jogara em cima dele. Não significava nada o fato de que estava zangada, insulta da e excitada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Se um homem tivesse se comportado daquela maneira como ela, Gina seria a primeira a condená-lo como um bruto e um bárbaro.

Forçara-o a beijá-la, aproveitando-se da situação e de sua vantagem física. Aquilo era inadmissível.

Teria de se desculpar, e aceitar qualquer pagamento que Harry quisesse pela ofensa. Se aquilo significasse tirá-la da casa pela orelha, ele tinha todo o direito de agir assim.

Gina esperava que ele não chegasse a tal ponto.

Aquele poderia ser um tolo clichê feminino, mas ela foi à cozinha uma hora antes de amanhecer, a fim de preparar um café-da-manhã maravilhoso para acalmá-lo.

E claro, teria de ajustar a ideia para um almoço, uma vez que Harry não voltara para casa até as 3h. Quando Gina o ouvira chegar, havia parado de respirar novamente por al guns minutos, temendo que ele pudesse invadir seu quarto, tirá-la da cama e jogá-la pela janela, ou algo semelhante.

Não que Harry não tivesse respondido aos seus avanços, lembrou-se enquanto a vergonha continuava a dominá-la. Ele, praticamente, a devorara, como um homem faminto. Como se não tivesse tentado puxá-la para mais perto e cau sado dor ao seu corpo ferido...

Bem, Gina supôs que era melhor não pensar no as sunto.

Fez café e suco. Preparou a massa e o recheio para crepes de maçã com canela, e cortou um bom pedaço de presunto. Agora, se o urso apenas decidisse sair de sua caverna...

Minutos depois, Gina ouviu ruídos que a informaram que ele estava de pé e por perto. Ela teve de secar as mãos subitamente úmidas na calça antes de virar-se para esquen tar a frigideira e terminar o preparo do café-da-manhã.

Porque Harry também estava revivendo a cena na cabeça, encontrava-se no pior dos humores enquanto tomava ba nho. Em parte, estava furioso com Gina, por colocá-lo numa posição tão impossível. Por outro lado estava incri velmente desgostoso com sua própria reação.

Tivera uma mulher que tentava seduzi-lo de uma ma neira totalmente aberta e ávida. Uma mulher maravilhosa, sexy, independente, que o agarrara no meio da noite e o beijara até enlouquecê-lo.

E ele tinha saído de casa bufando de raiva.

O que era, louco?

Cauteloso, corrigiu-se, irritado com o debate interno. Não tinha problemas com sexo casual e saudável entre adultos que sabiam o que queriam. Mas, se houvesse algu ma célula casual no corpo de Gina, ele dançaria jiga nu no meio da estrada a caminho da cidade.

Ela exalava complicações.

Além do mais, lembrou a si mesmo enquanto se vestia, não tinha tempo para diversões e jogos. Precisava trabalhar. E quando tivesse tempo, ele tomaria a iniciativa.

Não que não tivesse sido interessante Gina ter lhe ti rado aquele passo das mãos, momentaneamente.

Ela possuía uma boca como a de uma deusa, pensou Harry. Ardente, persuasiva e poderosa.

Era melhor não pensar sobre isso. Muito melhor decidir o que fazer em relação ao ocorrido. Pelo que podia ver, havia duas opções: podia fingir que nada acontecera ou po deria despedi-la, levá-la para a cidade e dispensá-la.

A última opção lhe parecia a mais segura.

Estava na metade da escada quando sentiu o cheiro de café. Um cheiro que enfraqueceu sua resolução. Podia con tar nos dedos quantas vezes em sua vida adulta acordara com o aroma de café fresco.

Então, sentiu o cheiro de carne grelhando.

Não era um jogo justo, percebeu. Típico das mulheres.

No minuto que Harry entrou na cozinha, ela se virou, caneca na mão. Em vez de lhe estender, colocou-a sobre a mesa. Gina não sorriu, mas encontrou o olhar dele, e o sustentou.

Quero pedir desculpas por meu comportamento.

O tom sério demais o deixou desconsertado. Ele decidiu que o melhor movimento era manter a boca fechada... e beber o café.

— Foi um comportamento totalmente indefensável — continuou ela. — Aproveitei-me da situação e abusei de sua hospitalidade. Eu não poderia lamentar mais por isso. Você tem todo o direito de me colocar para fora. Espero que não faça isso, mas não vou discutir se decidir assim.

Ele achara que Gina não tinha jogado justo?, refletiu, observando-a, sobre a borda da caneca, em pé, solene e pa ciente com o presunto chiando às suas costas. Um campeão de peso pesado não teria qualquer chance com ela.

— Vamos apenas esquecer isso.

Alívio percorreu o corpo de Gina, mas ela não pode ria relaxar até que terminasse.

— É muita generosidade sua. — Ela movimentou-se para pegar um garfo e virar o presunto. — Eu gostaria de lhe dizer que nunca fiz nada como isso antes.

Harry pensou no beijo, em como fora ardente.

— Não fez o quê, antes?

— Atirar-me sobre um homem. — A lembrança daquilo a fez enrubescer, mas ela continuou a cozinhar. — Ocorreu-me depois que se a situação tivesse sido o inverso, se você tivesse me assediado, particularmente quando eu estivesse incapacitada...

— Eu não estou incapacitado. — Irritado, Harry bebeu o café, então foi pegar mais.

— Bem... de qualquer forma, ocorreu-me que isso teria sido uma atitude desprezível, talvez até mesmo criminosa, então...

— Nós nos beijamos. Começo e fim — replicou ele, sen tindo-se cada vez mais desconfortável. — Não é nada tão grave.

Ela o olhou por um instante, então virou a cabeça nova mente. A situação, grave ou não, o mantivera fora da pró pria casa durante a maior parte da noite. Portanto, Gina iria acabar de se humilhar.

— Um ato sexual de qualquer tipo deve ser mútuo, ou é uma perturbação. Pior, um assédio.

— O dia que alguma mulher magrinha e tola puder me assediar sexualmente é porque enlouqueci.

— Não sou tola nem magrinha, mas deixe-me terminar. Eu estava furiosa por me sentir atraída por você, só Deus sabe por que, e tenho a responsabilidade de controlar esta reação, assim como a simples curiosidade que senti. Fico satisfeita que você tenha aceitado meu pedido de descul pas. Agora, se quiser se sentar, vou fazer crepes.

Gina espetou o presunto, colocou-o num prato. Antes que pudesse se virar para a massa de crepe, Harry a girou, levou uma das mãos ao seu pescoço, e, erguendo-lhe os pés do chão, cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua.

O garfo que Gina ainda segurava caiu sobre o balcão. Seus braços balançaram, indefesos, nas laterais do corpo. Aquilo era um assalto, um assalto glorioso que a deixou de joelhos fracos, a cabeça tonta e o sangue fervendo por todo o corpo. Mesmo quando começou a balançar na direção dele, Harry deu-lhe um leve empurrão. Então se afastou.

— Pronto, isso nos deixa empatados — ele murmurou, então, pegando seu café novamente, se sentou. — Que tipo de crepe?


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Cinco**

****A barba o irritava. Assim como Gina. Suas costelas doíam o tempo todo. Sua libido o incomodava.

O trabalho ajudava a amenizar aquelas sensações irritan tes e indesejáveis. Ele sempre tinha sido capaz de se deixar envolver pelo trabalho... Na verdade, achava que qualquer pessoa que fosse incapaz de fazer isso não estava em seu equilíbrio perfeito.

Harry tinha de admitir que Gina não o irritava quando o estava ajudando a transcrever e organizar suas anotações. Na verdade, sua ajuda era tão grande que ele se perguntou como conseguiria fazer alguma coisa quando ela partisse.

Considerou se aproveitar da gratidão de sua hóspede e mantê-la em sua casa por mais algumas semanas.

Então, ele poderia se distrair com alguma coisa tão ri dícula quanto o modo como a luz batia nos cabelos dela quando ela estava sentada ao teclado. Ou no jeito como os olhos incríveis brilhavam quando Gina o fitava com uma pergunta ou um comentário. Então, começaria a pen sar sobre ela. Quem era, de onde vinha? Por que estava sentada em sua cozinha, para início de conversa? Falava francês como uma nativa, cozinhava como um presente de Deus, e acima de tudo isso, possuía uma classe inegável!

Harry detestava questionar pessoas sobre suas vidas, por que elas sempre acabavam respondendo. Mas tinha muitas perguntas que gostaria de fazer a Gina.

Começou a calcular como poderia obter algumas infor mações sem parecer que estava fazendo um interrogatório.

Ela era inteligente também, pensou enquanto Gina cuidadosamente arquivava e rotulava fotografias no docu mento que estavam trabalhando, e ele fingia estudar outras notações. Ela não tinha apenas uma instrução básica, tinha muito mais do que isso. Se pudesse supor, Harry diria que as escolas haviam sido sempre particulares... e com aquele leve sotaque francês na voz, apostava em algum tipo de escola suíça.

De qualquer forma, onde quer que Gina tivesse estudado, era bastante esperta para deixar transparecer sua sensualidade.

Ela simplesmente assentira quando ele lhe dissera que estavam empatados, e tinha feito crepes para o café-da-ma nhã.

Harry admirava aquilo, a maneira como ela aceitara o acor do de igualdade e voltara ao trabalho, como de costume.

Havia dinheiro... ou houvera! Relógio suíço caro, pe nhoar de seda. Seda pura! Ele ainda podia sentir o tecido macio roçando sua pele nua quando Gina o abraçara.

Droga.

Entretanto, ela não era avessa ao trabalho. Na verdade, parecia gostar de cozinhar. Aquilo estava quase além da compreensão de Harry. Além disso, Gina ficava sentada ao teclado por horas sem reclamar. Digitava com rapidez e de forma impecável, a postura corporal perfeita. E as mãos eram elegantes como as de uma rainha.

Criação, pensou ele. O tipo de criação que lhe dava for ça de caráter, assim como um senso de justiça.

E ela possuía a boca mais incrível!

Então, como tudo aquilo se encaixava?

Harry se pegou coçando a barba novamente, então de re pente teve uma ideia.

— Seria bom eu fazer a barba.

Ele falou casualmente, esperou que ela olhasse na sua direção.

— Perdão?

—A barba — repetiu Harry. —Acho que precisa ser feita. Porque Gina considerou aquilo uma abertura amigá vel, sorriu.

— Você consegue fazer isso sozinho, ou quer ajuda? Ele franziu o cenho, para mostrar que estava relutante.

— Você já fez a barba de um homem alguma vez?

— Não. — Ela comprimiu os lábios, angulou a cabeça. — Mas vi meu pai e meus irmãos fazerem isso. O quão difícil pode ser?

— Irmãos?

— Sim, dois. — Pensativa, Gina andou até ele, abaixando-se um pouco para lhe estudar o rosto. Muitos ângu los, pensou. Certamente, não seria nada fácil barbear aque le rosto, mas o desafio era tentador. — Não vejo por que não poderia fazer isso.

— E meu sangue e minha carne que estão em jogo, ami ga. — Todavia, ele ergueu uma das mãos, esfregou a barba com irritação. — Vamos fazer isso.

Gina levou o trabalho a sério. Após ponderar um pouco, decidiu que o melhor lugar para o evento seria na varanda da frente. Eles tomariam um pouco de ar fresco e ela seria capaz de manobrar 360 graus ao redor da cadei ra dele, como não poderia fazer no minúsculo banheiro do andar de cima.

Levou uma pequena mesa para fora e arrumou o ma terial. A travessa rasa e larga com água quente, a lata de creme de barbear, as toalhas, o barbeador.

Em parte, ela preferia que fosse uma lâmina comum em vez de um barbeador manual, seria divertido afiar a lâmina.

Quando Harry se sentou, ela amarrou uma toalha ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Eu poderia aproveitar para cortar seus cabelos.

— Deixe meus cabelos em paz.

Gina não o culpava. Ele tinha cabelos lindos, maravi lhosamente mechados e desalinhados. De qualquer forma, sua única tentativa com cortes de cabelo, os seus próprios, provara que possuía um talento oculto para aquilo.

— Tudo bem, apenas relaxe. — Ela cobriu-lhe o rosto com uma toalha úmida, morna. — Vi isso em filmes. Acre dito que amacie a barba.

Quando Harry emitiu um gemido abafado e relaxou, Gina olhou para a área montanhosa. Era tudo verde, exube rante, pontilhado de luzes e sombras. Podia ouvir os cantos dos pássaros, e viu um cardeal vermelho destacado no meio do verde profundo.

Ninguém estava escondido naquelas sombras, esperan do que ela fizesse algum movimento, de modo que pudesse faturar uma comissão por uma nova fotografia. Não havia seguranças de vigia, parados por perto para protegê-la.

A paz ali era como um bálsamo.

— Está um lindo dia hoje. — Distraidamente, Gina colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Harry. Queria com partilhar a adorável sensação de liberdade com alguém. — Tudo azul e verde com o verão. Calor, mas não um calor opressivo. Em Virgínia, nós estaríamos banhados em umi dade agora.

Aha! Ele sabia que identificara um toque do sul na voz dela.

— O que você tem em Virgínia?

— Oh, minha família. — Alguns deles, pensou ela. — Nossa fazenda.

Quando Gina tirou a toalha, os olhos dele, intensos e repletos de dúvidas, encontraram os seus.

— Está me dizendo que você é filha de fazendeiro? Ora, não me faça rir.

— Nós temos uma fazenda. — Vagamente irritada, ela pegou o creme de barbear. Duas fazendas, pensou. Uma em cada um de seus países. — Meu pai cultiva soja, milho e outras coisas. E cria gado e cavalos.

— Você nunca capinou com essas mãos, criança.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto passava o creme de barbear.

— Existe uma maravilhosa invenção chamada trator. E sim, posso dirigir um — acrescentou Gina com alguma aspereza.

— Difícil imaginá-la trabalhando numa fazenda.

— Não passo muito tempo com as colheitas, mas co nheço a diferença entre um nabo e uma batata. — Com sobrancelhas unidas, ela ergueu o queixo dele e fez a pri meira intervenção cuidadosa com o barbeador. — Meus pais esperam que os filhos sejam produtivos e úteis, que contribuam para o mundo. Minha irmã trabalha com crian ças desprivilegiadas.

— Você falou que tinha dois irmãos.

— Uma irmã e dois irmãos. Somos quatro. — Gina molhou o barbeador na travessa com água, e cuidadosa mente removeu mais creme e pelos.

— O que você faz, na fazenda?

— Muitas coisas — murmurou ela, calculando o ângulo do maxilar para o pescoço.

— É disso que você está fugindo? Ei!

Quando ela o cortou, em seguida tocou a área levemen te.

— Foi somente um arranhão... o que não teria aconte cido se você não falasse tanto. Costuma ficar calado por horas às vezes, e agora não fecha a boca.

Divertido, e intrigado por aparentemente ter atingido um ponto fraco, Harry deu de ombros.

— Talvez eu esteja nervoso. Nunca deixei uma mulher se aproximar de mim com um utensílio afiado.

— Isso é surpreendente, considerando sua personalida de.

— Rotulá-la como Rebecca da Fazenda Sunnybrook é surpreendente, considerando a sua. Se você cresceu em Virgínia, de onde vem a parte francesa?

As sobrancelhas de Gina se ergueram sobre olhos ilu minados com humor.

— Minha mãe — disse ela, ignorando a pequena onda de culpa que veio por não ser completamente honesta. Por causa disso, fez um acréscimo... mesmo que não es pecífico. — Nós passamos parte de nosso tempo na Eu ropa... e temos uma pequena fazenda lá, também. Faça isso. — Gina estendeu o próprio lábio superior sobre os dentes.

Harry não pôde evitar um sorriso.

— Mostre-me como fazer isso de novo.

Agora ele está cheio de gracinhas. — Mas ela riu, e se posicionou entre as pernas de Harry, abaixou-se e lentamente barbeou a área entre o nariz e a boca.

Ele queria tocá-la, deslizar as mãos por alguma parte do corpo dela. Qualquer parte. Queria, percebeu, beijá-la de novo. Independentemente de quem Gina fosse.

Ela roçou a boca de Harry com o polegar, segurando-lhe o lábio no lugar, afastando-se em seguida. Mas seus olhos permaneceram lá antes de subirem para os dele.

Então, viu o desejo, o ardor perigoso nos olhos de Harry. Sentiu-o atingi-la como a ponta afiada de uma lâmina.

— Por que isso, você acha? — murmurou Gina.

Ele não fingiu que não tinha entendido. Não acreditava em fingimento.

— Não tenho a menor ideia... além do fato de que você é muito agradável aos olhos.

Ela quase sorriu com aquilo, e virou-se para lavar a lâ mina novamente.

— Mesmo atração deveria envolver mais coisas. Nem mesmo tenho certeza se gostamos muito um do outro.

— Não tenho nada contra você, particularmente.

— Bem, Harry, você é muito afável. — Ela riu porque aquilo aliviava a tensão em seu interior. — Uma mulher não tem defesa contra tanta poesia, tanto charme.

— Se você quer poesia, leia um livro.

— Eu acho que gosto de você. — Gina comentou, enquanto voltava para terminar de barbeá-lo. — Em algum nível estranho, aprecio seu jeito irascível.

— Homens velhos são irascíveis. Ainda sou jovem, por tanto sou rude.

— Precisamente. Mas você também tem uma mente in teressante, e acho isso atraente. Estou intrigada com o seu trabalho. — Ela virou-lhe o rosto para o lado, aproximou-se novamente. — E sua paixão por ele. Eu procuro paixão, não do tipo sexual, mas por alguma paixão... emocional e intelectual. Que estranho que eu tenha encontrado isso aqui, em ossos velhos e potes quebrados.

— Meu campo envolve mais do que paixão e intelecto.

— Sim. Trabalho árduo, sacrifício, suor, talvez um pou co de sangue. — Gina angulou a cabeça. — Se você acha que sou estranha a tais coisas, está enganado.

— Você não é uma pessoa preguiçosa. Ela sorriu novamente.

— Agora você me elogiou. Meu coração bate feliz.

— E você tem uma língua afiada, amiga. Talvez, em al gum nível estranho, eu aprecie o seu sarcasmo.

— Isso é bom. Por que você nunca usa o meu nome?

— Ela deu um passo atrás para pegar uma toalha seca e tirar o creme de barbear que restava no rosto dele. — Este é o meu nome — disse rapidamente. — Gina. Minha mãe gosta de flores, e havia camélias na fazenda de meu pai quando ele a levou lá pela primeira vez.

— Então, você só mentiu sobre seu sobrenome.

— Sim. — Experimentando, ela deslizou os dedos sobre o rosto dele. — Acho que fiz um bom trabalho, e você tem um rosto bonito, apesar de complicado. Muito melhor sem a barba irregular.

Gina andou até a mesa e secou as mãos.

— Eu só quero algumas semanas sozinha — murmu rou ela. — Algumas semanas para ser eu mesma, sem res trições, responsabilidades, demandas, expectativas. Você nunca precisou simplesmente respirar?

— Sim. — E alguma coisa no tom dela, alguma coisa nos olhos, ambos perturbados, disse a Harry que pelo menos aquilo era perfeitamente verdade. Ele tocou o próprio ros to, esfregou uma das mãos sobre a pele recém-barbeada.

— Seu carro estará pronto em alguns dias. Provavelmente. Você pode partir então, ou pode ficar uma semana ou duas, e manteremos as coisas como estão.

Lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos de Gina, embora ela não imaginasse por quê.

— Talvez mais alguns dias. Obrigada. Eu gostaria de sa ber mais sobre seu projeto. Gostaria de saber mais sobre você.

— Vamos manter as coisas do jeito que estão. Até que elas mudem. Bom trabalho com a barba... Gina.

Ela sorriu para si mesma quando Harry entrou e bateu a porta de tela.

Para demonstrar sua gratidão, Gina fez o possível para não irritá-lo. Por um dia inteiro e metade do outro. Esfregou o chalé até que estivesse brilhando, etiquetou e arquivou os esboços e as fotografias dele. As páginas digi tadas com capricho, de suas anotações e ditados, estavam agora organizadas em duas grandes pilhas.

Era hora, decidiu ela, de uma mudança de rotina.

— Você precisa de suprimentos frescos — Gina co mentou.

— Eu já comprei suprimentos.

— Dias atrás, e a palavra chave é fresco. Não temos frutas e há poucos vegetais. E quero limões. Vou fazer limona da. Você toma muito café.

— Sem café, entro em coma.

— E o café também está quase acabando, portanto, a menos que você queira entrar em coma, nós temos de ir à cidade fazer compras.

Pela primeira vez Harry lhe enviou um olhar, tirando os óculos de leitura para franzir o cenho.

— Nós?

— Sim. Posso verificar o estado do meu carro, pois seu Carl somente murmura barulhos ao telefone quando pergun to sobre ele. — Ela já estava checando os conteúdos da bolsa, pegando os óculos escuros. — Então, nós iremos à cidade.

— Quero terminar este parágrafo.

— Podemos terminar na volta. Posso dirigir se o seu om bro o estiver incomodando muito.

Na verdade, o ombro não o incomodava mais nem um pouco. Ele havia aproveitado as horas que passava acorda do e irrequieto no quarto à noite para exercitá-lo cuidado samente. As costelas ainda doíam, mas estava quase pronto para cavar novas valas.

— Claro, vou deixá-la dirigir minha caminhonete depois que você provou o quanto dirige bem.

— Eu sou uma ótima motorista. Se o veado não tivesse...

— Sim, sim. Bem, esqueça sobre dirigir minha caminho nete, criança. — Uma vez que ele a conhecia bem o bastan te agora para ter certeza que Gina implicaria e pressio naria pela próxima hora, decidiu poupar tempo e discussão e concordar. — Eu dirijo, mas você faz as compras.

Quando Harry apenas ficou parado, franzindo o cenho, ela mexeu a cabeça.

— Se está tentando lembrar onde pôs as chaves, elas es tão na ignição de sua preciosa caminhonete, onde você as deixou.

— Eu sabia disso — murmurou ele, e olhou para fora. — Vamos ou não?

Tão satisfeita como se tivesse recebido a oferta de uma noite na cidade, Gina apressou-se em segui-lo.

— Há alguma loja de departamento lá? Eu poderia...

— Esqueça. — Harry parou na porta dos fundos, de modo que os dois colidiram solidamente. — Não, não há, e não pense que vamos nos divertir com compras. Você quer li mões, vamos buscar limões, mas você não vai me arrastar para lojas de mulher, procurando por sapatos, brincos e só Deus sabe o que mais.

Gina tinha uma fraqueza pequena, e totalmente ino fensiva, por brincos. Sua boca se moveu em alguma coisa muito perto de um biquinho.

— Eu só queria um creme para a área dos olhos.

Ele tirou os óculos do nariz dela e a observou com se riedade.

— Seus olhos estão bem.

Harry continuou indo para a caminhonete, e ela decidiu não pressionar mais, até que eles estivessem na cidade. Agora, era melhor distraí-lo.

— Será — começou Gina enquanto se acomodava no banco do carro — que você poderia me contar como o mé todo radiocarbono funciona?

— Você quer uma aula?

— Não, somente uma pequena explicação. Transcrevo melhor se tiver uma imagem na minha cabeça.

O suspiro de Harry foi longo e sofrido, enquanto a cami nhonete sacudia na estrada esburacada, em direção à estra da principal.

— O carbono está na atmosfera. Você tem trilhões de átomos de carbono para cada átomo de carbono radioativo 14. Plantas absorvem carbono 14, animais o absorvem...

— Comendo as plantas — terminou Gina, satisfeita consigo mesma.

Ele lhe enviou um olhar.

— E outros animais. Absorvido, o carbono começa a se desintegrar, e é reposto pela atmosfera ou através de ali mentos, até que finalmente morre. De qualquer forma, em uma planta ou em um animal, o carbono emite aproxima damente 15 raios de desintegração a cada minuto, e eles podem ser detectados por um contador Geiger. O resto é pura matemática. A fonte morta perde radioatividade a uma frequência... Por que estou falando sozinho?

— O quê? — Gina recuperou sua atenção. — Des culpe. Mas é tudo tão lindo. Perdi tanto dessa paisagem na tempestade. É tão verde e maravilhoso! Um pouco como a Irlanda, realmente, com todas estas montanhas.

Ela viu o brilho que só podia ser do sol refletindo na água.

— E um lago, todas as árvores magníficas. É tudo tão silencioso e parado.

— É por isso que a maioria das pessoas vive nesta parte de Vermont. Não gostamos de multidão e barulho. Se al guém quer isso, não vem para cá, para o reino ao nordeste de Vermont, como chamamos, e sim vai para o oeste, para Lake Champlain.

A palavra "reino" a fez sorrir. Então, pensou Gina, havia fugido de um principado por um tempo e aterrissara em um reino.

— Você sempre morou aqui?

— De maneira alternada.

Gina deu um pequeno grito de deleite quando eles se aproximaram de uma ponte coberta.

— Oh, que coisa charmosa!

— A ponte atravessa sobre o rio — disse Harry, mas o prazer dela não foi afetado. Às vezes, ele se esquecia de olhar ao redor, de absorver satisfação do pequeno pedaço de mundo, onde frequentemente fazia seu lar.

Eles passaram sobre a ponte e foram em direção às tor res brancas da igreja que se erguiam acima das árvores. Gina pensou que aquilo era como um livro, uma história brilhante e profundamente americana. A fileira de monta nhas verdes, as igrejas brancas e as casas impecáveis com seus gramados perfeitos. E a cidade em si se estendia tão organizadamente como um tabuleiro de jogo, com mas re tas, um pequeno parque e construções de tijolo envelheci das pelo tempo, com tábuas desbotadas.

Ela queria andar por aquelas ruas, passear pelas lojas, ob servar como as pessoas passavam seus dias. Talvez almoçar em um daqueles pequenos restaurantes. Ou melhor, pen sou, caminhar enquanto tomava um sorvete de casquinha.

Harry entrou num estacionamento e parou.

— Mercado — declarou ele, pegou a carteira e colocou diversas notas na mão dela. — Compre o que precisa. Vou ver seu carro. Você tem 30 minutos.

— Oh, mas nós não podemos...

— E compre bolachas ou alguma coisa doce — acres centou Harry, juntamente com um empurrão significativo.

Com os olhos comprimidos atrás dos óculos escuros, Gina desceu do carro, então parou com as mãos nos quadris enquanto ele saía do estacionamento de novo. Harry era completamente rude. Dando-lhe ordens, empurrando-a, interrompendo-a antes que ela completasse uma sentença. Nunca tinha sido tratada de maneira tão rude ou descuidada na vida.

E o fato de gostar disso estava além de sua compreensão.

Independentemente de qualquer coisa, estava determina da a ver um pouco da cidade antes que ele a carregasse de volta para a caverna por mais uma semana. Endireitando os ombros, saiu para explorar.

O vilarejo primitivo e prático da Nova Inglaterra não tinha uma casa de penhores, mas Gina encontrou uma adorável joalheria com uma coleção de peças finas. E os brincos eram tentadores. Contudo, controlou-se e pensou na loja como uma possibilidade de vender seu relógio, se isso viesse a se tomar necessário.

Entrou em uma farmácia. Embora as opções de cremes para os olhos não incluíssem sua marca habitual, contentou-se com o que podia ter. Também comprou boas velas aromatizadas, alguns saquinhos de folhas secas perfumadas.

Uma loja de antiguidades revelou possuir uma coleção de tesouros. Gina lamentou não poder comprar um tinteiro de cristal com prata. Teria sido um presente adorável para seu tio Alex... mas aquilo estava além de seu orçamen to atual, a menos que arriscasse usar o cartão de crédito.

Ainda assim, achou algumas garrafas velhas interessan tes por um preço razoável, e as comprou. Seriam perfeitas para flores selvagens e ramos, e alegraria bastante o chalé.

A vendedora era uma mulher aproximadamente da idade de Gina, com cabelos castanho-claros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e olhos azuis atentos, que tinham notado sua cliente namorar o tinteiro. Ela sorriu enquanto embru lhava as garrafas em papel bolha.

— Aquele tinteiro é do século XIX. É uma boa peça para um colecionador... a um bom preço.

— Sim, é adorável. Sua loja é muito bonita.

— Temos muito orgulho dela. Visitando os arredores?

— Sim.

— Se você estiver hospedada em algum hotel de meia pensão, nós oferecemos 10 por cento de desconto em com pras acima de 100 dólares.

— Oh, bem. Não... eu não estou. — Gina olhou de volta para a mesa onde o tinteiro estava exposto. O ani versário de seu tio era dali a três meses. — Será que você aceitaria um pequeno depósito para guardá-lo para mim?

A vendedora considerou, estudando Gina com cui dado.

— Você pode deixar 20 dólares. Eu o guardo por duas semanas.

— Obrigada. — Gina tirou uma nota do dinheiro dos suprimentos.

— Sem problema. — A vendedora começou a fazer um recibo para o depósito. — Seu nome?

— Meu... Granger.

— Vou colocar uma etiqueta de reservado para você, srta. Granger. Pode vir a qualquer hora dentro das duas próxi mas semanas para completar o valor da peça.

Gina mexeu no relógio, e uma olhada a fez arregalar os olhos.

— Estou atrasada. Harry vai ficar furioso.

— Harry? Potter?

— Sim. Eu deveria encontrar com ele cinco minutos atrás. — Gina juntou suas sacolas e se apressou para a porta.

— Senhorita! Espere! — A vendedora a seguiu. — Seu recibo.

— Oh, desculpe. É que ele se irrita tão facilmente.

— Sim, seu sei. — Os olhos da mulher dançaram com uma combinação de divertimento e curiosidade. — Nós saímos algumas vezes.

— Oh! Não sei se devo congratulá-la ou lhe dar os pêsa mes. — Então ela ofereceu um sorriso. — Estou trabalhan do para ele, temporariamente.

— No chalé? Então, eu lhe ofereço meus pêsames. Diga-lhe que Luna Lovegood mandou um abraço.

— Direi. Preciso correr ou terei de pegar uma carona para voltar ao chalé.

Pode ter certeza, Luna pensou enquanto observava Gina partir Harry não era um homem conhecido por sua pa ciência. Entretanto, ela suspirou um pouco, lembrando-se de como quase se convencera que poderia mudá-lo, domá-lo, quando tinha 20 anos.

Luna meneou a cabeça com a ideia e entrou para colocar a etiqueta de reservado no tinteiro. Desejava muita sorte para a pequena ruiva. Engraçado, pensou agora, a mulher lhe parecera familiar, de alguma maneira. Como se fosse uma atriz, uma celebridade ou algo assim.

Ela deu de ombros. Aquilo a perturbaria até que desco brisse com quem a nova assistente de Harry se parecia. Po rém, mais cedo ou mais tarde, recordaria.

Balançando as sacolas, Gina foi para o estaciona mento correndo. Fez uma careta quando viu a caminhonete, então abriu a porta e jogou as compras dentro.

— Tenho de comprar mais algumas coisas — ela disse alegremente. — Só vai levar mais um minuto.

Antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca para reclamar, Gina tinha certeza, ela estava correndo para dentro do supermercado.

Pegando um carrinho, começou a procurar o que queria apressadamente. Mas o processo de selecionar frutas e ver duras frescas simplesmente não podia ser feito às pressas. Escolheu limões, apertou delicadamente tomates, compri miu os lábios para a chicória.

O supermercado era uma novidade tão grande para ela que demorou mais do que pretendia na seção de frutos do mar frescos, assim como na de itens assados. Gostava das cores, dos aromas, das texturas. As grandes placas anuncia vam ofertas, e uma música verdadeiramente horrível saía do alto-falante, interrompida somente por vozes chamando funcionários para checar preços e limpar algumas áreas.

Gina tremeu na seção de comidas congeladas, deci dindo que as chances de convencer Harry de tomar um sor vete eram nulas. Então, comprou os itens necessários. En cantada com a variedade de escolhas, encheu o carrinho e o levou para o caixa.

Se fosse dona de casa, refletiu, faria isso toda semana. Provavelmente, não seria tão divertido. Apenas mais uma obrigação, o que era uma pena.

Ela voltou à realidade com um gemido quando, na fila, viu seu próprio rosto na primeira página de um jornal.

"Princesa Gina está com o Coração Partido."

Bem, eles a tinham colocado num isolamento de luto, Gina viu com irritação crescente. Sofrendo por um ro mance rompido com um ator francês, que ela nem mesmo conhecera! Imbéciles! Menteurs! Que direito tinham de contar mentiras sobre sua vida pessoal? Não era suficiente acompanhar cada passo dela, usar suas teleobjetivas para fotografá-la dia e noite?

Ela decidiu pegar o jornal pelo puro prazer de rasgá-lo em pedacinhos.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Harry exigiu saber. Gina saltou como uma ladra, e, instintivamente, virou-se para bloquear o jornal com o corpo. Fúria, o que considerou uma reação saudável, se transformou num des conforto no estômago.

Se fosse desmascarada ali, naquele momento, tudo aca baria. Pessoas a rodeariam, observando-a com admiração. A mídia estaria em seu rastro em questão de horas.

— Estou... esperando na fila para pagar.

— O que são todas essas coisas?

— Comida. — Gina forçou um sorriso quando um suor frio escorreu por suas costas.

— Para que exército?

Ela olhou para o carrinho, tremeu de leve.

— Acho que me empolguei um pouco demais. Posso devolver algumas coisas. Por que você não espera lá fora e...

— Apenas enfrente a fila.

Ele deu um passo à frente, e, certa de que Harry iria ver o jornal, ela falou com energia:

— Não me empurre.

— Não estou empurrando você, estou empurrando a dro ga do carrinho.

Quando ele passou pela prateleira de jornais sem uma única olhada, Gina quase desmaiou de alívio.

— Ei, Harry, eu não esperava vê-lo aqui de novo tão cedo.

— A moça do caixa começou a passar os itens que Harry tira va do carrinho e colocava na esteira em movimento.

— Nem eu.

A mulher, uma morena rechonchuda, cujo crachá a iden tificava como Joyce, piscou para Gina.

— Não o deixe assustá-la, querida. O latido dele é pior do que a mordida.

— Não até o momento — murmurou Gina, mas se sentiu aliviada pois agora Harry estava numa posição que não dava para ver sua fotografia no jornal. Todavia, pôs os ócu los escuros de novo antes de se virar para a moça do caixa.

— Mas ele não me assusta.

— Fico feliz em saber disso. Este aqui sempre precisou de uma mulher com muita coragem e ousadia para enfren tá-lo. Bom saber que você finalmente encontrou uma, Harry.

— Ela apenas trabalha para mim.

— Ah-ah. — Joyce piscou para Gina novamente.

— Tem tido notícias de sua mãe?

— Algumas semanas atrás. Ela está bem.

— Diga-lhe que mandei lembranças e que estou de olho no filho dela. — Joyce somou o total e fez Gina se en colher.

— Acho que posso precisar de mais um pouco de di nheiro.

— Malditos limões caros. — Resignado, Harry pegou o dinheiro que lhe dera, adicionou mais algumas notas.

Ela o ajudou a carregar as sacolas para a caminhonete, sentou-se, então, com as mãos unidas no colo. Tinha rea gido exageradamente ao jornal, disse a si mesma. Entre tanto, seu acesso de raiva inicial fora liberado. Mas havia se recuperado bem, e com muito mais rapidez do que teria conseguido uma ou duas semanas atrás.

Isso significava que estava mais forte, mais firme. Aqui lo não provava que estava fazendo a coisa certa?

Agora era hora de esquecer o assunto, e lidar com o mo mento.

— Desculpe-me por ter demorado tanto, mas não acho que seja insensato o fato de eu querer conhecer um pouco da cidade.

— Seu carro deve estar pronto amanhã. Talvez depois de amanhã, uma vez que Carl alega estar atrasado e sobrecar regado de trabalho. Da próxima vez que você quiser bancar a turista, faça isso com seu próprio tempo.

— Pode ter certeza que farei. Luna Lovegood, da loja de antiguidades lhe mandou um abraço. Admira-me que uma pessoa tão bem educada e cortês possa ter saído com você.

— Ela era jovem e estúpida na época.

— Quanta sorte ela teve em ter amadurecido e se toma do sábia.

— Você tem toda razão. — Ele ouviu a risada suave de Gina. — Qual é a graça?

— É difícil insultá-lo quando você concorda comigo. — Era difícil pensar sobre uma tola fotografia num jornal descartável quando Harry era tão mais interessante. — Eu gosto de você.

— Isso a toma jovem e estúpida, não é?

Ela sorriu, então surpreendeu ambos quando se inclinou e beijou o rosto dele.

— Aparentemente.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Seis**

****_Estou vivendo os momentos mais maravilhosos. Não era meu plano ficar tanto tempo em um único lugar, ou fazer a mesma coisa por tanto tempo. Mas é um lugar tão maravi lhoso e um trabalho tão excitante a realizar._

_Arqueologia é verdadeiramente fascinante. Tão mais in teressante e profundo do que a história que eu apreciava, e que aprendi na escola, ou nas aulas de sociologia que fre qüentei. Mais fascinante, descubro, do que qualquer coisa que já estudei ou explorei._

_Quem, onde e por quê? Como as pessoas viviam, se ca savam, criavam seus filhos, tratavam dos parentes idosos? O que comiam, como cozinhavam? Suas cerimônias e ri tuais. Oh, tantas coisas mais! E tudo isso, sociedade após sociedade, tribo por tribo, fala de nosso próprio povo, não é?_

_Ele sabe tantas coisas! E a quantidade de coisas que sabe é quase casual para Harry, do jeito que um verdadeiro literato pode ser Não que o conhecimento em si lhe seja casual, ele o busca, todos os dias. Quer saber._

_Acho essa paixão admirável, invejável. E acho tudo isso atraente._

_Sinto-me atraída pela mente de Harry, por todos os seus complexos ângulos. Trabalhar com ele, certo, para ele, é difícil e exige muito, chegando a se tomar fisicamente exaustivo, às vezes. Apesar dos ferimentos de Harry, ele possui um vigor incrível. É impressionante a maneira como, às vezes, ele mergulha, horas a fio, em seu trabalho._

_E o fato de eu também conseguir fazer isso é absoluta mente estimulante para mim. Estudei fragmentos de ossos de séculos atrás. Selados, é claro, em plástico._

_Imagino como seria a sensação de tocá-los. Se alguém tivesse me perguntado se eu queria manusear ossos huma nos, mesmo duas semanas atrás, eu diria que ele estava louco._

_Como eu gostaria de ir a uma escavação, ou a um local arqueológico, e realmente ver o trabalho sendo feito no lo cal. Embora Harry pinte uma imagem muito clara quan do fala sobre isso, não é o mesmo que ver por mim mesma._

_Isso é algo que quero ver, e fazer, sozinha. Pretendo pro curar cursos quando voltar para casa. E pelo que Harry desdenhosamente chama de knap-ins... um tipo de acampa mento em locais para amadores e estudantes._

_Acredito que encontrei um passatempo que pode se transformar numa vocação._

_Em nível pessoal, ele não é tão irritante quanto finge ser comigo. Pelo menos não durante metade do tempo. É estranho e muito educativo ter alguém me tratando como trataria qualquer pessoa... sem aquele filtro de boas ma neiras e respeito exigido por títulos. Não que eu aprecie rudeza, é claro, mas, uma vez que você passa a conhecê-lo, pode ver por baixo do exterior bruto._

_Ele é um gênio! E, apesar de cortesia fazer parte da vida, a falta da mesma parece nos tornar mais íntimos, de certa maneira._

_Eu o acho atraente. Nunca na vida me senti tão atraída fisicamente por um homem. É excitante, por um lado, e ter rivelmente frustrante, por outro. Fui criada numa família adorável, uma que me ensinou que sexo não é um jogo, mas uma alegria... e responsabilidade, para ser compartilha da com alguém que você ame. Alguém que respeite, e que nutra por você os mesmos sentimentos. Minha posição no mundo adiciona uma outra camada complexa e cautelosa a essa atitude básica. Não posso arriscar aceitar um amor de maneira casual._

_Mas eu o quero como amante! Quero saber como é sen tir o fogo no interior de Harry queimando dentro de mim. Quero saber se meu próprio ardor combina com o dele._

_O jornal no supermercado me faz lembrar o que qua se me permiti esquecer: como é ser observada constan temente, perseguida por uma imagem impressa no papel. Especulada. A fadiga disso, o desconforto absoluto. Com parando como me sinto agora em relação a como me senti na noite que deixei Washington, entendo que estava muito perto de desmoronar Posso voltar ao passado e recordar aquele sentimento de perseguição, sentir os nervos que ti nham começado a me incomodar, sempre tão pertos da superfície._

_Muito disso é minha própria culpa, vejo agora, por não dar tempo pessoal a mim mesma para... bem, para relaxar, suponho... desde que Grand-père morreu, e tudo mais._

_Estou fazendo isso agora, e antes tarde do que nunca!_

_Sinto que tenho aproveitado bem o meu tempo aqui. Sinto-me — talvez a palavra "renovada" seja um exagero — refrescada, então, e com mais energia do que em muitos meses._

_Antes de partir e assumir minhas tarefas novamente, vou aprender tudo que puder sobre ciência e arqueologia. O bastante para que eu possa, de alguma forma, perseguir isso sozinha. Vou aprender tudo que puder sobre Gina Weasley... separadamente de Gina de Cordina._

_E posso considerar seduzir o temperamental dr. Harry Potter._

O chalé tinha o aroma de uma campina florestal. Uma vez que isso era uma boa mudança do cheiro de poeira e meias sujas com o qual Harry se acostumara antes de Gina, era difícil reclamar.

E não ficava mais sem meias limpas para vestir. Ou tinha de vasculhar a cozinha para jantar uma comida enlatada qualquer. Seus papéis, após alguns gritos e ameaças repe tidas, estavam sempre exatamente aonde ele os deixava. Um terço de suas anotações estava digitado, e os artigos necessários para a revista científica e para o site da Web já estavam quase prontos. E bons!

O café era sempre fresco, as toalhas, sempre limpas. As sim como, pensou com alguma admiração, era Gina.

Não apenas a aparência física, ou as observações pers picazes que ela regularmente fazia, mas o cérebro. Harry não havia considerado o quanto uma mente fresca poderia acrescentar à sua visão e ao seu ângulo no projeto.

Gostava do jeito como ela cantava enquanto preparava o café pela manhã. E de como ficava corada quando vol tava de um de seus passeios ao ar livre em seus intervalos. Intervalos, lembrou Harry, que eles haviam negociado com alguma amargura.

Ele não podia dizer que não gostava das velas e dos potes com folhas secas aromáticas que Gina tinha espalhado pela casa. Realmente, não se importava com os sabonetes sofisticados no banheiro, ou em encontrar potes de cremes no seu armário de remédios.

Apenas o abrira por simples curiosidade.

Até mesmo gostava do jeito de Gina se curvar no sofá no fim da tarde, com um copo de vinho, e o questionar sobre seu trabalho, até que ele cedesse e lhe desse as respostas.

Sozinho na cozinha, Harry manuseou uma lata pesada de feijão com seu braço fraco. Os movimentos estavam voltan do, concluiu. Iria se livrar daquela faixa irritante. Seus mús culos tendiam a pulsar em momentos estranhos, mas podia viver com isso. O importante era que conseguia mover seu braço novamente. As costelas levariam mais tempo... os médicos o tinham alertado para isso. E a clavícula, prova velmente, o incomodaria por um período maior ainda.

Porém, não se sentia mais tão inútil agora.

Talvez se Gina lhe fizesse uma massagem no pescoço e nos ombros ele pudesse relaxar mais. As mãos pequenas e delicadas eram muito competentes. Ademais, isso seria uma boa maneira de fazê-la tocá-lo de novo. Gina leva ra a sério demais suas ordens de manter distância entre os dois. Mais sério do que Harry descobriu que gostaria.

Ele colocou a lata sobre o balcão com um estrondo. Deus, estava se acostumando com ela, percebeu com hor ror. Acostumando-se a tê-la por perto, e, pior, querendo tê-la por perto.

E isso, tinha certeza, era o começo do fim.

Um homem começava a querer a companhia de uma mulher, então, ela passava a contar com sua presença per manente. Você não podia mais sair e voltar quando tivesse vontade, não podia mais viajar para um trabalho de escava ção e passar meses fora sem se preocupar com o que dei xara para trás.

Fazendo uma careta, Harry olhou ao redor da cozinha nova mente. Garrafas com flores silvestres, uma travessa com fru tas frescas, balcões polidos e cookies num jarro de vidro.

Gina entrara ali e transformara o chalé num lar, em vez de um lugar. Você deixa um lugar toda vez que sente vontade. Mas um lar... é sempre difícil deixar um lar sem nenhum sentimento.

Quando você deixa uma mulher, é com um beijo casual e um aceno. Quando você deixa a mulher, ele supunha que isso lhe partiria o coração.

Gina chegou de seu passeio no bosque enquanto Harry pensava nela, o rosto brilhando, flores do mato, brancas, na mão. Como ela havia chegado tão perto de se tornar a mulher? Perguntou-se ele com uma onda de pânico.

Eles não se conheciam há muito tempo, certo? Harry deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e percebeu que havia perdido a noção do tempo. Que dia era? Há quanto tempo Gina estava em sua casa? O que, em nome de Deus, ele faria quando ela partisse?

Ela entrou, sorridente. Bem, ele poderia consertar aquilo.

— Você está atrasada — reclamou Harry. Calmamente, Gina olhou para o relógio.

— Não, eu não estou. Na verdade, estou adiantada dois minutos. Fiz uma caminhada maravilhosa, e alimentei pa tos no lago. — Ela se moveu para a garrafa, trocando as flores velhas pelas novas. — Mas está nublando. Acho que vai chover.

— Quero terminar a seção sobre o tecido do cérebro. Não posso fazer isso se você está alimentando patos.

— Então, vamos começar assim que eu servir uma limo nada para nós.

— Não tente me acalmar, amiga.

— Isso seria além até mesmo de minhas capacidades magistrais. O que aconteceu, Harry? Você está com dor? — Gina se virou, a garrafa na mão, e quase a derrubou quando o olhou. — Seu braço. Você tirou a faixa. — Rapi damente, ela colocou a garrafa de lado e se aproximou para deslizar uma das mãos ao longo do braço dele.

Harry não disse nada, porque, que Deus o ajudasse, queria que ela o tocasse.

— Suponho que esperei que o braço fosse estar fino e branco. Não está. — Ela comprimiu os lábios enquanto tes tava o músculo. — Um pouco mais branco do que o resto de seu corpo, e imagino que você tenha uma sensação es tranha e de fraqueza nele.

— Está tudo bem. Só precisa de... ai! — A dor fez os olhos de Harry lacrimejarem quando ela pressionou-lhe o ombro com firmeza. — Cuidado.

— Desculpe. Ainda sensível? — Mais gentilmente, Gina o massageou. — Você está cheio de nós de tensão.

— Você também estaria se tivesse um braço amarrado contra o corpo por quase duas semanas.

— Você tem razão, é claro. Talvez uma massagem com pomada ou algo assim — ela considerou. — Minha mãe costuma esfregar óleo terapêutico no meu pai quando ele se excede. E ajudei a tratar de alguns cavalos dessa forma. Eu vi um óleo de nogueira lá em cima. Depois do jantar, posso passar um pouco no seu ombro. Então, você terá uma boa noite de sono.

Harry teve a impressão de que ter Gina esfregando sua pele, em qualquer lugar, não iria assegurar sonhos tranqüi los. Mas achou que era uma boa troca.

— Testes de laboratório provaram que a substância en contrada dentro do cérebro recuperado era, na verdade, tecido de cérebro humano. No total, durante os estudos de campo de 36 meses, tecido de cérebro preservado foi encontrado em 95 dos cérebros recuperados. Vinte e oito continham cérebros completos, embora encolhidos para aproximadamente um terço de seus tamanhos normais. A descoberta é completamente única, com impacto científi co e potencial significativo. Isso dará aos cientistas uma oportunidade ímpar antes de estudar o assunto cérebro, o qual tem mais de 7 mil anos, com seus hemisférios e circunvoluções intactos. O DNA, a laje humana básica para construção, pode ser clonado de tecido mais velho do que qualquer um disponível previamente.

— Clonado? — Os dedos de Gina pararam. — Você quer clonar um dos membros da tribo?

— Podemos entrar num debate sobre clonagem mais tarde. Mas, não, o propósito seria o estudo... doenças, ex pectativa de vida, potenciais físicos e intelectuais. Você pode voltar para seu livro de ficção científica depois que acabarmos.

— Eles clonaram ovelha — murmurou Gina.

Ele lhe deu um olhar suave por trás das lentes de seus óculos de leitura.

— Esse não é o meu campo. Pesquisa sobre DNA não é minha área. Estou somente descrevendo o potencial e a importância da descoberta. Temos cérebros humanos intac tos, de 7 milênios de idade. Pessoas pensavam com eles, reagiam com eles. Desenvolviam linguagem e habilidades motoras. Usavam esses cérebros para construir vilarejos, caçar e preparar alimentos. Usavam tais mentes para intera gir, para criar filhos, encontrar um parceiro e sobreviver.

— E quanto aos corações deles?

— O que tem isso?

— O coração não lhes dizia como cuidar dos filhos... como fazer esses filhos, em primeiro lugar?

— Uma coisa não acontece sem a outra, acontece? — Harry tirou os óculos de armação escura e os pôs de lado. — Essas pessoas se importavam com os filhos e tinham relacionamentos interpessoais. Mas procriação é também instinto... um dos mais básicos. Sem os jovens, não haveria ninguém para cuidar dos mais velhos, não haveria substi tuição com a morte. Não existiria tribo. O ser humano se acasala pela mesma razão que come. Precisa fazer isso.

— Isso, certamente, acaba com o romance de um ato sexual.

— Romance é uma invenção, uma ferramenta, como... — Ele pegou a cabeça de um martelo velho e confecciona do de forma bruta. — Como isto.

— Romance é uma necessidade humana, como compa nheirismo, como música.

— Isso é luxo. Para sobreviver, necessitamos de comida, água e abrigo. E para garantir a continuidade da espécie, precisamos procriar. O homem, o ser humano, veio com ferramentas e meios para poder satisfazer tais necessidades com mais facilidade. E, com freqüência, com mais prazer. E o ser humano inventou uma forma de lucrar com essas necessidades, de competir por elas, roubar por elas. Até mesmo de matar por elas.

Gina gostava de vê-lo assim... gostava do jeito casual como Harry discutia idéias com ela, como teria discutido com um aluno brilhante. Ou talvez com um colega de trabalho.

— Isso não fala muito sobre os seres humanos — co mentou ela.

— Pelo contrário. — Ele tocou o maxilar de um cére bro velho e branqueado. — Diz que o homem, em si, é um complexo engenhoso, e constantemente desenvolvendo invenções. Ele constrói e destrói quase com a mesma habi lidade e entusiasmo. E está sempre se refazendo.

— Então, o que você fez de si mesmo? — perguntou Gina.

Harry virou a cabeça do martelo na mão, então o colocou sobre a mesa de novo.

— Estou com fome. Quando vamos comer?

Gina não ia desistir da discussão, mas não se impor tou em usar o tempo para refletir sobre aquilo enquanto terminava de preparar o jantar. Colocou macarrão em água fervente, temperou a salada. Salpicou ervas no azeite para as grossas fatias de pão.

Serviu vinho. Acendeu velas.

E olhando para a cozinha aconchegante, ouvindo a chu va bater suavemente no telhado, percebeu que tinha, in conscientemente, utilizado uma ferramenta naquela noite. A cena que criara era, sem sombra de dúvida, romântica. Havia simplesmente pretendido tomar o ambiente bonito e confortável. O instinto deveria ter interferido, concluiu. Talvez, para alguns tipos de pessoa, particularmente quan do essa pessoa estava atraída por uma outra sexualmente, criar romance fosse instintivo.

Ela descobriu que gostava de saber disso sobre si mes ma. Romance, em seu ponto de vista, era algo carinhoso e generoso. Levava em conta o conforto e o prazer da outra parte.

Não era, decidiu enquanto escorria o macarrão, um mal dito martelo!

— Um martelo — declarou ela para Harry quando ele en trou na cozinha — significa força ou uma ameaça.

— O quê?

— Um martelo — repetiu Gina, com impaciência agora. — Romance não é um martelo.

— Tudo bem. — Ele estendeu o braço para pegar um pedaço de pão e levou um tapa na mão.

— Sente-se primeiro. Prove que você evoluiu para um ser humano civilizado. E não fale "Tudo bem" apenas por que está entediado com o assunto e quer comer.

— Você está ficando bem rígida por aqui — murmurou ele.

— Estou dizendo que sua tribo demonstrou emoções hu manas. Compaixão, amor... ódio, certamente, uma vez que você achou provas que mostraram evidências de violência e morte. Emoções nos tomam humanos, não é? — ela ques tionou enquanto servia a salada. — Se fôssemos movidos apenas por instinto, não teríamos arte, música, nem mesmo ciência. Nós não teríamos progredido o suficiente para construir um vilarejo perto de um lago, criar rituais para compartilhar e amar o bastante para enterrar nossos filhos com seus brinquedos.

— Tudo bem. Eu disse que está tudo bem — insistiu Harry quando ela estreitou os olhos. Queria comida no estômago e não alguém enchendo sua cabeça. — É um bom ponto, e você poderia escrever um artigo interessante sobre isso, imagino.

Gina piscou-lhe.

— Verdade?

— O campo não é simples e fechado. Não se trata apenas de fatos e artefatos. Tem de haver espaço para especulações, para teorias. Para divagações. Mergulhe na antropologia e você está lidando com culturas. A partir das culturas, você tem tradições. Tradições se originam de necessidades, su perstições e algumas facetas da emoção.

— Considere sua tribo, por exemplo. — Mais calma agora, Gina lhe ofereceu a cesta de pães. — Como você sabe que um homem não cortejava uma mulher levando-lhe flores do mato, ou um copo de frutos do sabugueiro?

— Eu não sei. Mas não sei o que ele fazia, também. Não existem evidências de nenhuma das duas coisas.

— Mas não acha que havia algum tipo de ritual? Não houve sempre? Mesmo com animais existe uma dança de acasalamento, oui? Portanto, com certeza, existia algum forma de cortejar.

— Claro. — Ele molhou o pão no azeite, sorriu-lhe. — Ás vezes, pode ser apenas uma questão de pegar uma pedra bem grande e usá-la para golpear a cabeça de um outro pretendente. O perdedor ganha uma concussão. O vence dor, a garota.

— Apenas porque ela não tinha escolha, ou, mais prová vel, entendia que o homem forte e bastante apaixonado para bater na cabeça do rival, a fim de conquistá-la, a protegeria do perigo, assim como aos filhos que fizessem juntos.

— Exatamente. — Satisfeito com a lógica da mente de Gina, ele balançou um pedaço de pão para ela. — Sexo leva à procriação. Procriação à sobrevivência.

— De seu próprio jeito primitivo, isso é romântico. To davia, seu estudo não revela uma porcentagem alta de vio lência para apoiar a teoria de que pancada na cabeça fosse

ritual de corte normal dessa tribo.

— Isso é bom. — Admirando a maneira como Gina usava o exemplo dele para provar seu ponto, Harry gesticulou com o garfo. — E você está certa.

— Harry, você acha que existe alguma chance de algum dia eu visitar o local de escavação?

Ele franziu o cenho, enquanto ela servia o macarrão.

— Por quê?

— Eu gostaria de ver isso de perto.

— Bem, você tem seis meses.

— Como assim?

— Em seis meses, se os artigos e relatórios que estou reunindo não causarem grande impacto e conseguirem al guns milhões em doações, o local será fechado.

— Fechado? Quer dizer que você teria acabado com a escavação?

— Acabado? — Ele enrolou o macarrão no garfo. — De jeito nenhum. Mas o estado não pode, ou não vai, liberar mais fundos. Burocratas — murmurou. — Não há atenção suficiente da mídia depois de três temporadas para mantê-los sorrindo para as câmeras e fazendo doações. A universidade está colaborando. Há dinheiro privado suficiente para mais seis meses. Depois desse tempo, somos fechados, e é isso.

A idéia do local de escavação fechar era tão apavorante que Gina não podia entender aquilo.

— Isso não pode acontecer, se vocês não tiverem con cluído o trabalho.

— Dinheiro fala, amiga. — E ele investiria tudo que pu desse de seu próprio bolso naquele projeto.

— Então, você vai ganhar mais. Qualquer um que ler seu trabalho vai querer que o projeto continue. Se não pelo incrível valor arqueológico de achados tão ricos, no mínimo pelas oportunidades científicas completamente únicas. Eu poderia... — Ela parou. Era especialista em levantamento de fundos. As pessoas pagavam, e com prazer, para ver a princesa Gina num evento beneficente.

Atenção da mídia? Isso nunca era um problema.

Mais, ela possuía conexões. Seus pensamentos foram diretamente para sua madrinha, a ex Christine Hamilton, agora esposa de um senador dos Estados Unidos, do Texas. Ambos apoiavam avidamente artes e ciência.

— Se você tem 1 milhão sobrando, ou coisa assim, apenas passe para mim. — Harry pegou a garrafa de vinho, estendendo seu ombro machucado um pouco demais, um pouco rápido demais. E praguejou.

Gina voltou ao presente.

— Cuidado, você não quer sobrecarregar a si mesmo. Lamento não ter 1 milhão comigo. — Ela sorriu enquanto ele enchia a taça de vinho. — Mas tenho idéias. Sou muito boa com idéias. Vou pensar em alguma coisa.

— Faça isso.

Ela mudou de assunto, e o esqueceu temporariamente.

Quando o jantar terminou, ele desapareceu. Era um ta lento de Harry desaparecer quando a louça estava envolvida. Gina foi forçada a admirar isso. Não podia alegar que lavar a louça a agradasse tanto quanto fazer a bagunça, em primeiro lugar.

Cozinhar era um tipo de arte. Lavar louça, uma tarefa tediosa que teria ficado feliz em passar para uma outra pessoa.

No chalé, todavia, ela era essa outra pessoa.

De qualquer forma, sabia que Harry não apareceria perto dos fundos da casa até que a cozinha estivesse arrumada. Isso lhe deu a oportunidade de ligar para casa.

Manteve um olho e um ouvido na porta enquanto a co nexão com Virgínia era feita. Seu irmão mais novo, Dorian, atendeu, e embora normalmente Gina tivesse ficado fe liz em conversar, saber as novidades da família, ouvir a voz dele, estava pressionada pelo tempo.

— Realmente preciso falar com mamãe.

— Você viaja como uma cigana e agora não pode me dar um pouco do seu tempo?

— Quando eu voltar, vou encher seus ouvidos com tudo que fiz. Estou com saudade de você, Dorian. — Gina riu baixinho. — Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas sinto sua falta. Sinto falta de todos vocês.

— Mas você está se divertindo muito. Posso sentir isso em sua voz.

— Eu estou.

— Então, não está sofrendo pelo homem francês.

Ela suspirou. Dorian considerava provocação uma tarefa da realeza.

— Retiro o que disse sobre sentir sua falta. Onde está mamãe?

— Eu vou chamá-la. Mas é melhor eu lhe avisar, ela anda bastante ocupada tentando impedir que papai mande um batalhão de busca para resgatá-la. Você terá de se esfor çar muito para fazer as pazes com papai.

— Eu sei disso. Lamento, mas não sou mais criança.

— Foi isso que mamãe falou. E papai respondeu, aos gritos, que você era a criança dele. Mantenha isso em men te. Espere.

Gina sabia que ele podia provocar, mas Dorian era muito esperto. Daria um jeito de colocar a mãe na linha, sem que o pai deles percebesse.

Onde estaria sua mãe agora? Ela se perguntou, e a ima gem da grande casa em Virgínia se formou em sua mente. Na sala de estar, talvez. Não, mais provável que estivesse nos jardins, apreciando a noite.

Estava chovendo lá, também?

Talvez sua mãe estivesse recebendo visitas. Mas, não, Dorian teria mencionado.

Quando o silêncio se prolongou, Gina começou a en trar em pânico.

Então, ouviu a voz da mãe.

— Gina, estou tão feliz que ligou. Estávamos justa mente falando sobre você.

— Papai ainda está muito chateado?

— Ele está... se ajustando. Devagar.

— Desculpe, mamãe. Eu precisava...

— Não precisa me explicar isso. Eu lembro como é. Nós só queremos saber que você está segura, e feliz.

— Estou tanto segura quanto feliz. Eu lhe contei sobre o chalé, sobre Harry. O trabalho dele é tão importante, tão interessante para mim. Mamãe... — Ela mudou para o francês, uma vez que o inglês parecia muito comum para explicar sua empolgação pelo projeto.

— Você parece uma cientista. — Molly riu.

— Sinto-me como se fosse uma cientista, que não pode aprender o bastante, bem rapidamente. Esta noite eu soube de uma coisa desagradável.

Gina explicou sobre o prazo do projeto o mais de pressa possível.

— Isso é difícil. Seu professor deve estar muito preo cupado.

— Eu gostaria de ajudar. Pensei que talvez você pu desse usar suas conexões para descobrir o que pode ser feito, quanto dinheiro é necessário. Eu estava pensando... você podia contatar tia Christine? Sou boa em arrecadar fundos para causas, mas ela é ainda melhor. Finalmente, achei alguma coisa que é realmente interessante... algo que tem uma importância pessoal para mim. Só preciso de uma idéia das carteiras certas para abrir.

— Posso fazer alguma investigação. Flórida, não é? O Projeto de Pesquisa Bardville, dr. Harry Potter. Dê-me alguns dias.

— Muito obrigada, mamãe. Vai ser discreta? Eu prefiro que Harry não saiba por enquanto que Sua Alteza Molly de Cordina se interessou pelo trabalho dele. É tão bom ser apenas Gina que não quero arriscar que alguém faça a conexão. Ainda não.

— Não se preocupe. A família está partindo para Cordi na em alguns dias, Gina. Eu gostaria que você estivesse pronta para ir conosco.

— Mais algumas semanas. Por favor. Vou contatá-la lá, e farei arranjos para voar diretamente para Cordina quando... quando eu partir daqui.

— Cuide de meu bebê. Nós a amamos.

— Ela ama vocês, também. Até breve, mamãe. Tenho tantas coisas para lhe contar!

Depois de desligar, Gina cantarolou enquanto arru mava a cozinha. Em pouco tempo, pensou, tinha conquis tado muito do que se determinara. Estava contente consigo mesma... Um contentamento que não sentira nos últimos meses. Vinha fazendo coisas comuns, muitas das quais ha viam fugido de seu alcance desde que se tomara adulta. E percebeu o quanto disso tinha sido sua própria culpa. Quando era criança, seus pais se certificaram que ela levasse uma vida normal, ou o mais normal possível. Fize ram tudo que podiam para que nenhum dos filhos ficasse exposto à mídia. Mas houvera deveres, uma escala gradual deles à medida que Gina crescia.

Então, a mídia se fixara nela. A jóia da coroa de Cordina, eles a batizaram. E o que podia ter sido considerado nor malidade começara a desaparecer aos poucos, até que não restasse mais nada. No começo, era lisonjeador, excitante e até mesmo divertido. Então, passara a ser um pouco irritan te. Depois de quase uma década de atenção constante, de especulação e artigos fabricados de forma inadequada, de ser vista como um artigo de consumo, nunca como um ser humano, isso havia se tomado sufocante.

Mas agora podia respirar novamente. E sabia que retor naria para sua vida mais forte, mais capaz e menos vulne rável ao temporal.

Tinha encontrado uma paixão, e agora descobriria uma maneira de abraçá-la. Esse era o equilíbrio que via e inveja va em sua mãe, em suas tias. Deveres nunca eram evitados, mas cada uma delas perseguia uma vida repleta de inte resses e riquezas, como mulher. Portanto, Gina também poderia fazer isso. E faria.

Um dia, iria para uma escavação e faria parte de uma equipe que descobria. Arqueologia procurava conheci mento e o celebrava. Deixe a mídia vir, pensou enquanto preparava café fresco. A atenção, enquanto durasse, apenas geraria interesse no campo. E isso significava fundos.

Permitir que o projeto deles acabasse prematuramente por falta de dinheiro era impensável. Era o projeto deles agora, pensou com um suspiro sonhador. Seu e de Harry. Compartilhavam o projeto como compartilhavam o chalé, cada um colaborando para o todo com sua própria marca, com sua própria mente e com seu próprio talento.

Era... maravilhoso.

A empolgação e paixão de Gina poderiam até mesmo ser responsáveis por estimular a imaginação de uma gera ção de mulheres jovens, colocando a arqueologia, o estudo de pessoas mortas, culturas e costumes, em moda.

Ela parou, rindo de si mesma. Nunca satisfeita com pe quenos passos, refletiu. Sempre queria mais.

Serviu duas canecas de café e as levou para a sala de estar. Lá estava ele, sentado naquele horrível sofá pequeno, os olhos intensos atrás dos óculos de leitura, papéis espa lhados sobre o colo e sobre as almofadas.

O sentimento que a envolveu foi uma mistura selvagem e maravilhosa de desejo e nostalgia, e descobriu, com um suspiro lento, de amor.

Bem, estava apaixonada por Harry, pensou surpresa. Isso não era... fascinante? Em algum momento daquele relaciona mento complicado e problemático, apaixonara-se loucamen te por um cientista mal-humorado, irritadiço e mal-educado, que reclamava com ela com mais freqüência do que sorria.

Ele era rude, mandão, facilmente irritável, impaciente. E brilhante, apaixonado, relutantemente amável. Era uma mistura cativante que o tomava único. Gina não muda ria uma única coisa em Harry.

Mais, pensou, encostando-se contra a parede para obser vá-lo, ele possuía uma das características mais essenciais que ela queria em um amigo, e em um amor: Harry Potter tinha honra.

Eles estavam sozinhos, entretanto Harry nunca tentara se aproveitar da situação. Na verdade, raramente a tocava, nem mesmo da maneira mais casual. Embora se sentisse atraído, Gina tinha certeza absoluta disso, o código pes soal dele não lhe permitiria aproveitar o momento.

Os lábios dela se curvaram num sorriso. Isso fazia dele, apesar de tudo, um cavalheiro. Como Harry detestaria ser chamado assim.

Então, ela estava apaixonada por um cavalheiro mal-hu morado, que não se permitiria seduzir sua assistente tem porária. Isso significava que Gina teria de seduzi-lo. A idéia, apenas uma fantasia interessante até então, tomou-se mais intrigante, mais excitante, agora que seu coração es tava conquistado. Amor, pensou, dava-lhe uma vantagem maravilhosa.

Você terá de lidar comigo agora, decidiu. E você, sr. Harry, não tem defesa.

Ela quase voltou para a cozinha a fim de trocar café por vi nho. Mas pensou que cafeína poderia ser mais... estimulante.

O plano de sedução seria simples. E sutil.

Gina se aproximou dele, estendeu a caneca.

— Em que área você encontrou dificuldade?

— Huh?

— Em que área — repetiu ela, gesticulando em direção aos papéis espalhados —você encontrou dificuldade?

— Apenas preciso pensar sobre isso. Voltar para o local de escavação para poder concluir o trabalho. — Ele movi mentou o ombro, testando-o. — No laboratório.

Gina sentiu um nó na garganta. Se ele estava pensan do em voltar, ela não tinha condições de ser sutil por muito tempo.

Porque, quando Harry voltasse, pretendia ir com ele. Como sua aluna, sua associada. Como sua namorada.

— O trabalho que está fazendo aqui é tão importante, tão essencial! Embora eu não tenha certeza se é muito gratificante para você.

— Eu não sou um administrador. — Ele falou como se aquilo fosse uma coisa tola, o que a fez sorrir.

— Você logo estará de volta no campo. Precisa somente de um pouco mais de tempo para terminar aqui, e para se recuperar fisicamente.

Harry mudou de posição, experimentando alongar o torso. Suas costelas doeram. Uma hora no local de escavação o faria estar engatinhando como um bebê, pensou com des gosto. Mas o laboratório...

— Vamos trabalhar um pouco — começou ele, e se le vantou rapidamente demais. Teve de cerrar os dentes quan do seu corpo protestou.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte. — Gentilmente, Gina ti rou a caneca de café da mão dele. — Eu lhe faço aquela massagem com óleo primeiro. Isso deve ajudar. Você está sempre mais confortável no começo da manhã e depois de um longo dia. Vamos relaxá-lo novamente. Então, se ainda quiser trabalhar esta noite, trabalharemos.

— Eu estou bem.

— Não está. E se você não se cuidar, vai apenas adiar sua recuperação e o retomo para o local de escavação. — Mantendo o tom de voz ligeiro, Gina foi em direção à escada, carregando as duas canecas. — Venha, vamos con siderar isso um tipo de fisioterapia.

Harry estava com dor, e aquilo o irritava. Poderia tomar um comprimido... o que o faria dormir e perder horas de trabalho. Poderia colocar a maldita faixa de volta, o que o irritaria ainda mais. Ou poderia tentar o óleo de nogueira.

Tudo que tinha de fazer era lidar com as mãos de Gina sobre seu corpo. E um homem precisava ter força de vontade para lidar com a situação.

Ademais, ela estava levando o café. Ele tinha de segui-la para o andar de cima.

— Podemos fazer isso aqui embaixo.

— É mais fácil lá em cima — ela replicou, sorrindo. - O sofá é muito duro e muito pequeno, de qualquer forma. Não faz sentido ficar desconfortável. Apenas sente-se em sua cama e tire a camisa.

Palavras, pensou Harry, que a maioria dos homens sonha va em ouvir.

Não ia pensar nesse sentido, lembrou a si mesmo. Iria considerar a experiência inteira como um tipo de terapia.

**Nota: Massagem com óleo? Humm... Nem imaginam o que vai acontecer, né? **

**Até o próximo capítulo. Juh.**


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Sete**

**Aviso: **Contém cenas NC. Por sua conta em risco. Enjoy It! =D

Gina fez um rápido desvio para seu próprio quarto e passou um pouco de perfume. Abriu mais dois botões da blusa. Se ele pensava em romance como uma ferramenta, ela iria agir totalmente equipada.

Pegou o óleo de nogueira, algumas toalhas limpas e ve las aromáticas.

Aquilo era uma conspiração, admitiu, mas certamente uma mulher apaixonada tinha direito a tramar. Assim como, pensou quando entrou no quarto de Harry e viu todas as luzes disponíveis acesas, um homem cauteloso tinha direito de tentar alguma defesa.

Gina considerou as precauções de segurança dele ma ravilhosamente doces. E facilmente contornadas.

— Vamos dar uma olhada. — Ela circulou a cama onde Harry estava sentado, então, instantaneamente, esqueceu o que queria fazer quando a compaixão a envolveu. — Oh, Harry, você realmente se machucou, não é?

— Está melhor.

— Eu sei, mas... — O ombro que estivera escondido atrás da camisa ou da faixa até agora estava visivelmente inchado. O ferimento era uma mancha amarelo-esverdeada que combinava com as das costelas.

Ela queria, mais do que qualquer coisa, simplesmente cuidar de Harry, aliviar-lhe as dores.

— Eu não pensei que estivesse inchado — murmurou Gina, gentilmente tocando-lhe o ombro.

— O inchaço já quase sumiu. — Ele movimentou o om bro, tanto para testá-lo quanto para afastar a mão dela. Não estava pronto para que ela o tocasse, percebeu.

— Mesmo assim, nós deveríamos ter colocado gelo aqui. — Lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido quando ela tentara aquela ação médica específica fez seu coração disparar.

Queria cuidar dele, mas isso não era tudo que queria, para nenhum dos dois.

— Bem, apenas relaxe, e veremos o que podemos fazer para deixá-lo confortável.

Ela se virou, começou a organizar as coisas e acender as velas.

— O que você está fazendo com isso? A cautela na voz de Harry a fez sorrir.

— Nunca ouviu falar de aromaterapia? Fique o mais confortável possível, e vamos começar pelo ombro. Você nunca me contou como foi ferido.

— Fui bastante estúpido para deixar um adolescente idiota dirigir quando saímos do laboratório. Algumas pes soas não sabem lidar com uma estrada molhada — acres centou, com olhar suave. — O garoto virou o jipe.

— Virou? — O medo que Gina sentiu por ele subs tituiu qualquer necessidade de defender suas próprias ha bilidades ao volante. — Meu Deus, você teve sorte de não ter morrido.

— Ele saiu andando, com apenas alguns arranhões — dis se Harry com amargura. — Tem sorte por eu não ter lhe torcido o pescoço. Isso me pôs no LI por mais de três semanas.

Gina andou para apagar as luzes.

— LI?

— Sem beisebol no seu mundo, amiga. Lista de Inca pacitados. — Ele apenas pensaria em beisebol — esportes eram bons — em trabalho ou na política mundial. Qualquer coisa que não fosse a aparência de Gina à luz de velas. — Como você vai enxergar se apagou as luzes?

— Posso ver perfeitamente bem. Você não vai relaxar com as luzes incidindo sobre seus olhos. — Ela desejou que tivesse um rádio, um aparelho de som. Alguma coisa. Mas teriam de se virar sem isso.

Subiu na cama atrás dele, ajoelhou-se. O colchão afundando fez os músculos do estômago de Harry se contraírem... e o fez enrijecer o corpo como se estivesse se preparando para uma batalha.

—Agora, não fique tão tenso — murmurou ela. — Diga-me se eu machucá-lo. Eu diria que você está se recuperan do muito bem se só faz três semanas. E que produziu uma quantidade impressionante de trabalho enquanto está aqui.

Gina passou o óleo nas mãos para aquecê-lo, então começou a esfregar suavemente sobre os locais dos feri mentos.

— Acho que uma mudança de rotina de vez em quando é boa para todo mundo. Afastarmo-nos do que estivemos fazendo, de modo que possamos ter uma visão mais clara do cenário inteiro.

— Talvez. — Era verdade que desde que Harry tinha vol tado para o chalé fora capaz de olhar para o projeto de ân gulos que havia perdido ou ignorado quando estava no am biente do trabalho. Assim como o problema de dinheiro.

— Não fique tenso — insistiu Gina. — Feche os olhos. — Seus dedos delicados massagearam gentilmente. — Deixe sua mente vagar. Você brincava no bosque aqui, quando era criança?

— Claro. — Beisebol, ele iria pensar em beisebol. Como poderia imaginar bola e bastão quando ela continuava fa lando naquele tom de voz sexy e exótico?

— Nadava no lago? Pescava?

— Minha mãe gosta de pescar.

— É mesmo?

Por causa da imagem de sua mãe, usando um de seus cha péus feios, botas pesadas, calça e blusa velhas enquanto se gurava uma vara na mão o fez sorrir, Harry fechou os olhos.

Com certeza, pensar em sua mãe era tão bom para con trolar sua libido quanto pensar em esportes. Provavelmen te, melhor.

— Ela nunca conseguiu convencer meu pai ou a mim a fazer isso. Pescar nos mata de tédio.

— Sinto dizer que tenho a resposta típica de mulher em relação à pescaria — confessou Gina. — Peixes são pe gajosos e se retorcem. Eu os prefiro assados ao molho de manteiga e ervas. Você não tem irmãos, irmãs?

— Não.

— Sinta este nó aqui. — Ela descobriu um na base do pescoço dele. — Você carrega muita preocupação. Por isso é tão irritadiço.

— Eu não sou irritadiço.

— Não, você tem um excelente humor.

— Ai.

— Desculpe.

Oh, que costas ele tem, pensou Gina, encantada. Largas e bronzeadas, com cicatrizes intrigantes afastando qualquer esperança de perfeição. As costas de um guerrei ro, pensou. Fortes e másculas. Ela queria muito deslizar os lábios ao longo daquela extensão, mordiscar as extre midades de leve. Mas ainda não era hora de abandonar a sutileza.

De qualquer forma, queria ajudar, queria aliviar o des conforto de Harry. Depois, seduzi-lo.

Distrações, decidiu Gina. Para ambos.

— O livro ali, o romance de mistério? Já li livros deste autor antes, mas não este. É bom?

— Não é ruim.

— Você tem um pequeno número de livros aqui, mas é uma seleção bastante eclética.

Certo, eles falariam sobre literatura, resolveu Harry. Con versar era bom. Livros em vez de beisebol. Tanto fazia.

— Livros podem relaxar a mente, ou estimulá-la.

No momento, Harry não podia decidir qual das duas coisas Gina estava fazendo com ele. As mãos dela eram como o paraíso: macias e fortes, tranqüilizadoras e excitantes. Seu sangue esquentou, apesar de seu esforço para controlar suas reações. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, a dor e a tensão estavam sendo aliviadas, pouco a pouco.

O aroma de velas, o aroma de Gina, o som da voz, baixa e suave enquanto falava sobre livros, o relaxaram até que sua mente, como ela ordenara, começou a vagar.

Harry sentiu o colchão ceder quando Gina mudou de posição, então o deslizar suave dos dedos, da palma, na parte da frente de seu ombro. Seios roçaram contra suas costas, pressionaram de maneira aconchegante contra ele enquanto ela trabalhava.

Harry se perguntou, em estado sonhador agora, como seria a sensação daqueles seios em suas mãos. Firmes, pequenos macios! Como seria o gosto em sua boca. Quente, doce, e essencialmente feminino.

A mão livre de Gina se moveu para o outro ombro, massageando até que a tensão cedeu.

A chuva batia ritmicamente no telhado, e as velas tremeluziam, quentes e vermelhas contra suas pálpebras fe chadas.

— Deite-se — veio um murmúrio em seu ouvido.

— Hmm?

Os lábios de Gina se curvaram num sorriso. Talvez ele estivesse relaxado demais, pensou. Não queria que Harry dormisse. Quanto mais o tocava, quanto mais o olhava, mais o queria. O desejo havia formado um nó em seu es tômago.

— Deite-se — repetiu ela, e resistiu, com dificuldade, à vontade de mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Nunca na vida sentira tamanho desejo de provar pele humana. — De modo que eu possa alcançar suas costelas.

Harry abriu os olhos, tentou focar a mente. Deitar-se não era uma boa idéia. Começou a se recusar, mas ela já o es tava impulsionando para trás. E a sensação de estar deitado era maravilhosa.

— Suas costelas ainda estão bem machucadas, não é? Vamos cuidar delas. Acredito que tenha sido sorte você não quebrar nenhuma.

— Sim, aquele foi meu dia de sorte. — Ele começou a lhe dizer que já bastava de massagem... Deus, estava tão excitado que mal podia organizar os pensamentos! Mas quando Gina se inclinou sobre ele, estendendo-se para pegar o vidro de óleo que colocara sobre o criado-mudo, os seios bonitos lhe bloquearam a visão. E então, mesmo aqueles pensamentos desapareceram de sua mente.

— Poderia ter sido pior. — Gina pôs mais um pouco de óleo nas palmas das mãos, olhando-o fixamente enquan to as esfregava para aquecê-lo. — Mas você está muito em forma. Tem um corpo forte e sadio. — Ela colocou as pal mas em suas costelas machucadas.

Estava contando com a parte saudável.

— Quantos anos você tem, Harry?

— Trinta. Não, 31. — Como ele poderia lembrar quando ela estava lhe sorrindo daquela maneira?

— Jovem. Forte. Saudável. Humm. — Ela suspirou, e não foi totalmente calculado quando cuidadosamente se sentou sobre ele, posicionando uma perna de cada lado. — Por isso, você se recuperou tão rapidamente.

Ele não se sentia recuperado. Sentia-se fraco e estúpido. Tensão, de um tipo muito diferente, o estava dominando. Gina tinha o peso sobre um dos joelhos, e estava, lenta e ritmicamente, se movendo de um jeito que o fazia imaginá-la nua, imaginar-se dentro dela.

Ele fechou as mãos com força antes que estendesse os braços e agarrasse aquele traseiro firme e sexy.

— Chega. — A voz de Harry soou fraca. Que Deus o aju dasse!

Gina o fitou. Os olhos dele tinham se tomado escu ros, ardentes. E a respiração acelerara.

— Eu não terminei. — Ela trilhou os dedos pelo cós do jeans de Harry, e subiu-os novamente. E sentiu o estômago dele tremer. — Seu corpo tem muitas partes, certo? Todas tensas e rígidas...

Ele praguejou, mas não pôde aliviar a pressão.

— Saia. Você está me matando.

— Estou? — Gina apenas se movimentou um pouco. Era muito gratificante ouvir isso na primeira vez que tenta va, deliberadamente, seduzir um homem. — Só vou beijar aqui, aliviar a dor.

Seus olhos continham um brilho dourado sob os cílios quando abaixou a cabeça, hesitou, então lentamente roçou os lábios no peito dele. Sentiu o coração de Harry disparar instantaneamente.

— Melhor? — Ela trilhou os lábios, subindo para o pes coço, o maxilar, então recuou poucos centímetros quando o ouviu reprimir um gemido.

— Isso é loucura — Harry começou a dizer. — Quanto tempo espera que eu mantenha minhas mãos longe de você quando está fazendo isso?

— Quem disse que espero que você as mantenha longe de mim? — Gina fechou os dentes de leve no queixo dele. — Quem falou que eu quero isso? Acho — ela roçou os lábios de maneira provocativa no canto da boca de Harry — que estou deixando muito claro o que espero. O que quero.

— Você está cometendo um erro.

— Talvez. — Ela sentiu uma forte mão segurar sua panturrilha, então deslizar firmemente ao longo de sua coxa. E triunfo iluminou seus olhos. — E daí?

Harry não pôde encontrar uma resposta, não quando seu corpo suplicava por ela. Deslizou uma das mãos pelo qua dril delicado, até que pudesse moldar aquele traseiro ado rável.

— Você está se aproveitando de mim.

— Certamente estou. — Gina aproximou a boca da dele. — Você quer que eu pare? Agora? Ou quer — ela mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior gentilmente, liberou-o — mais?

De qualquer maneira, aquilo provavelmente o mataria. Mas, se ia morrer, era melhor morrer feliz.

— Tudo ou nada.

— Tudo, então — concordou ela, e fechou a boca sobre a dele.

A primeira onda de calor roubou o fôlego de Harry. Foi como se um raio o tivesse atingido. Poderia ter jurado que sentiu cada circuito em seu cérebro queimar.

Em reflexo, suas mãos começaram a acariciá-la. Impa ciente, quase desesperado, puxou-lhe a blusa. E a dor que sentiu o fez praguejar.

— Não, deixe isso comigo. Apenas deixe comigo. — Gina falou num sussurro, deslizando os lábios sobre o rosto dele, o pescoço, e então o beijando profundamente na boca. — Estou louca pelo seu corpo.

O gemido de Harry não teve nada a ver com dor quando ela espalhou beijos quentes sobre seu peito, descendo para o estômago e subindo novamente. Os murmúrios baixos e roucos de aprovação de Gina pareciam vibrar e penetrá-lo, até que ele estava preso em algum lugar entre prazer e dor.

Com intensa vontade de tocá-la, Harry levou as mãos entre os corpos de ambos para encontrar os seios firmes.

Com a respiração irregular, Gina se sentou ereta, tre meu uma vez. Então aquele sorriso feminino lento se abriu no rosto bonito. Vendo-o observá-la, ela alcançou os botões de sua blusa e começou a abri-los, um por um.

— Estou no comando dessa vez — declarou, enquanto removia a blusa vagarosamente. — Você terá apenas de fi car deitado e receber.

— Você me trouxe aqui em cima para isso, não é?

Ela inclinou a cabeça, pôs as mãos para trás, a fim de abrir o fecho do sutiã.

— Sim. E daí?

Quando o sutiã caiu e aqueles seios brancos adoráveis foram revelados, Harry suspirou longamente.

— E daí que gostei disso.

— Ótimo. Toque-me. Tenho passado horas durante as noites querendo que você me toque.

Ele levou os dedos para os seios magníficos, viu os olhos dela ficarem turvos.

— Eu não ia deixar isso acontecer.

— Eu não ia lhe dar escolha. _Oh, mon dieu, tes mains_. — As mãos de Harry eram fortes, ásperas e maravilhosas.

Gina era suave como uma pétala de rosa, exatamente como ele tinha imaginado. Harry queria ser gentil, cuida doso, mas não podia se conter. E quando ela se inclinou para a frente, apoiando o peso em seus braços, para beijá-lo novamente, suas mãos se apossaram de mais, com maior ganância.

Ele se movimentou, praguejou mais uma vez enquanto lutava contra o protesto de suas costelas.

— Eu preciso... eu quero... — Seu peso sobre Gina, sua boca sobre a dela. E apesar de sentir a dor na lateral do corpo com o movimento, conseguiu rolá-la.

— Espere. Você vai se machucar.

— Cale-se, cale-se. — Meio zangado, Harry raspou os dentes contra a curva do ombro dela, inalou-lhe a pele como um lobo fazia com sua parceira de acasalamento. E fez ambos gemerem quando sua boca passeou pelos seios de Gina.

Tão quente, pensou ela enquanto um mar de sensações a envolvia. A boca de Harry, a pele, tão quentes contra a sua. Como se os dois estivessem ardendo em febre. Os corações de ambos estavam disparados violentamente enquanto se exploravam. O peso sobre seu corpo era incrível, afundando-a no colchão fino e fazendo-a pensar em nadar abaixo de nuvens de tempestade.

Desejar e ser desejada daquela forma, apenas por si mes ma, a tomava eufórica e forte. E tão segura!

A excitação daquilo a fez levar as mãos para os cabelos dele, depois envolveu as costas largas com os braços e sen tiu os músculos poderosos.

Abaixo deles, a cama rangia, acima, a chuva batia in sistentemente no telhado. A luz das velas dançava na brisa úmida que sussurrava através da janela aberta.

E jeans roçava contra jeans enquanto Gina se arqueava sob ele. Desta vez, tremeu quando Harry lutou com o botão da calça.

Tão suave, tão saborosa! E tão pronta, pensou Harry ofegante, lutando para baixar o zíper. Ela já estava se movendo sob ele, aqueles pequenos murmúrios sensuais soando na garganta. Sua mente estava repleta de Gina: o aroma, a forma, o sabor.

E ele queria mais.

Então, deslizou os dedos sobre a fina barreira de algodão e, além da mesma, para o ponto de calor. Os murmúrios dela se transformaram em gemidos, e gemidos se transformaram em ofegos rápidos, desesperados. Quando Gina atingiu o clímax, Harry beijou-lhe a barriga e tremeu com ela.

No momento que a boca viajou mais para baixo, Gina agarrou os lençóis e se preparou para o próximo assalto aos seus sentidos. Sua cabeça estava zonza, o corpo, em cha mas, repleto de prazeres e sensações indescritíveis. Parecia mais do que podia suportar, e, ainda assim, queria mais.

Harry removeu-lhe o jeans, ansioso para sentir mais uma fatia de pele contra pele. E seu ombro ferido o impediu. Gina deu um grito de surpresa quando ele desmoronou sobre seu corpo. E enquanto ele praguejava, violentamente, ela começou a rir.

— Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. Deus, minha cabeça está girando. Deixe-me ajudar. Deixe-me fazer isso.

— Espere só um minuto.

— Não posso esperar um minuto. — Ainda rindo, Gina se contorceu e conseguiu se libertar. Seminua e vi brando, empurrou e movimentou-se até que Harry estivesse deitado de costas de novo.

O semblante dele era de pura frustração, e apenas a fez rir mais ainda.

— Quando eu recuperar meu fôlego, você vai me pagar.

— Sim, sim, estou apavorada. — Ela deu a volta na cama, então fez a boca de Harry aguar quando se livrou do jeans. Irritação, admitiu ele quando Gina removeu a cal cinha, parecia perda de tempo. Naquelas circunstâncias.

— Volte aqui.

— Pretendo fazer isso. Mas, agora — ela se aproximou, desabotoou-lhe o jeans —, vamos nos livrar disso. Minhas mãos estão tremendo — acrescentou, erguendo-as com uma risada. — Foram as suas mãos que deixaram as mi nhas instáveis. Adoro o jeito que você me toca.

Gina removeu-lhe o jeans e a cueca ao mesmo tempo. Então, seu olhar o percorreu. Demoradamente.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Ela inspirou fundo, depois exalou, devagar. — Você é incrível. — Seus olhos brilharam com uma combinação de divertimento e desejo enquanto des lizava o corpo sobre o dele. — Ponha suas mãos em mim novamente. Harry, beije-me.

— Mandona, não é? — Mas ele levou uma das mãos à nuca de Gina e puxou-lhe a boca para a sua.

Ela se deleitou com o beijo, lento, suave e profundo. E quando as mãos másculas se moveram sobre seu corpo, Gina sentiu o beijo deixá-la quase desesperada.

— Diga que você me quer — murmurou ela. — Fale meu nome. Fale meu nome e que você me quer.

— Gina. — O nome ecoou repetidamente na cabeça dele. — Eu quero você.

Ela ergueu o corpo sobre Harry. E com o coração dispara do, recebeu-o dentro de si.

O primeiro golpe de consciência a fez arquear o corpo. Ela se conteve. Conteve-se a fim de absorver cada gota de sensação até que todo seu ser se inundou da glória daqui lo. As mãos de Harry a acariciavam, fechavam-se sobre seus seios. Pressionando as mãos sobre as dele, Gina come çou a se mover. A estabelecer um ritmo. A levar ambos em direção à loucura.

Ela era linda. Harry não sabia como dizer isso. Esbelta, a pele clara com aquele leve tom rosado. Os cabelos eram da cor do fogo, com um brilho dourado. E a luz das velas refletia em olhos nublados de prazer.

Ele não podia respirar sem respirá-la.

Observou, excitado demais para falar, quando Gina atingiu um outro pico. E aquele corpo longo e adorável pres sionou-se contra o seu, espalhando sensação após sensação.

Ele queria seus braços ao redor dela, queria que eles a prendessem como correntes. Mas estava limitado por seus próprios ferimentos, e pelas exigências impacientes do cor po de Gina.

Harry lutou para manter o controle por mais um minuto. En tão, por mais um. Mas seu corpo suplicava pela grande insa nidade da liberação. E seu corpo se precipitou em direção a isso, alcançando o que tanto necessitava, enquanto a cabeça dela inclinava-se para trás num grito baixo de triunfo.

Um gato, lambendo a última gota de leite de seu bigode, não poderia ter se sentido mais satisfeito. Este foi o pen samento de Gina no primeiro momento de relaxamento após o ato de amor.

Tudo sobre Harry, decidiu, era completamente delicioso.

Desejou que pudesse estender seu corpo sobre o dele e apenas relaxar. Mas Harry estava deitado tão imóvel que poderia estar morto se não fosse pelo som regular da res piração.

Ela se contentou em escorregar para o lado bom do cor po dele e pressionar-lhe um beijo no ombro.

— Eu machuquei você?

Ele sentia dor, literalmente, em todos os lugares. Seus ferimentos pulsavam como um ninho de demônios sob a pele. No momento, dor e gratificação estavam tão mistura das que não tinha certeza se algum dia seria capaz de saber a diferença. Mas apenas gemeu.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Gina se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e o olhou. Deveria ajudá-lo a se barbear nova mente, pensou. Embora houvesse alguma coisa estranha mente erótica naqueles pêlos roçando sua pele nua.

Harry abriu os olhos.

— O que foi?

— Você está tentando ficar irritado pelo que aconteceu. Não vai adiantar.

Mais tarde, decidiu ele, pensaria se o fato de Gina ler tão bem seus pensamentos era divertido ou desconfor tável.

— Por que não? Sou bom em ficar irritado.

— Sim, você deveria ganhar um prêmio. Mas vai me querer de novo assim que estiver recuperado, portanto, não será capaz de se irritar com isso. Caso contrário, vai fracas sar em seu objetivo.

— Você é terrivelmente segura de si, não é?

— Em relação a algumas coisas. — Ela inclinou-se e o beijou. — Em relação a isso.

— Bem, acontece que você está errada, língua ferina. Porque ela o estava olhando com o cenho franzido, não viu a direção da mão dele até que esta se fechou, possessi vamente, sobre um de seus seios.

— Eu já quero você, e posso não me recuperar da pri meira vez.

— Acredito que você vai se recuperar. Mas sinto muito que esteja com dor. Acho que vou descer e pegar uma bolsa de gelo.

— Acho que você deveria se acomodar e ficar quietinha por cinco minutos. — Para ajudá-la, Harry empurrou-lhe o cotovelo onde o corpo estava apoiado, de modo que a cabe ça de Gina caísse sobre seu ombro sadio.

— Seu corpo parece de pedra — murmurou ela.

— Não tente me excitar de novo, amiga. Vou dormir por meia hora.

— Apenas deixe-me...

— Psiu! — Dessa vez, ele resolveu o problema passando um braço ao redor dela e usando a mão para lhe fechar a boca.

Gina estreitou os olhos, pensou em mordê-lo. Antes que pudesse decidir, os dedos de Harry relaxaram totalmen te, a respiração se tomou regular. Ela viu, impressionada, que ele tinha falado sério. Em questão de dez segundos ele adormecera.

Trinta minutos depois, logo depois que Gina havia adormecido após alguns instantes de preocupação, acordou com um beijo ávido e apaixonado. Voltou à superfície, ta teou, então mergulhou de novo.

Mais tarde, quando estava deitada na cama, sentindo-se preguiçosa, usada e gloriosamente saciada, Harry se virou de lado, murmurou alguma coisa sobre apagar as velas, e vol tou a dormir instantaneamente.

Por um longo tempo depois disso Gina olhou para o teto, sorrindo como uma tola. Tinha encontrado uma nova paixão, percebeu, e seu nome era Harry Potter. O homem com quem ia se casar, gostasse ele da idéia ou não.

Ela, como sempre, já estava em pé antes dele, pela ma nhã. De modo rotineiro, fez o café, então decidiu levar a primeira caneca consigo num passeio até o lago. Sentia que Harry merecia dormir até mais tarde.

Eles teriam, é claro, de fazer malabarismo com seu tem po entre Vermont, locais de escavação, Virgínia e Cordina. Isso tornaria a vida cheia, movimentada e muito rica, pen sou.

Harry iria gostar de sua família, e eles gostariam dele. De pois que passassem a se conhecer, refletiu, mordiscando o lábio.

Gina não supunha que Harry iria gostar das regras e formalidades exigidas por seus deveres em Cordina como princesa e sobrinha do rei. Mas, certamente, se ajustaria a isso. Casamento era, afinal de contas, dar e receber.

Naturalmente, teria primeiro de convencê-lo que queria se casar com ela. E depois disso, teria de convencê-lo que estava apaixonado.

Harry tinha de estar apaixonado. Ela não teria todo aquele sentimento em seu interior por alguém que não retomasse pelo menos parte disso.

Andou no meio das árvores, observando o sol da ma nhã lançar seus primeiros raios através dos galhos. Por en quanto, lembrou a si mesma, iria simplesmente aproveitar o momento. Aquele período com ele, e consigo mesma, sem passado ou futuro. Era tempo de apreciar as descobertas, a corte e o romance.

Somente porque tinha se apaixonado rapidamente isso não significava que devia obrigá-lo a se apressar. E também que não poderia sonhar um pouco e saborear a sensação de ser uma mulher apaixonada.

Chegando ao lago, Gina se sentou num tronco. Teria de providenciar para que eles achassem um velho banco para colocar ali, pensou. E talvez plantasse alguns vasos de nenúfar na beira do lago.

Pequenas mudanças, mudanças sutis, refletiu. Nada muito grande. Da mesma forma como não pretendia tentar mudar alguma coisa vital e elementar no que dizia respeito a Harry.

Havia colocado sua marca no chalé, enquanto respeitava a personalidade básica e o charme de Harry. Dificilmente o respeitaria menos do que respeitava a casa dele.

Não, gostava de Harry como ele era. Gina sorriu quan do levou a xícara de café aos lábios. Exatamente como ele era.

Quando ambos estivessem mais acostumados àquele novo estágio de seu relacionamento, ela encontraria uma maneira de revelar sobre seu título de princesa. Certamen te, tinha direito a mais uma semana.

Teria de achar o jeito certo de apresentar os fatos. Po deria começar com seu pai, pensou. Mencionando casual mente que ele fora policial um dia, então passara para a área de segurança privada, comprando um terreno em Virgínia porque queria lidar com fazenda. Como seus avós paternos e matemos haviam sido amigos. Motivo pelo qual, quando sua mãe estava em apuros, seu avô tinha recorrido ao filho de seu velho amigo para pedir ajuda.

Um pouco confuso, Gina supunha, mas era um bom começo. Então, poderia falar algo como... oh!, eu não men cionei que minha mãe é de Cordina?

Isso deveria, sem dúvida, abrir mais o leque. Com al guma sorte, Harry comentaria, ou faria alguma pergunta, de modo que ela tivesse a oportunidade de mencionar casual mente que seu tio, irmão de sua mãe, era Sua Alteza Real Alexander de Cordina.

Harry, provavelmente, riria disso, dizendo algo como: Claro, amiga, e você é a rainha de Maio.

Ela riria de volta, tratando tudo com muita leveza. Não, não, apenas uma simples princesa de férias, curtas e rou badas.

E isso, decidiu Gina, nunca daria certo. Praguejou em frustração, e em francês, e apoiou o quei xo na mão.

— Você andou até aqui para xingar os patos? Gina gritou, derramando café no dorso da mão. Virou-se para olhar para Harry.

— Gosto mais quando você caminha por aqui com pas sos pesados como os de um elefante.

E ele gostava mais quando não ficava o tempo todo pen sando no quanto ela era linda.

Havia acordado procurando por Gina. Parecia-lhe que se ela decidira seduzi-lo em sua cama, o mínimo que podia fazer era permanecer lá. Então, tinha entrado em pânico porque não a encontrara no chalé. O pensamento de que Gina pudesse ter partido o deixara quase desesperado, até que se acalmara.

Agora era pior, centenas de vezes pior, porque ela não partira. Estava ali, com o sol e a água às suas costas, pare cendo uma figura saída de um livro de histórias.

A luz brincava com os cabelos ruivos como jóias em uma coroa. Os olhos estavam mais dourados do que castanhos, e pareciam impossivelmente brilhantes contra a pela clara. Havia meio sorriso na boca longa e adorável.

Harry quis, como na noite anterior, envolvê-la em seus braços. Abraçá-la exatamente como ela estava. E isso era loucura.

— Eu não senti cheiro de café-da-manhã.

— Porque ainda não comecei a fazer. Pensei que você dormiria até mais tarde.

— Combinamos que começaríamos a trabalhar cedo hoje.

— Sim, combinamos. — Agora ela sorriu amplamente. — Eu não tinha certeza se o combinado ainda estava va lendo, depois de ontem à noite. — Uma vez que Harry não tinha se mexido, Gina se aproximou, e ergueu uma das mãos para lhe acariciar os cabelos. — Como você está se sentindo?

— Estou bem. Ouça, sobre ontem à noite...

— Sim? — Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés, tocou-lhe os lábios de leve com os seus. E fez os músculos do estômago dele se contraírem em nós.

— Nós não estabelecemos nenhum... Ouça, não existem elos nisso.

Uma pequena raiva a percorreu, mas Gina a contro lou.

— Eu tentei estabelecer algum compromisso com você?

— Não estou dizendo... — Ele detestava ser obrigado a ficar na defensiva. — Só quero esclarecer as coisas, uma vez que não falamos sobre isso ontem. Nós gostamos de estar juntos, manteremos isso simples, e quando acabar, acabou.

— Está muito claro. — Seria humilhante brigar com ele, e Gina não acreditava em recorrer à violência física. Particularmente contra a dificuldade mental. Em vez disso, sorriu com naturalidade. — Então, não há com o que se preocupar, há?

Com a expressão prazerosa, até mesmo paciente, desli zou as mãos pelo peito dele, levemente, pelos ombros largos, então entrelaçou os cabelos de Harry. E beijou-o longa e ardentemente.

Esperou que a mão dele se fechasse na parte traseira de sua blusa, então, com perspicácia, afastou-se e o deixou vibrando.

— Vou preparar omeletes, depois vamos trabalhar.

Os olhos de Gina brilhavam de raiva e desafio quan do começou a caminhar de volta para o chalé. Mas sorriu da maneira mais amigável no momento que se virou e es tendeu uma das mãos.

Babuíno, pensou, com alguma afeição, quando Harry lhe pegou a mão e levou-a de volta para casa. Você gosta de uma boa briga.


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Oito**

Eles tiveram uma semana de paz relativa. Gina decidiu que paz sempre seria relativa quando Harry estivesse envolvido. A irritação dele era apenas uma das coisas com a qual passara a contar. Na verdade, isso fazia parte do charme de Harry.

Ela vasculhou os livros de arqueologia do chalé. Apesar de Harry reclamar da invasão em seus itens pessoais, Gina sabia que ele estava satisfeito por seu interesse sincero pelo trabalho dele.

Sempre que ela fazia perguntas, ele as respondia... E cada vez com mais detalhes. Tomou-se rotina discutir sobre o que Gina tinha lido. Harry até mesmo sugeria, de maneira casual, um outro livro ou seção que ela poderia gostar de estudar.

Quando ele lhe deu um pequeno machado de pedra de sua coleção, ela apreciou a ferramenta bruta e antiga mais do que se fossem diamantes.

Aquilo era mais do que um presente, pensou. Muito mais do que uma lembrança. Em sua mente, era um símbolo.

Harry quase não reclamou sobre levá-la até a cidade para pegar seu carro. E teve certeza de que, quaisquer que tives sem sido os planos de Gina antes, ela permaneceria mais um tempo.

Eles estavam, pensou ela, fazendo progresso.

Gina havia conseguido descobrir alguma coisa tam bém: soube que o pai dele era inglês, também formado em Oxford, que conheceu a esposa, uma americana, numa es cavação que o dr. Potter dirigira em Montana.

Então, Harry tinha passado parte de sua infância na Ingla terra, parte em Vermont, e o resto do tempo em trailers e ten das em diversos locais de escavação ao redor do mundo.

O machado que ele lhe dera era de Kent, que desenterra ra quando era garoto. O que tomou o presente duplamente precioso para ela.

Harry sabia ler sânscrito e grego, e já fora mordido por uma cobra coral.

A cicatriz abaixo do ombro esquerdo era de uma faca empunhada por um bêbado num bar no Cairo.

Por mais tolice que fosse, Gina achava tudo aquilo fabulosamente romântico.

Ela dirigiu até a cidade para enviar pelo correio o primei ro relatório de Harry e a correspondência. O relatório deles, corrigiu-se de forma convencida. Havia contribuído com mais do que suas habilidades de digitar, e ele conseguira indicar isso com alguns murmúrios de aprovação quando Gina tinha sugerido uma mudança ou outra na maneira de redigir o texto.

Eles formavam um bom time.

Quando faziam amor, parecia que não havia nada ou ninguém no mundo além dos dois. Passado e futuro eram coisas distantes e irrelevantes naquele presente intenso e ávido. Gina sabia, pelo jeito como ele a olhava quando eles se uniam, pelo modo como os olhos de Harry permane ciam vividos nos seus, que era o mesmo para ele.

Nenhum homem que a tocara antes lhe causara aquele tipo de impacto. Ao seu coração, ao seu corpo, à sua mente. Desejava, precisava saber, que causava o mesmo impacto em Harry.

Sem elos, pensou com um suspiro rápido. Típico. Se ele não queria elos, por que tinha começado a caminhar com ela no bosque? Por que respondia pacientemente, bem, pa cientemente para ele, toda vez que ela fazia perguntas?

Por que, às vezes, a olhava de maneira tão intensa e di reta como se ela fosse um quebra-cabeça que ele estava tentando montar?

E por que, nos momentos mais estranhos, Harry simples mente se inclinava e lhe capturava a boca num beijo enlouquecedor?

Ele também estava apaixonado, isso era um fato. Era apenas teimoso demais para admitir isso. Ou pelo menos, para perceber.

Gina lhe daria um pouco mais de tempo, então con fessaria seu amor. Quando ele se acostumasse com a ideia, ela explicaria sobre a outra parte de sua vida.

Tudo parecia sensato e tranquilo enquanto ela realizava suas tarefas na cidade. Sentia-se alegre no momento que entrou na loja de antiguidades. Tentaria vender seu relógio para Luna, decidiu. Era mortificante ter tão pouco dinheiro e precisar pedir a Harry cada vez que queria alguma coisa para o chalé.

Além disso, se fosse capaz de contribuir mais com as despesas, poderia exigir que ele colaborasse mais com as tarefas domésticas. Estava na hora de Harry lavar alguns pratos.

— Bom dia. — Ela sorriu para Luna enquanto passava pelas antiguidades.

Luna fechou a revista que estava folheando.

— Bom dia, ah! Srta. Granger.

— Notei que você tem uma coleção de joias e relógios de segunda mão.

— Sim — respondeu Luna cautelosamente enquanto estudava o rosto de Gina.

— Será que estaria interessada nisto? — Gina tirou o relógio, estendeu-o.

— É adorável. Hum... — Hesitante, Luna virou o reló gio na mão. Deslizou os dedos pelo ouro, observou o brilho dos pequenos diamantes. — Não é o tipo de coisa que nós normalmente...

Ela parou, então simplesmente olhou para Gina.

— Tudo bem. Pensei em ver se você estaria interessada em comprá-lo. Vou tentar a joalheria.

— Você é ela. — Luna falou num sussurro, os olhos arregalados e a expressão perplexa.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Gina, mas o rosto permaneceu perfeitamente calmo.

— Perdão?

— Pensei, quando você esteve aqui da outra vez... Eu sabia que se parecia com alguém.

— Todo mundo se parece com alguém. — Com a mão firme, Gina pegou o relógio. — Obrigada, de qualquer forma.

— Princesa Gina. — Luna pressionou os dedos nos lábios. — Não acredito nisso. Princesa Gina na minha loja. Você está aqui. Aqui! — Triunfante agora, ela abriu a revista.

E, Gina viu, com uma tristeza profunda, seu pró prio rosto sendo exibido como um dos mais lindos do mundo.

— Você cortou os cabelos. Aqueles cabelos fabulosos.

— Sim, bem — resignada, Gina suspirou —, era hora de uma mudança.

— Você está maravilhosa. Até melhor do que... — De repente, Luna empalideceu. — Oh, desculpe-me. Sua Alteza. — Ela se abaixou numa rápida reverência, que fez seu rabo-de-cavalo loiro balançar.

—Não faça isso, por favor. — Esforçando-se para sorrir, Gina olhou em direção à porta e rezou para que nenhum outro cliente entrasse. — Estou viajando em segredo no momento. Eu preferiria manter as coisas assim.

— Eu gravei aquele documentário sobre a família real. Depois que você esteve aqui na semana passada, continuei pensando e pensando, então entendi. Assisti ao vídeo de novo. Mas achei que estivesse enganada. A princesa de Cordina não entraria na minha loja para comprar garrafas velhas. Mas aqui está você.

— Sim, aqui estou eu. Luna...

— Aquele Harry. — Estupefata, Luna continuou tagare lando: — Eu sei que ele nunca conta nada a ninguém, mas isso foi longe demais. Ele tem um membro da realeza hos pedado em seu chalé e não diz uma palavra.

— Ele não sabe. E prefiro manter as coisas desse jeito, pelo menos até... Oh, Luna.

Ter uma princesa em sua loja era uma coisa, mas ter al guém que parecia tão desesperada era outra.

— Céus! — Mordiscando o lábio, Luna rodeou o balcão rapidamente, mas parou quando ia pegar o braço de Gina. Não achou que seria adequado.

— Gostaria de beber alguma coisa, Sua Alteza?

— Sim, eu gostaria. Obrigada.

— Eu tenho... nossa, estou tão confusa. Tenho chá gela do em meu escritório.

— É muita gentileza sua.

— Não é nada. Apenas deixe-me... Vou colocar a placa de "Fechado" na porta.

Ela fez isso e retomou rapidamente, então retorceu as mãos e não foi capaz de evitar uma outra reverência.

— Atrás do balcão. Não é nada especial.

— Eu adoraria alguma coisa gelada. — Gina deixou o relógio sobre o balcão e seguiu Luna para o pequeno escritório. Sentou-se em uma cadeira giratória enquanto Luna se atrapalhava para abrir a porta de uma pequena ge ladeira. — Por favor, não fique nervosa. Não sou diferente da primeira vez que vim aqui.

— Perdoe-me, Sua Alteza, mas você é. Obviamente que é.

— Não precisa se dirigir a mim pelo meu título — disse Gina cuidadosamente. — Madame é suficiente, no caso, e prefiro que você use apenas meu nome.

— Não acho que posso fazer isso. Sabe, leio sobre você e sua família desde que era criança. Nós temos quase a mesma idade, e eu costumava me imaginar vivendo em um palácio, usando todas aquelas roupas lindas. Sendo uma princesa. Suponho que a maioria das garotas faz isso. — Ela virou-se para Gina, os olhos brilhando. — Isso não é maravilhoso?

— Pode ser. Luna, tenho um grande favor a lhe pedir.

— Qualquer coisa. Absolutamente qualquer coisa.

— Não vai contar isso a ninguém?

Luna piscou.

— A ninguém? Ninguém mesmo?

— Só por um curto período de tempo. Por favor. Luna, pode ser maravilhoso ser princesa, mas houve vezes, quando eu era uma garotinha, que sonhava em ser apenas uma menina comum. Quero tempo para viver esse sonho.

— Verdade? — Aquilo soava lindamente romântico. — Suponho que sempre queremos o que não temos. — Ela entregou um copo de chá gelado a Gina. — Não vou contar a ninguém. Isso vai me matar — admitiu com uma risada. — Mas não vou contar. Você poderia... se importa ria de assinar minha revista?

— Eu adoraria fazer isso. Muito obrigada.

— Você é mais gentil do que imaginei que fosse. Sempre imaginei que princesas seriam, bem, esnobes.

— Oh, nós podemos ser. — Gina sorriu, deu um gole no chá. — Dependendo da ocasião.

— Talvez, mas, perdoe-me, você parece tão... normal. O sorriso de Gina se ampliou, os olhos se iluminaram.

— Esta foi a melhor coisa que você poderia ter me dito.

— Uma mulher com classe, é claro. Notei isso de ime diato, mas... — Os olhos de Luna se arregalaram nova mente. — Harry não sabe?

Culpa a assolou, causando-lhe uma leve dor na nuca.

— O assunto não surgiu.

— Isso é típico de Harry. Distraído. — Luna ergueu ambas as mãos. — Ele é distraído do mundo. Quando estávamos namorando, acho que ele esquecia meu nome metade das vezes. E se esquecia de notar a cor dos meus olhos. Costu mava me deixar louca. Então sorria para mim, falava algu ma coisa que me fazia rir, e eu não me importava tanto.

— Sei o que você quer dizer.

— Harry é tão esperto sobre algumas coisas, e muito tolo sobre outras. — Ela pegou seu próprio copo, então quase o derrubou quando viu a expressão sonhadora no rosto de Gina. — Meu Deus, você está apaixonada por ele?

— Sim, estou. E preciso de um pouco mais de tempo para convencê-lo de que ele gosta da ideia.

Aquilo parecia um filme, pensou Luna.

— Isso é interessante. Realmente interessante. E é per feito quando você pensa sobre a situação.

— Para mim, é — admitiu Gina e se levantou. — Es tou em débito com você, Luna, e não me esquecerei disso. — Quando ela estendeu uma das mãos, Luna rapidamente limpou a sua na calça antes de aceitá-la.

— Estou feliz em ajudar.

— Virei aqui para vê-la antes de partir — prometeu Gina, enquanto começava a voltar para a loja.

Quando pegou o relógio do balcão, Luna mordiscou o lábio novamente.

— Sua Alteza, madame, você realmente quer vender o relógio?

— Sim, quero. Estou com pouco dinheiro no momento.

— Não posso lhe pagar o que ele vale, nem mesmo perto disso. Mas eu poderia... eu poderia lhe emprestar 500 dólares. E, bem, você poderia ficar com o tinteiro que gostou tanto.

Gina a estudou. Luna estava nervosa, intimidada e confusa. Mas isso não a impedia de querer ajudar. Um outro presente, pensou Gina, que apreciaria como um tesouro.

— Quando iniciei essa busca pessoal, eu queria desco brir... descobrir partes de mim mesma, assim como ver... não estou muito certa do que agora... talvez apenas ver as coisas de uma perspectiva diferente. É um bônus tão ma ravilhoso ter encontrado uma amiga. Fique com o relógio. Vamos considerar isso com uma negociação entre amigas.

Harry saiu na varanda da frente e olhou para a estrada esbu racada. Novamente. Quanto tempo levava para fazer algumas tarefas simples na cidade? Esse era o problema com as mu lheres. Elas transformavam tais tarefas numa peregrinação.

Ele queria almoçar, e um pote de café fresco, e responder meia dúzia de e-mails que tinham chegado ao seu laptop naquela manhã.

Tudo o que, foi forçado a admitir, poderia ter feito sozi nho. Sempre fizera tudo sozinho. O que queria, realmente, era ela. Sua vida, pensou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, estava de ponta-cabeça. Gina tinha tirado seu foco, arruinado sua rotina.

Deveria tê-la deixado abandonada na chuva naquela noi te. Então, tudo seria como antes. Ele não teria uma mulher preenchendo seu espaço. Ocupando sua mente.

Quem ela era, afinal? Havia segredos guardados no cé rebro inteligente e complicado de Gina. Se ela estava com problemas, por que não lhe contava, de modo que ele pudesse lidar com o assunto?

Harry precisava que ela lhe contasse, que confiasse nele, que dependesse dele para ajudá-la.

E desde quando tinha começado a ver a si mesmo como um cavaleiro num cavalo branco? Aquilo era ridículo, to talmente distante de seu jeito de ser.

Mas queria consertar qualquer coisa que estivesse erra da. Mais do que isso, percebeu, muito mais. Necessitava que Gina confiasse nele o bastante para lhe contar, que acreditasse que ele poderia ajudar.

Por que havia violado sua própria regra não falada e se apaixonado perdidamente por ela?

E não gostava da sensação de estar apaixonado, refletiu, esfregando uma das mãos sobre o coração. Era muito mais desconfortável do que algumas costelas machucadas. E, te mia, muito mais permanente.

Deixara claro que não haveria elos, não é? É claro, Gina não tivera problemas com isso, pensou agora. Amar gamente. Para ela, aquilo estava ótimo.

Bem, se ele teria de se ajustar, então Gina teria de fazer o mesmo.

Além disso, sem elos não significava sem confiança, certo? Se ela não acreditava nele o suficiente para lhe con tar seu nome completo, onde eles estavam?

Harry entrou na casa, então saiu de novo.

Talvez devesse ir procurá-la. Ela estava fora há quase duas horas. Gina já sofrera um acidente uma vez, o que significava que poderia facilmente sofrer um outro. Poderia estar caída sobre o volante do carro, sangrando. Ou...

No exato momento que seus pensamentos começaram a lhe causar pânico, ele ouviu o barulho do motor do carro ela. Desgostoso, entrou na casa, antes que Gina o pe gasse esperando-a com ansiedade.

Circulou a sala de estar duas vezes, então parou e pon derou. Ajustes.

Romance.

Isso era algo que ela parecia considerar vital em qualquer cultura. Culturas eram feitas de relacionamentos, rituais e romances. Talvez ele devesse investir um pouco nisso e ver o que aconteceria.

Harry foi para a cozinha enquanto ela estava colocando uma sacola de compras sobre a mesa.

— Eu trouxe os recibos da correspondência que enviei

— disse Gina.

— Ótimo. — Uma vez que queria mesmo fazer aquilo, Harry estendeu uma das mãos e lhe acariciou os cabelos.

Gina deu um sorriso distraído, e virou-se para guar dar um litro de leite na geladeira.

— Havia algumas cartas na sua caixa de correio. — Fran zindo o cenho, ela esfregou as têmporas quando uma dor de cabeça começou. — Devo ter deixado no carro.

— Sem problema. — Ele se inclinou a fim de roçar o nariz na lateral do pescoço dela. — Seu aroma é delicioso.

— O quê? Oh! — Gina lhe deu um tapinha no om bro, pegou um saco de batatas que comprara para o jantar.

— Obrigada.

Determinado a atrair a atenção dela, Harry tentou uma ou tra tática.

— Por que as mulheres sempre... ah! Você emagreceu?

— perguntou, sentindo que aquilo era muito inspirador.

— Duvido. Provavelmente, engordei um pouquinho.

— Ela tirou o café do armário e se preparou para fazer um café fresco.

Por trás das costas dela, Harry estreitou os olhos. Uma vez que palavras não estavam surtindo nenhum efeito, iria di reto à ação.

Tirando-lhe os pés do chão, começou a sair da cozinha.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Levando você para a cama.

— Ora, realmente. Você deveria perguntar... e ainda não acabei de guardar as compras.

Harry parou no início da escada e a calou com um beijo.

— Em certas culturas — disse ele quando se afastou al guns centímetros —, as mulheres indicam seu desejo por intimidade estocando a despensa. Estou somente seguindo alguns sinais tradicionais.

Divertida, Gina esqueceu um pouco sua preocupação crescente.

— Que culturas? — perguntou, enquanto ele continuava subindo a escada.

— Na minha. É uma nova tradição.

— Que gracinha. — Ela roçou o nariz no pescoço dele. — Acho que você sentiu saudade de mim.

— Saudade de você? Você foi a algum lugar? — Quan do ela deu um suspiro exasperado, Harry a colocou na cama. então movimentou o ombro. — Senti dor por carregá-la. Talvez você tenha adquirido alguns quilos.

Gina apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos.

— Oh, verdade?

— Está tudo bem. Vamos fazer a dor passar. — E ele se jogou sobre ela.

A primeira reação de Gina foi rir. Brincadeiras bem-humoradas não eram o estilo usual de Harry, e aquilo a pegou de surpresa. Mas quando ele a rolou sobre a cama, ela es queceu de se preocupar.

Você é pesado. — Gina o empurrou. — E não se barbeou. Está com as botas nas minhas roupas limpas.

— Reclamações, reclamações—murmurou ele, e, erguendo-lhe as mãos sobre a cabeça, tomou-lhe a boca com a sua.

Sentiu a pulsação de Gina acelerar, e as mãos delica das se afrouxaram nas suas. O corpo esbelto estava glorio samente flexível.

Ele roçou os lábios sobre o maxilar dela.

— O que você estava dizendo?

— Cale-se e me beije.

Harry lhe prendeu ambos os pulsos com uma das mãos, e usou a outra para lhe desabotoar a blusa.

— Então, você está indicando seu desejo por intimidade? — Ele trilhou a ponta de um dedo no centro do corpo de Gina, brincou com o botão da calça, enquanto lhe obser vava o rosto. — Só quero saber se entendi bem os sinais.

A respiração dela já estava ofegante.

— Sua despensa está estocada desde que cheguei aqui, não está?

— Esse é um bom ponto. — Harry baixou o zíper, roçando os dedos sobre a pele exposta. — Você sempre sentiu dese jo sexual por mim, não é?

— Se você vai ficar arrogante...

— Talvez você estivesse esperando que eu entrasse em seu quarto uma noite — continuou ele, e traçou a curva entre o centro e a coxa de Gina — e fizesse isso.

— Eu nunca... — Ela arqueou os quadris, perdendo o resto do fôlego quando ele a tocou intimamente. — Oh, Harry!

— Deixe-me lhe mostrar o que pensei em fazer.

Mantendo-lhe as mãos presas, ele a tocou novamente, le vando-a a um clímax intenso, abafando-lhe o grito com sua boca quando o corpo de Gina estremeceu. No momento que ela gemeu, Harry fechou os dentes sobre um dos seios, torturando o ponto sensível através do algodão do sutiã.

Em seguida, desceu as alças, mordiscou a curva dos om bros, quase com delicadeza, enquanto sua mão explorava sem descanso.

Gina estava úmida e enlouquecida de desejo. Incapaz de encontrar seu equilíbrio, tremeu com o clímax, então re laxou por um instante apenas para ser levada ao pico por Harry mais uma vez. Suas mãos estavam tensas contra a pressão dele. E a sensação de impotência adicionava uma camada ex tra de excitação sobre seus sentidos já totalmente abalados.

Seu corpo estava derretido, e Gina tremia pelo calor que percorria sua pele e queimava em seu sangue. Ainda assim, arqueou o corpo, desesperada por mais.

Ouviu a voz rouca e suave de Harry:

— Desta vez, eu estou no controle — disse ele, e abriu o sutiã em dois com um puxão rude.

Então, sua boca, seus dentes, sua língua, encontraram carne. Um gemido saiu da garganta de Gina quando seu mundo explodiu.

— Solte-me. Solte minhas mãos. Preciso tocar você.

— Ainda não. —Acabaria muito depressa se ela o tocas se naquele momento. Ele não sabia que podia se excitar ao ponto da loucura apenas excitando-a. Queria-a fraca, de vastada e entregue.

E queria tomar, tomar, tomar.

No momento que a sentiu abandonada sob seu corpo, sentiu a liberação de Gina deixá-la flácida, mas ainda não era o bastante.

Rasgou-lhe a calcinha, sentindo uma satisfação perversa ao ouvir o tecido delicado se romper. Então, a enlouqueceu com a boca.

Finalmente, quando ela pensou que não pudesse aguentar mais, Harry a invadiu. Com as mãos livres agora, Gina acariciou-lhe os ombros úmidos, beijou-o com paixão.

E o abraçou com desespero.

— _Mon amour. Mon coeur_ — murmurou, sem pensar, quando eles mergulharam no precipício. — _Toujours mon amour_.

Eles dormiram, os corpos esparramados um sobre o ou tro como crianças exaustas. E quando acordaram, tomaram banho juntos no pequeno boxe, e fizeram amor novamente, sob o jato quente.

Percebendo que ele estava dando um passo sem prece dentes... um dia de folga... Gina preparou coisas para um piquenique e o seduziu para um almoço bem tarde, per to do lago.

Ela não precisou de muita sedução para convencê-lo. Piqueniques, pensou Harry, eram românticos. E romance era o nome atual do jogo.

Ela parecia feliz, pensou. Relaxada. O rosto bonito bri lhava, os olhos estavam suaves. Se ele fosse um artista, a teria pintado agora e dado o nome de Gina Contente à obra.

E não se sentiu tolo, ou não muito tolo, de lhe dizer isso.

— Isso é exatamente o que sou. Eu amo este lugar. — Ela se estendeu sobre o banco do lago, olhou para as nu vens no céu. — É tão pacífico, parece que não existe mais ninguém no mundo. — Virou a cabeça para sorrir para ele.

— Perfeito para um eremita.

— Eu não sou um eremita. — Harry acabou o último dos sanduíches em formato triangular que ela havia preparado.

— Simplesmente, não gosto de pessoas por perto.

— Eu gosto de pessoas. — Gina virou-se de braços.

— Elas geralmente são bem mais gentis do que você espe ra — acrescentou, pensando em Luna. — Mas às vezes, se você não tem um lugar para ficar sozinho, ou em paz, esquece-se disso e apenas vê as exigências, as responsabi lidades, as obrigações que as pessoas lhe atribuem.

— Se você não tem um lugar para ficar sozinho, não consegue fazer nada.

— Você tem tanto propósito, Harry! Seu próprio objetivo. Isso é um dom. Nem todos o possuem. — Os olhos dela nu blaram. — Algumas pessoas procuram um propósito com incompetência, e acabam com tantos que percebem, de re pente, que não têm nenhum.

— Você não me parece uma pessoa incompetente.

— Hmm. Às vezes, eficiência também é um defeito. Sem os momentos de quietude, você para de ver os defei tos, e as virtudes. Esquece não apenas quem você é, mas quem quer ser. — Gina sorriu, então se virou de novo para descansar a cabeça no colo dele. — Portanto, gosto deste lugar, porque ele me ajuda a lembrar.

— E quem é você, Gina?

Ela entendeu que Harry queria uma resposta... verdadeira. Mas descobriu que não poderia falar, e, de maneira irrevo gável, mudar aquele momento. Então, esquivou-se.

— Uma mulher que não vai mais esquecer. — Gina pegou uma ameixa, deu uma mordida, estendeu para ele. — Gosto de estar sozinha com você, Harry.

E ela lhes daria o resto do dia preguiçoso e adorável an tes que Gina de Cordina se juntasse a eles.

Harry queria ser paciente, mas paciência não era sua me lhor qualidade. Pensara, tivera certeza de que Gina es tava pronta para confiar nele. O que um homem precisava fazer para que ela se abrisse, perguntou-se. A maioria das pessoas falava sobre si mesma à menor provocação.

Mas Gina apenas fazia vagas declarações filosóficas, ocasionalmente, algumas sábias. E se fechava.

Era rude, mas ele teria de pressionar. Para fazer isso, te ria de deixar claro que eles estavam... que ele estava...

Nunca antes tinha dito a uma mulher que a amava. Havia passado sua vida adulta inteira sem ser um assunto, muito menos um problema. Agora era as duas coisas.

Poderia ir para a cozinha, se declarar e acabar com aqui lo. Seria como tirar um esparadrapo num único puxão dolo rido. Ou poderia levar ambos em direção ao assunto, passo a passo... como entrar numa piscina gelada centímetro por centímetro, até que seu corpo se ajustasse ao choque.

Gosto de tê-la por perto, poderia dizer. Talvez você de vesse planejar ficar.

Deixaria a frase suspensa no ar por um tempo, então passaria para o segundo nível, dizendo que gostava dela. Gina teria algo para comentar. Ela sempre tinha algo a comentar. Quem teria acreditado que ele gostava tanto de ouvi-la?

Mas de qualquer forma, pensou, voltando ao raciocínio anterior, quando eles terminassem de discutir o assunto, ele poderia terminar assim:

— Eu amo você. — Harry estremeceu com sua própria voz murmurada, deu uma olhada para a cozinha. Aquilo não soava como ele, decidiu. As palavras não pareciam caber em sua boca.

— Eu amo você — tentou novamente, e exalou o ar. Mais fácil desta vez.

— Agora me conte em que tipo de problema você está envolvida e nós resolveremos.

Simples, decidiu Harry. Direto e oferecendo apoio. Mulhe res gostavam de apoio.

Deus! Ele iria precisar de uma boa dose de uísque para conseguir fazer aquilo.

— Eu sei que é tarde. — Acomodando o telefone sobre o ombro, Gina olhou para o pulso antes de lembrar que não tinha mais relógio. Uma rápida olhada para o relógio da cozinha a fez calcular que já passava de 1h em Cordina. Não era de admirar que acordara Hermione.

— Sem problemas. Eu só estava dormindo.

— Desculpe. Mas eu precisava contar para alguém.

— Certo, deixe eu me recompor. Você está voltando para casa?

— Logo. Prometo.

— Você perdeu a primeira prova de seu vestido de baile. Sua costureira está seriamente triste.

— Vestido de baile? — Ela franziu o cenho antes de lembrar. — Oh, o baile de outono. Há muito tempo ainda. Hermione, eu estou apaixonada.

— Você diz isso agora, mas se ouvir sua costureira... O quê? O quê?

— Estou apaixonada. É maravilhoso. É assustador. É a coisa mais incrível que já me aconteceu. Ele é perfeito. Oh, é o homem mais irritante do mundo durante metade do tempo, mas eu gosto disso. E é tão inteligente e divertido... e muito compromissado com o trabalho.

— Gina.

— E é muito bonito, também. Sei que isso é algo superficial, mas não é ótimo amar o interior de um homem que tem uma aparência externa fantástica?

— Gina.

— Ele também está apaixonado por mim. Está começan do a entender isso, embora talvez demore um pouco mais para...

— Gina!

— Sim?

— Quem é ele?

— Oh, é o homem para quem estou trabalhando aqui. Harry Potter.

— O arqueólogo? Você se apaixonou por Indiana Jones?

— Estou falando sério, Hermione.

— Bem, ele pelo menos se parece com Indiana Jones?

— Não. Hmmm, na verdade, talvez um pouco. Mas essa não é a questão. Isso não é um jogo ou um filme, é minha vida. E é algo que quero, alguma coisa que parece total mente certa.

— Posso entender isso. Gin, estou muito feliz por você. Quando irei conhecê-lo?

— Não sei exatamente. — Pensando sobre a questão, ela enrolou o fio do telefone nos dedos. — Isso é parte do pro blema. Depois que eu explicar as coisas, então espero que possamos combinar para que Harry conheça a família.

— Explicar as coisas? — Houve uma longa pausa. — Está dizendo que não contou a ele quem você é?

—Ainda não. Eu não esperava que isso fosse acontecer, certo? Não podia antecipar. Então eu quis... — Gina pa rou de falar quando ouviu Harry entrando na cozinha.

— Gina, como você pôde deixar as coisas irem tão longe e não lhe contar? Se ele também está apaixonado...

— Não sei se está — murmurou ela em francês. — Não, com certeza. Eu não pretendia que isso fosse algo complicado.

Ela pigarreou quando Harry pegou a garrafa de uísque da despensa. Não era possível pedir que ele se apressasse, ou interromper Hermione, então continuou a conversa em fran cês, mantendo o tom de voz o mais baixo possível.

— Hermione, eu tinha direito à minha privacidade. Dificil mente poderia ter ficado aqui se anunciasse que era mem bro da família real. Todo o objetivo de minha viagem foi não ser Gina de Cordina por algumas semanas.

— O objetivo parece ter mudado.

— Sim, eu sei, mas não poderia ter ficado se as pessoas soubessem quem eu era. O chalé teria sido cercado pela mídia, e isso, se você lembra, foi o que me fez viajar em primeiro lugar.

— Se você pensa que ele chamaria os repórteres...

— Não, é claro que não penso isso. E não liguei para dis cutir com você, Hermione. Fiz o que tinha de ser feito, o que achei que fosse melhor para mim. Quanto ao resto — ela deu uma olhada na direção de Harry, que estava servindo uís que em um copo —, vou lidar com o problema.

— Sou sua amiga, Gina. Amo você. Apenas não que ro vê-la machucada, desapontada ou explorada.

— Não pretendo sentir nada disso. Diga à família que logo estarei em casa.

— E à sua costureira? Gina suspirou.

— Informe madame Monique que Sua Alteza não vai decepcioná-la no baile de outono. Volte a dormir, Hermione.

Gina desligou, abriu a geladeira para pegar uma bebi da, enquanto Harry girava o uísque no copo.

— Espero que você não se importe que eu use o telefone.

— Não, eu não me importo.

— Fiz chamada a cobrar.

— Ótimo. Eu provavelmente teria levado um susto se no tasse uma ligação para Cordina na minha próxima conta.

— Sim, imagino que sim. Eu... — Ela parou, e a mão que tinha se erguido para um copo caiu na lateral do corpo novamente.

— _Je parle francais aussi_. — Harry levou o uísque aos lábios quando Gina se virou para encará-lo. — Sua Alteza.


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Nove**

Ela sabia que tinha empalidecido. Podia sentir a cor dre nando e deixando seu rosto frio e rígido. Assim como po dia sentir o coração batendo descompassado na garganta.

Por causa disso, Gina instintivamente endireitou a coluna.

— Entendo. Você não mencionou que falava francês.

— Devo ter esquecido — replicou ele. — Como você se esqueceu de mencionar que era membro da família real de Cordina. Apenas um desses pequenos detalhes.

— Eu nunca me esqueci de minha linhagem. Isso não é permitido. Harry...

— Então, o que significa tudo isso? — Harry gesticulou com o copo. — Sua pequena versão de princesa e plebeu? Tirando algumas semanas, se divertindo um pouco com as pessoas comuns.

— Sabe que não é verdade. Você não pode pensar isso.

— Vamos ver, o que eu deveria pensar? — Ele ergueu o uísque novamente, encheu mais o copo. Não podia enten der precisamente por que queria jogar a garrafa contra a parede. Ou, mais, por que resistia. — Que, você está se es condendo de um amante? Um que está muito ansioso para pôr as mãos nas joias da coroa?

— Isso é injusto. Não tenho amante, só você.

— Não pelas últimas semanas, pelo menos. Você deveria ter me dito que eu estava fazendo sexo com uma princesa. Eu poderia ter adicionado um bom floreado.

Os lábios dela queriam tremer, então Gina firmou-os numa linha fina.

— E isso é cruel.

— Você quer gentileza? Quer amabilidade? — A voz de Harry passou de um tom suavemente perigoso para um tom agudo e cruel. — Escolheu o homem errado, amiga. Se al guém me faz de bobo, fico furioso.

— Eu não fiz você de bobo. Nunca pretendi...

— O quê? Pare de bobagens, Gina. Ninguém faz nada que não pretende. Você veio para cá porque queria brincar de fingir por algum tempo, e se divertir com o povo local enquanto isso.

— Não é verdade. — A raiva dela começou a subir à superfície para combinar com a dele. — E isso insulta a nós dois.

— Você está insultada? — Harry colocou o copo sobre o balcão antes que o jogasse contra a parede. — Vem à minha casa e finge ser quem não é, mente sobre sua identidade, sobre quem e o que é. Uma garota de fazenda em Virgínia, ora essa!

— Meu pai tem uma fazenda em Virgínia. — Gina gritou porque estava muito apavorada para fazer outra coi sa. — Vivi lá metade do ano durante toda a minha vida.

— E a outra metade no palácio. Bem, suponho que uma coroa combina mais com você do que um chapéu de palha.

— Sim. Não! — Lutando em meio da raiva e do pânico, ela passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. — Nós temos uma fazenda em Cordina. Minha mãe...

— Sua mãe francesa — disse ele friamente.

— Você falou França, eu falei Europa. — Mas o argu mento era fraco, e Gina sabia disso. — Harry, sou exatamente a mesma pessoa que era dez minutos atrás. Eu só queria a privacidade de...

— Privacidade? Ora, poupe-me. Você dormiu comigo. Certificou-se de dormir comigo. Estava procurando por uma variação das pessoas de raça pura? Ganha pontos con quistando americanos desgarrados em sua pequena aven tura?

A cor de Gina voltou, subindo para seu rosto.

— Como ousa! Você é rude e vil, e é desprezível trans formar uma coisa adorável em algo barato. Não vou conti nuar essa discussão, nem me explicar enquanto você estiver nesse humor impossível. Saia da minha frente.

— Você não dá as ordens aqui, princesa. — Harry lhe se gurou o braço antes que ela pudesse passar por ele. — Você me usou.

— Não. — Lágrimas estavam se acumulando, querendo cair. — Não do jeito que você quer dizer. Harry, eu só queria um lugar para ficar. Queria apenas um tempo.

— E conseguiu muito mais do que isso, não é? O tempo de brincadeira acabou, Sua Alteza. Você vai fazer mais do que dar explicações.

— Solte-me. — Gina reuniu toda sua compostura e comando e o olhou friamente. — Não tenho mais nada a lhe dizer agora. Deixe-me ir.

— Oh, eu vou deixar. Suponho que dissemos tudo que é necessário. Você pode fazer suas malas e fugir, uma vez que este parece ser seu padrão.

A raiva e a vergonha que Gina estivera sentindo não eram nada comparadas à dor de ouvir aquilo.

— Você quer que eu vá embora?

— Conseguiu o que veio buscar aqui, não é verdade? Vou facilitar as coisas para você e sair de seu caminho.

A respiração de Gina ficou presa na garganta quando ele começou a ir para a porta.

— Harry, por favor, não faça isso. Eu amo você. A dor o atingiu.

— Você está despedaçando meu coração, amiga. — Ele falou as palavras com cinismo, embora aquilo fosse a mais pura verdade. — Tente essa linha com alguém que seja bas tante estúpido para acreditar. E fique bem longe de mim. — Com isso, saiu e bateu a porta.

Harry andou pela floresta durante uma hora, pensando ne gativamente e amaldiçoando todas as mulheres. Andou por mais uma hora, enquanto alimentava sua raiva crescente.

Apaixonada por ele? Que mentira. Gina tinha muita coragem para fazer esse jogo. Ela estivera perto das lágri mas, também. Ele tinha visto. Graças a Deus, saíra de lá antes que isso acontecesse.

Simplesmente não podia suportar mulheres chorando.

Bem, ela usara todos os truques possíveis. Por que não chorar também!Pensou ele amargamente.

E pelo quê? Então Gina podia ter algumas semanas para satisfazer um capricho. Cinderela no deserto?

Ele parou, o coração despedaçado quando olhou para o lago.

Eu amo este lugar

Podia ouvir a voz dela falando aquilo, ver o prazer no tosto perfeito enquanto estava deitada no gramado ao seu lado.

Então ela apreciava a natureza. Grande coisa.

Você nunca precisou simplesmente respirar?

Lembrou-se de Gina dizendo isso, também. No pri meiro dia, parada ao seu lado, com toda aquela tensão no rosto, na voz. Como se estivesse emocionalmente perturba da e lutando para encontrar o equilíbrio.

Tudo bem, então talvez Gina tivesse alguns proble mas. Quem não os tinha? Mas isso não desculpava o que ela havia feito. Tudo fora uma farsa, desde o começo. E ela per mitira que ele se apaixonasse... que fosse pego numa gaiola, sem avisá-lo de que havia uma armadilha sem saída.

Gina teria de pagar por isso.

Harry se virou, começou a voltar para o chalé. Certo, dei xaria que ela explicasse... não que fosse acreditar numa pa lavra. Então...

Então descobriria o que fazer a seguir.

Com a cabeça baixa e as mãos nos bolsos, não notou que o carro dela havia desaparecido até que estava quase na porta dos fundos. Por quase um minuto, olhou para o lugar onde o carro estivera estacionado.

Então, estava entrando no chalé, subindo a escada de pressa.

As roupas de Gina tinham sumido. Ele abriu os dois armários, como se ela pudesse ter colocado todas num único espaço para fazê-lo sofrer. Nem mesmo os potes e tubos de creme estavam mais no armário de remédios.

Num acesso de fúria, Harry vasculhou o chalé atrás de um bilhete. Mas não havia nada.

Não poderia dizer que ela se fora sem um traço. Deixara as velas, as pequenas garrafas com flores do mato. Deixara seu aroma, que o estava perseguindo em todos os lugares.

Então, Gina partira para outro lugar, pensou. So mente porque ele tinha gritado com ela, dizendo-lhe que podia arrumar as malas e fugir. Se Gina não podia en frentar uma briga...

Não, era melhor assim, Harry lembrou a si mesmo. Não fazia sentido continuar discutindo. Ela voltaria para o lugar ao qual pertencia, e ele poderia voltar ao trabalho sem tê-la para distraí-lo a cada cinco minutos.

Harry mexeu em suas anotações, pegou uma ao acaso. De pois de largá-la novamente, sentou-se no sofá para refletir.

Gina voltaria. Ele se convenceu disso, particular mente quando estava um pouco bêbado. Aquilo fora apenas um acesso de raiva. Mulheres tinham acessos de raiva, não tinham?

Suas duas horas andando pelo bosque era uma expressão natural de sua irritação justificável. Ele não tinha acessos de raiva.

Pela manhã, sofrendo de uma surpreendente ressaca de sagradável, Harry se convenceu que não queria que ela vol tasse. Gostava de sua vida do jeito que era antes de Gina ter aparecido. E não gostava, nem um pouco, dessa sensação de perda e sofrimento. O que era, sem sombra de dúvida, completamente culpa dela.

Mas no segundo dia Harry estava num estado lastimável novamente. Gina não tinha o menor direito de fugir an tes que ele terminasse de gritar com ela. Mas aquilo era típico... erguer aquele queixo, empinar aquele nariz e zan gar-se. Ele deveria ter reconhecido isso como um compor tamento de princesa desde o começo.

Quando ela esfriasse a cabeça e voltasse, ele teria muitas coisas a lhe dizer.

Por que Gina não tinha voltado?

Não importava, disse a si mesmo, e esforçou-se para se concentrar no trabalho. Tinha muito a fazer a fim de se manter ocupado enquanto ela estava fora, de mau humor. Na verdade, talvez fizesse as malas e voltasse para o local de escavação. Era onde devia estar, de qualquer maneira.

E levou um susto ao perceber que pretendera levá-la junto. Queria lhe mostrar o lugar, observar aquele interes se e intelecto iluminar-lhe os olhos quando ela visse seu projeto.

Quisera compartilhar aquilo com Gina... e isso era assustador. Havia desejado compartilhar tudo com ela. Não podia acreditar o quanto isso doía.

No exato momento que se sentou, triste com o conhe cimento de que Gina não ia voltar, ouviu um carro se aproximando na estrada.

Eu sabia! Harry se levantou, sentindo alívio, prazer, fú ria, e havia chegado à porta num salto antes que pudesse se controlar. Este não era o jeito de lidar com aquilo, ou com ela. Sairia devagar, casualmente. Então a deixaria se desculpar.

Sentindo-se orgulhoso, e generoso, Harry saiu do chalé. Tudo em seu interior pareceu desmoronar quando viu que não era Gina saindo do carro. Eram seus pais.

— Surpresa! —LilyPotter correu em direção à varanda em suas botas velhas e pesadas. Seus cabelos castanho-escuros com mechas grisalhas estavam, como sempre, esca pando desordenadamente de um chapéu velho. Ela parecia uma garotinha, com o rosto salpicado de sardas e marcado por uma vida exposta ao sol.

Sua mãe se colocou na ponta dos pés, deu-lhe um bei jo estalado no rosto, então imediatamente se virou para o marido:

— James, deixe o garoto pegar as malas. De que adianta ter um filho grande e forte se você não pode usá-lo para um trabalho de escravo? Como está o ombro, Harry? — pergun tou ao filho. — E o resto?

— Bem, está tudo bem. Eu não estava esperando vocês.

— Se tivesse, não teria sido uma surpresa. — Ela baixou os óculos de aro escuro. Apesar de ter sorrido, era bastante esperta para ver o desapontamento do filho quando ele apa receu na varanda. — Você tem algum café?

— Claro. Claro. — Envergonhado de si mesmo, Harry abaixou-se, ela era uma coisinha tão pequena!E deu-lhe um abraço rápido.

— Dirigi 507 quilômetros hoje. — Murmurando com seu sotaque inglês de escola pública, JamesPotter acabou de anotar a quilometragem em seu caderno meio rasgado enquanto se aproximava do filho. — Fiz um bom tempo.

Ele era um homem grande, alto e rudemente bonito aos 67 anos. Os cabelos vastos estavam totalmente grisalhos, e os olhos, verdes como os do filho, brilhavam como joias na pele bronzeada. Ele guardou o caderninho no bolso da camisa desbotada, então deu um abraço apertado em Harry.

— Como está o ombro?

— Bem. Melhor. Como vai sua escavação?

— Oh, estamos apenas fazendo um intervalo. Para cla rear a mente — disse Lily, dando um olhar de aviso para o marido enquanto entrava na casa. Parou de repente, pôs as mãos fechadas sobre os quadris estreitos. — Harry, você tem uma mulher.

— O quê?

— Olhe isso. Flores. — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para as flores dentro de garrafas. — Aromas — acrescentou, cheirando um pote de folhas secas. — Limpeza — passou a ponta do dedo sobre o topo da mesa. — Definitivamente, uma mulher na área. Onde ela está?

— Ela não está aqui.

Ah, pensou Lily. Pobre Harry.

— James, meu herói, você pode ir até a cidade me com prar um sorvete?

— Ir à cidade? — Ele a olhou. — Acabei de chegar. Nem mesmo me sentei ainda.

— Você pode se sentar no carro e dirigir até a cidade.

— Se você queria sorvete, por que não falou enquanto ainda estávamos no maldito carro?

— Eu não queria naquele momento. De chocolate. — Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe a boca compri mida numa carranca. — Tenho tanto desejo por chocolate!

—As mulheres e seus caprichos — resmungou ele e vol tou para o carro.

Lily simplesmente andou até o sofá, sentou-se e pôs as botas sobre a mesa. Sorrindo, bateu na almofada ao seu lado.

— Sente-se. O café pode esperar. Conte-me sobre a mu lher.

— Não há nada a contar. Ela esteve aqui, era uma cons tante irritação. Agora foi embora.

Com raiva, magoado, pensou ela de forma indulgente. Exatamente como o pai.

— Sente-se. — A voz de Lily foi mais firme... sabia como lidar com seus homens. — Por que ela deixou você?

— Ela não me deixou. O orgulho o fez dizer, mas se sentou no sofá. — Ela estava trabalhando para mim. Tem porariamente. Muito temporariamente.

Com o silêncio longo e paciente de sua mãe, Harry extra vasou:

— Eu a mandei embora. Se ela é muito teimosa para vol tar... Não preciso de seus serviços subordinados, de qual quer forma.

— Aí está. — Lily lhe deu um tapinha na cabeça. — Conte para sua mãe sobre essa garota horrível.

— Pare com isso. — Mas Harry sorriu.

— Ela é feia?

— Não.

— Burra então. Ele suspirou.

— Não.

— Uma prostituta barata.

Agora ele riu.

— Mãe.

— É isso então. — Lily bateu uma das mãos na coxa dele. — Uma prostituta barata se aproveitando do meu garotinho ingênuo e tão bem-humorado. Bem, vou dar um jeito nisso. Qual é o nome dela? Eu a perseguirei como um cão de caça.

— É muito fácil encontrá-la — murmurou Harry. — Cha ma-se Gina. Sua Alteza Real Gina de Cordina. Eu poderia estrangulá-la.

Lily jogou os óculos escuros e o chapéu sobre a mesa.

— Conte-me — disse ela. Assim ele fez.

Lily ouviu enquanto Harry falava com raiva, em seguida, com sofrimento, depois com raiva novamente. Com muita frequência, notou ela, ele tinha de se levantar e andar pela sala apenas para se controlar.

Sua descrição de Gina, a não ser pela parte de que ela era irritante com suas interferências tolas, combinava com a adorável carta que Lily recebera alguns dias atrás de Sua Alteza Molly.

Uma carta graciosa e inteligente, pensou, uma que reco nhecia a gratidão de Molly pela hospitalidade que Harry oferecera à sua filha. Lily não soubera o que era mais surpreendente, alguém considerar seu filho hospitaleiro ou saber que ele estava sendo hospitaleiro com um membro da família real de Cordina.

Mas ela era uma mulher prática, acostumada a se ajustar quando necessário. O conteúdo da carta a fizera tirar o ma rido de uma escavação no Arizona e levá-lo para lá, a fim de entender por si mesma o que estava acontecendo.

Agora que estava lá, tinha uma boa ideia do que era.

O que estava claro como cristal para Lily era que seu filho tinha se apaixonado completa e perdidamente.

E não era sem tempo.

— Então ela partiu — finalizou Harry. — Foi melhor assim.

— Provavelmente — concordou Lily com calma. — Se ela o enganou foi porque não teve muita visão. Certamente, deveria ter se sentido à vontade, até mesmo satisfeita, com a relação depois que você lhe contou sobre sua linguagem.

— Huh?

— É claro que um visconde é um título aristocrático me nor do que o de uma princesa, mas ela deveria ter tido a cortesia de confiar em você, como você confiou nela. — Encantada pela expressão confusa no rosto do filho, Lily cruzou um dos pés no tornozelo. — Com certeza, contou-lhe que seu pai é o conde de Brigston... e você, visconde de Brigston.

— Isso não me ocorreu — disse Harry, então acres centou, com mais veemência, enquanto sua mãe o obser vava friamente: — Por que eu deveria? Quem se lembra disso, de qualquer forma? Eu nunca uso o título.

A menos que isso lhe sirva, pensou Lily. Mas bastava ter plantado a pequena semente, decidiu.

— Aí está seu pai, de volta com o sorvete. Vamos tomá-lo com café.

Lily deu um dia ao filho, parcialmente para apreciar a companhia dele, e parcialmente para deixá-lo refletir um pouco. Debateu como lhe contaria que estava se comuni cando com a mãe de Gina.

— Ele poderia recuar de novo — murmurou enquanto jogava a vara dentro do lago. — Isso seria bem típico de Harry. — Com o murmúrio de seu marido, ela virou-se para onde ele estava sentado, papéis espalhados sobre o colo e no chão. — Preste atenção, James.

— Hmm? O quê? Ora, Lily, estou trabalhando.

— Seu filho é trabalho.

— Deixe-o em paz. Um homem deve lidar com seus ca sos amorosos sem interferência.

— Ah! Foi o que você me disse 35 anos atrás. Veja onde isso o levou.

Isso me levou a você, não é?

Ela sorriu. Como duas gotas de água idênticas, decidiu. Seus dois homens eram igualmente teimosos.

Antes que pudesse resolver a melhor maneira de lidar com as coisas, a questão foi tirada de suas mãos. Harry apa receu de repente, fazendo barulho suficiente para assustar os peixes e mandá-los para quilômetros de distância, e a colocando de pé.

— Recebemos novos fundos para o projeto.

— Ótimo, porque não teremos peixe para o jantar. — Mas ela o abraçou. — Isso é maravilhoso, Harry. De quem?

— Não tenho os detalhes ainda... apenas recebi um tele fonema da universidade. Preciso voltar ao local de escava ção. Sinto muito por ter de abandoná-los aqui.

— Não sinta. — Lily pensou como as coisas se resol veriam então. Perfeitas. — Ligue para nós quando estiver acomodado lá.

— Farei isso. Tenho de arrumar a mala.

Naquela noite, enquanto seu filho estava muito prova velmente imaginando que a ideia dos fundos para o projeto estava sendo gerada pelo interesse e influência de uma jo vem princesa, Lily se sentou e escreveu uma carta peque na e formal para Sua Alteza Molly de Cordina.

O conde e a condessa de Brigston, juntamente com seu filho, lorde Harry, visconde de Brigston, estavam muito satisfeitos em aceitar seu generoso convite para o baile de outono em Cordina.

— Isso É insultante. — Gina balançou o último co municado de Harry no ar. — Rude e insultante, exatamente como ele.

Molly estava sentada calmamente, colocando brincos simples de pérolas nas orelhas. Pessoas que haviam sido convidadas para se hospedar no palácio por um tempo an tes e depois do baile chegariam em breve.

— A carta me parece perfeitamente educada e informa tiva, querida.

E ela achava muito notável que durante um mês que sua filha estava de volta em Cordina não tinha perdido nada do entusiasmo no que dizia respeito a HarryPotter.

— Isso porque você não o conhece — replicou Gina. — Insuportável é o que ele é. Dirigir-se a mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de conta bancária. Dólares e centavos, isso é tudo. Ele não me conta nada sobre as descobertas... as coisas que sabe que eu quero saber. E veja como assinou a carta! Dr. HarryPotter. Como se nós fôssemos estra nhos. Ele é detestável.

— É o que você diz — Molly virou-se na cadeira de sua penteadeira. Seus cabelos estavam penteados para trás de um rosto que seu marido alegava ser mais bonito a cada ano.

Ela não acreditava nele, mas era bom ouvir aquilo. Seus olhos castanhos, com o mesmo tom dourado dos da filha, estavam sóbrios e não revelavam o humor e a ansiedade agradável que sentia pelo que iria acontecer.

— Tenho certeza que ele está agradecido pelo fato de você ter ajudado a angariar fundos para o projeto, Gina. Vocês se separaram de uma maneira ruim, e ele, provavel mente, está sem graça com isso.

— Ele deveria estar sem graça. Deveria estar se sentindo arrependido e pequeno. — Gina andou ao redor do quar to adorável de sua mãe. Observou pela janela a estonteante vista dos jardins, o mar azul adiante. — Eu não consegui os fundos para ele, de qualquer forma. Consegui para o pro jeto. O trabalho é a prioridade. É um achado importante, e merece ser completado.

E o interesse de sua filha no trabalho não tinha diminuído nas semanas desde que ela voltara. Parecia até, refletiu Molly, ter aumentado. Gina passava horas com livros, fora à universidade falar com professores especializados no assunto, vasculhara a biblioteca da casa a fim de encontrar mais livros e documentos sobre arqueologia.

Não tinha negligenciado nenhum de seus deveres. Isso simplesmente não fazia parte da natureza de Gina. Às vezes, Molly desejava que a filha fosse menos dedicada. Apesar de preocupada, havia ficado feliz quando Gina tirara aquelas semanas para si mesma.

Ela sofrera muito quando sua filhinha voltara com o co ração despedaçado. Estava grata pelo fato de que as duas tinham um relacionamento próximo, e que Gina se abri ra com ela. Sobre estar apaixonada... e ter dormido com Harry. Ajudava uma mulher, Molly sabia, conversar com outra mulher.

E agora, embora soubesse que a filha estava sofrendo, em frente, ela se alegrava que o coração de Gina era constante. Continuava muito apaixonada. Sua mãe, com uma pequena ajuda, pretendia fazer com que ela conse guisse o que queria. Mesmo que isso significasse uma... pequena trapaça, assegurou a si mesma.

Molly se levantou, aproximou-se da filha para des cansar as mãos em seus ombros, dar-lhe um beijo na parte de trás da cabeça.

— O amor nem sempre é educado.

— Ele não me ama — Gina ainda estava sofrendo muito. — Mamãe, ele me olhou com tanto desprezo, afas tou-me de sua vida com menos compaixão do que alguém faria com um vira-lata.

E responderia por aquilo, pensou Molly ferozmente. Estava contando com sua filha para fazê-lo responder.

— Você não foi honesta com ele.

— Eu estava tentando ser honesta comigo mesma. Se eu fiz a coisa errada, ainda deveria ter tido espaço para... Não importa. — Ela endireitou os ombros. — Tenho meus interesses e meus deveres, e Harry tem os dele. Eu queria que este baile já tivesse acabado.

— Quando acabar, você irá para sua primeira escavação. Será excitante para você.

— Estou muito animada com isso! — De modo bruto. Gina dobrou a carta formal de Harry, colocou-a de lado. Como colocaria os pensamentos sobre Harry de lado, pro meteu a si mesma. — Imagine eu, estudando artefatos do período pré-paleolítico na França. O dr. Delácour tem sido tão generoso, tão afável! Vou gostar de trabalhar com a equi pe dele e aprender com todos. Mas, agora, estou atrasada. Luna Lovegood estará aqui em algumas horas. Acredito que lhe contei sobre Luna... a dona da loja em Vermont que foi tão amável comigo?

— Sim, você me contou. Estou ansiosa para conhecê-la.

— Eu quero que ela passe dias espetaculares aqui. Tia Eve vai levá-la para um tour, e Luna terá oportunidade de conhecer tio Alex antes do chá das mulheres amanhã.

— Preciso que você receba alguns de meus convida dos pessoais comigo... o conde e a condessa de Brigston e o filho deles. Eles devem estar aqui em aproximadamen te 30 minutos. Vou entretê-los no salão dourado quando chegarem.

— Sim, eu lembro. — Gina consultou o relógio. — Adrienne não pode fazer isso no meu lugar?

— Sua irmã está no berçário com o pequeno Armand e o bebê. Não vou segurar você por mais de 15 minutos — prometeu Molly.

— Estarei lá. Vou apenas ajustar algumas coisas em mi nha agenda. — Ela olhou para fora, voltou para pegar a car ta de Harry. — Preciso arquivar isto — murmurou, e partiu.

Exatamente 20 minutos depois, Gina desceu a escada principal. Preparativos para o baile de outono, e todos os eventos que o seguiam, estavam a caminho. O regisseur, o assistente do palácio, cuidaria dos detalhes. E os olhos ávidos de sua tia perceberiam todos.

Sua Alteza Real, a princesa Eve de Cordina era a castelã do palácio, e uma mulher que apoiava o marido tanto quan to administrava o país. Mas, geralmente, tinha suas próprias opiniões sobre assuntos do Estado, e sua própria carreira, além de seus deveres para com a realeza. Sua Companhia de Teatro Hamilton era um grupo teatral famoso e ela era também uma espetacular escritora de peças.

Seu exemplo servia para relembrar Gina de que, com ambição, trabalho e cérebro, uma mulher podia fazer qual quer coisa. Mesmo chegar pontualmente... quase... para re ceber convidados quando sua agenda estava lotada.

Estava quase no fim da escadaria quando um de seus tios veio correndo e a segurou pelos ombros. Ele era incrivel mente bonito e tinha o agradável cheiro de cavalos naquele momento.

— Por que a pressa?

— Tio Bennet! Eu nem sabia que você havia chegado. — Ela beijou o irmão mais novo de sua mãe no rosto. — E já visitou o estábulo.

— Bry e Thadd ainda estão lá fora — disse ele, referin do-se aos dois filhos. — Hannah está em algum lugar por aí. Ela quer falar com Eve. E olhe só você. — Ele bagun çou-lhe os cabelos curtos. — Muito chique.

— Como foi sua viagem à Inglaterra?

— Bem-sucedida. Encontrei a égua perfeita para cruzar com meu garanhão.

— Eu quero vê-la e conversar mais com você... porém, mais tarde. Estou atrasada.

— Quem é o americano que magoou você e precisa levar um chute no traseiro?

Gina fez uma careta.

— Você já encontrou meu pai.

— No meu caminho do estábulo para cá. Ofereci para segurar o casaco dele.

— Não acho que você terá a chance de chutar-lhe o tra seiro. Não acredito que verei o tolo tão cedo. A bientôt.

— Mas... — Perplexo, Bennet a observou partir. Alguém tinha lhe dado uma informação errada, pensou, então co meçou a subir a escada, esperando questionar seu irmão e obter dele mais detalhes.

Conhecendo Arthur Weasley, Bennet duvidava que o pai de Gina tivesse os dados errados.

Gina diminuiu o ritmo dos passos e começou a andar com elegância pelo palácio. Flores, frescas e em arranjos elaborados, enfeitavam vasos e umas. Seus saltos soavam determinados no piso brilhante de mármore.

Alguns criados pararam para uma reverência. Ela cum primentou a maioria pelo nome, mas continuou andando. Detestava se atrasar.

Quando chegou ao salão dourado, percebeu que estava atrasada seis minutos. Porque ouviu baixos murmúrios de vozes, levou um outro momento para ajeitar a saia, os ca belos, respirar fundo e colocar um sorriso de boas-vindas no rosto.

No momento que entrou, viu que sua mãe já estava sentada a uma das mesas, servindo chá de um bule chinês Miessen para um casal de meia idade.

A mulher lhe chamou a atenção primeiro. Uma aparên cia tão intrigante, pensou Gina. Adorável de uma ma neira única, e casualmente desalinhada. Ela não teria dito que a roupa larga de lã estava na moda, mas certamente combinava com a mulher.

O homem se levantou com a aproximação de Gina. Ela começou a falar, desculpar-se pelo atraso e cumprimen tá-los. Então, não pôde mais falar nada. Ele era, pensou atônita, uma versão mais velha e mais distinta de Harry.

Precisava dar um jeito de tirar Harry da cabeça, or denou a si mesma, uma vez que estava começando a ver partes dele em dignos condes ingleses.

— Gina, eu gostaria de lhe apresentar o conde e a condessa de Brigston. Lorde e lady Brigston, minha filha, Sua Alteza Real, Gina de Cordina.

— Lorde e lady Brigston, perdoem-me por não ter es tado aqui com minha mãe para lhes dar as boas-vindas a Cordina. Por favor, sentem-se e fiquem à vontade. Espero que tenham apreciado a viagem.

— Estamos encantados por estar aqui, Sua Alteza. — Lily sorriu e fez uma reverência, então apertou a mão de Gina. — Assim como nosso filho. Quero lhe apresentar lorde Harry, visconde Brigston.

Os pensamentos de Gina giraram quando Harry se moveu da janela do canto e atravessou a sala na sua di reção. Seu coração batia aceleradamente... primeiro pela alegria de vê-lo, depois, com a confusão. E, por último, com raiva.

Visconde Brigston, pensou. O que significava aquilo? Como o cientista americano tinha se tomado um inglês da aristocracia? Que audácia de Harry!

Ela inclinou a cabeça friamente, então ergueu o queixo.

— Meu lorde — murmurou num tom frígido como o inverno.

— Madame — retomou ele, e com a expressão dos olhos claramente irritada pegou-lhe a mão estendida e beijou-a.

Gina lidaria com aquilo. Era muito orgulhosa, e muito bem educada por natureza para agir de outro modo. Mas os 30 minutos seguintes foram pura tortura. Partici pou da conversa educadamente, o que era mais, pensou, do que Harry conseguia fazer. Ele não falava mais do que monossílabos, e apenas quando lhe faziam uma pergunta diretamente.

Por que tinha de parecer tão grande, tão bonito e tão másculo? O temo e a gravata deveriam tê-lo feito parecer menor ou desajeitado. Não causava nenhuma dos efeitos.

— Meu filho — disse Lily em certo momento — está encantado e grato por sua ajuda em angariar fundos em beneficio do Projeto Bardville, madame. Não é verdade, Harry?

Ele se movimentou na cadeira.

— Já declarei minha apreciação, e a da equipe, para Sua Alteza, através de cartas e relatórios.

— Sim, eu recebi uma de suas... cartas esta manhã, lorde Harry. — Gina sorriu com seus olhos gelados. — Que estranho você não ter mencionado que viajaria, e tão breve, para Cordina.

Ele não estaria lá se fosse por sua escolha, pensou Harry. Sua mãe o perseguira como uma loba, e praticamente o ar rastara para o avião pela orelha.

— Eu não tinha muita certeza que minha agenda permi tiria a viagem.

— Estamos tão felizes que você pôde vir — comentou Molly, ciente do estado de beligerância nos olhos da fi lha. Quando o nível da raiva de Gina estava muito alto, sua língua podia ser letal. E rápida. — De modo que possa mos, de alguma maneira, recompensá-lo pela hospitalidade que você ofereceu a Gina em sua casa em Vermont. Uma parte adorável da América, ouvi dizer. Lamento nunca ter visto por mim mesma.

Aquele era um jogo de cara ou coroa, decidiu Molly, pensando quem estaria mais chocado pela facilidade com que ela mencionava o relacionamento anterior deles — a princesa ou o visconde.

Os dois a olharam, boquiabertos, enquanto ela saboreava o chá. Molly pensou, tinha quase certeza, ter ouvido a condessa abafar uma risadinha.

Agora veria quanto tempo os dois conseguiriam continu ar se comportando como estranhos educados.

— Gina desenvolveu um grande interesse por sua área, meu lorde — continuou Molly. — E sempre gratificante para uma mãe ver um filho tão entusiasmado.

— E igualmente gratificante para uma filha entreter sua mãe — respondeu Gina com um sorriso prazeroso... que somente sua mãe podia ver que era tenso. — Que... surpre sa interessante a sua de convidar lorde Harry e seus pais sem mencionar os planos para mim.

— Esperei que fosse, e que você ficaria satisfeita em oferecer a hospitalidade de Cordina. — Isso foi dito com leveza, mas com uma firmeza definitiva.

— É claro. Nada me agradaria mais do que retribuir lor de Harry por... tudo.

— Tenho certeza de que vocês gostariam de descansar um pouco depois da viagem — disse Molly para James e Lily quando eles se levantaram. — Gina, talvez você possa mostrar os jardins a lordeHarry.

— Eu não... — começou Harry, então cerrou os dentes com o olhar mortífero de sua mãe. — Eu não quero dar trabalho.

— Não é trabalho nenhum. — Molly pôs uma das mãos, colocando certo peso, sobre o ombro de Gina quando passou.

Pega na armadilha, Gina se levantou, se preparou, en quanto sua mãe alegremente conduzia os pais de Harry para fora da sala, então virou-se para encará-lo.

— Primeiramente, quero deixar bem claro que eu não tinha idéia de que você estaria aqui, e se tivesse, teria feito todo o possível para não participar desta reunião de boas-vindas.

— Está claro. Se eu tivesse sido capaz de evitar a via gem, teria feito isso. Acredite.

— Segundo — Gina continuou no mesmo tom frio e bem educado —, não tenho mais desejo de lhe mostrar os jardins do que você tem de vê-los. Todavia, desejo menos ainda aborrecer minha mãe ou os seus pais. Dez minutos devem ser suficientes. Tenho certeza de que podemos tole rar um ao outro durante esse período de tempo, meu lorde — acrescentou num sussurro.

— Não me provoque. — Harry se levantou também, então percebeu que estava falando com as costas de Gina, pois ela andava apressadamente para as portas do terraço do ou tro lado da sala.

Quando ela saiu, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e a se guiu. Aqueles seriam, pensou, quatro dias muito longos.


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Dez**

Na ala de hóspedes no terceiro andar, Lily parou na porta da suíte que eles haviam recebido durante sua estadia em Cordina.

Era hora, decidiu, de testar suas impressões e instintos em relação a Molly de Cordina.

— Eu gostaria de saber, madame, se posso ter um mo mento de seu tempo. Em particular.

— É claro. — Molly tinha calculado suas opções e considerado a melhor maneira de lidar com sua hóspede desde que colocara os olhos em Lily. Em sua opinião, Lily Potter preferia uma abordagem direta. Assim como a própria Molly, quando possível, também preferia. — Vamos usar a pequena saleta de estar. É muito confortável, bem discreta.

Enquanto conduzia Lily através do palácio, para os aposentos da família, falou sobre a história da construção, sobre a coleção de artes. Manteve o tom de conversa edu cada até que estavam confortáveis atrás de portas fechadas, em sua elegante saleta cor-de-rosa e azul.

— Posso lhe oferecer um refresco, lady Brigston?

— Não, obrigada. — Lily se sentou, cruzou as mãos sobre o colo. — Nós duas, obviamente, estamos cientes do relacionamento entre nossos filhos, e da maneira desagra dável como foi rompido no último verão — começou ela.

— Sim. Seu filho foi muito gentil em proporcionar um abrigo para minha filha.

— Perdoe-me, mas isso é bobagem. Ele não fez isso por gentileza, ou pelo menos, não totalmente. Harry não é rude, é somente teimoso.

Molly se recostou.

— Lady Brigston... Lily — respondeu ela calorosamente, satisfeita que seu julgamento sobre a mãe de Harry ti nha sido correto. — Eu não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa para Gina, convidando sua família... sem lhe con tar sobre o convite ou sobre o título de seu filho. Foi egoís mo de minha parte. Eu queria dar tempo para que ela pes quisasse seu coração, e queria analisar sua reação por mim mesma quando Gina visse seu filho de novo. No instante que vi, soube que fiz a coisa certa, afinal de contas.

— Você viu o jeito que eles se entreolharam... bem, antes de erguerem defesas?

— Sim, eu vi. Eles se amam, e ambos deixam o orgulho interferir na relação.

— É mais do que orgulho com Harry. Ele é tão parecido com o pai! Jogue-lhe alguns ossos velhos e ele pode falar um capítulo sobre a mulher que os possuiu 3 mil anos atrás. Dê-lhe uma mulher de carne e osso e ele não sabe o que fazer. Não é estupidez, madame...

— Molly — interrompeu Molly.

Lily respirou fundo, sentou-se mais confortavelmente na poltrona. Como seu filho, conhecia as formalidades da aristocracia... e como seu filho, considerava-as tolice. Estava feliz que Sua Alteza Molly se sentia da mesma maneira.

— Molly. Ele não é estúpido. É apenas um Potter. Da ca beça aos pés.

— Eu não gosto de interferir na vida de meus filhos — começou Molly.

— Nem eu. Tecnicamente.

Elas não falaram nada por um momento, então ambas sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

— Por que não tomamos uma pequena dose de uísque? — sugeriu Molly.

Ajudava, pensou Lily, quando você podia ver a mulher que seu filho amava nos olhos da mãe dela. E quando gos tava das duas.

— Oh, por que não?

Satisfeita, Molly se levantou para servir o uísque pes soalmente.

— Tenho uma idéia, a qual, enquanto não interfere... tec nicamente, pode ajudar um pouco as coisas. Meus filhos chamariam isso de jogada defensiva.

— Sou toda ouvidos.

Dez minutos depois, Lily assentiu com um gesto de ca beça.

— Gosto do seu estilo. Uma coisa boa, uma vez que fa remos parte da mesma família. — Ela olhou em direção à janela quando ouviu vozes. — Este é Harry... grita como um louco quando está furioso.

Elas se levantaram juntas, se dirigiram para o terraço. Sintonizadas, uniram os braços e olharam para os filhos.

— Eles estão discutindo — disse Molly com a voz emocionada.

— Isso é ótimo, não é?

— Nós não deveríamos estar ouvindo às escondidas.

— Estamos apenas paradas aqui, tomando um ar fresco. Não podemos fazer nada se eles estão gritando.

— Concordo.

Mesmo enquanto se inclinava um pouco mais para a frente, Molly ouviu a porta de sua saleta abrindo e fe chando com uma batida.

— Aquele tolo de Potter ainda está aqui? Mortificada, Molly fechou os olhos, então se virou

quando seu marido se aproximou da porta aberta da varanda.

— Arthur — murmurou ela.

— Você deve ser o pai de Gina. — Encantada, Lily deu um passo à frente, tocou-lhe a mão. — Eu sou a mãe do tolo. Estávamos apenas fingindo não ouvir às escondidas enquanto eles gritam um com o outro no jardim. Quer se juntar a nós?

Ele a fitou, um homem alto com cabelos pretos e mechas grisalhas, enquanto a esposa começava a rir baixinho.

— Oh, bem! — foi tudo que Arthur falou.

Ela não tinha pretendido discutir. Na verdade, Gina ordenara a si mesma não se alterar e não morder qualquer isca que ele pudesse jogar. O tolo. Ela o conduziu pelos jardins como se eles estivessem numa marcha forçada, e não sentiu o prazer que normalmente sentia com os aromas, texturas e charme.

— Nós estamos particularmente orgulhosos de nosso jardim de rosas. Há mais de 50 variedades representadas, inclusive a espécie trepadeira, apoiados em 15 árvores no que é chamado La Promenade de Rose. Os canteiros menos formais das extremidades adicionam charme ao conjunto, eu acho.

— Eu não dou a mínima para rosas.

— Muito bem, vamos seguir para o jardim fechado. É um lugar particularmente adorável, onde...

— Vamos parar com essa bobagem — Harry lhe segurou o braço, puxou-a para mais perto.

— Eu não lhe dei permissão para me tocar, senhor.

— Diga isso para alguém que não a viu nua. Gina enrubesceu sob a pele clara, mas sua voz per maneceu fria.

— Nem quero ser lembrada de meu infeliz julgamento anterior.

— Foi a essa conclusão que você chegou? De que fez um julgamento infeliz?

— Foi você quem terminou nossa relação.

— Foi você quem partiu.

— Você me mandou embora!

— Como se você desse ouvidos ao que falo. Se tivesse sido honesta comigo desde o começo...

— Como ousa? — Agredida, Gina liberou o braço. — Honestamente, lorde Harry!

Ele teve a graça de enrubescer.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com nossa situação. Eu não lhe contei que tive catapora aos 10 anos, também, um fato tão irrelevante quanto.

— Seu título dificilmente é erupção na pele.

— É só um título, algo que herdei de meu pai. Não sig nifica...

— Ah! Títulos e linhagens não contam quando se trata de você, apenas quando se referem a mim. Seu tolo men tiroso!

— Cuidado com o que fala — ordenou ele. — Não é a mesma coisa, e você sabe disso. Não penso em mim como um visconde, não uso o maldito título nem me lembro que ele existe quase o tempo todo. Não moro num palácio e...

— Nem eu! Moro em uma fazenda! Esta é a casa do meu tio. Você diz que não se lembra de seu título por metade do tempo. Eu não tenho escolha senão pensar no meu todos os dias... com cada movimento que faço em público, e nos momentos mais privados. Eu queria tempo, um pouco de tempo para viver como você vive, para ter coisas com as quais você conta como garantidas. Liberdade. Então fiz isso — declarou Gina apaixonadamente. — Certo ou errado, tomei o que precisava, porque temia que eu pudesse...

— Temia o quê?

—Não importa agora. Não é mais a questão. Vamos con siderar que foi falta de sorte eu ter acabado onde acabei du rante aquela tempestade. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Agora, não vou embaraçar meu tio ou o resto da família discutindo com um dos convidados dele, por mais difícil que seja não fazer isso. Enquanto você estiver aqui, sugiro que fiquemos o mais longe possível um do caminho do outro. — Gina se virou de costas. — Não tenho mais nada a lhe dizer.

— Quanta hospitalidade... estilo de Cordina. Totalmente irritada, ela se virou novamente.

— Minha mãe... — Gina quase engasgou. — Minha mãe convidou você e sua família para vir ao nosso país, hospedar-se na casa do irmão dela. Você receberá todas as cortesias, publicamente, de minha família e de mim. Em particular... — O que saiu de seus lábios foi um insulto mais comumente ouvido em uma sarjeta na França do que no jar dim de um palácio. Harry apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Bela expressão, Sua Alteza.

— E, agora, não há mais nada a ser dito entre nós. — Eu tenho muito a lhe dizer, amiga.

O tom de Harry, assim como o termo usado, fez tristes lágrimas quererem aflorar aos olhos de Gina. Dando-lhe as costas mais uma vez, ela fez o que podia para conter as lágrimas.

— O senhor está dispensado.

— Oh, pare com isso. — Sem paciência, ele a girou para si. Então, congelou quando viu o brilho das lágrimas. — O que você está fazendo? Pare com isso. Se quer chorar para que eu me sinta como um patife, pense melhor.

Deliberadamente, Harry deu um passo atrás enquanto vas culhava os bolsos.

— Ouça, eu não tenho um lenço, então engula o choro.

— Vá embora — Gina não estava menos apavorada do que ele quando uma lágrima escorreu. — Entre na casa, volte para América ou vá para o inferno. Mas desapareça.

— Gina — Arrasado, ele se aproximou novamente.

— Sua Alteza — Formal quando na companhia de ou tras pessoas, e avidamente curiosa, Hermione saiu no jardim.

— Perdoe-me, mas a Srta. Lovegood chegou. Ela foi levada aos seus aposentos.

— Luna? — Surpreso, Harry olhou para Gina. — Você convidou Luna para o palácio?

— Sim. Estou entrando, Hermione. Obrigada. Por favor, leve lorde Harry aos seus aposentos, ou para qualquer lugar que ele queira ir. Com licença, meu lorde.

— Meu lorde? — Hermione o estudou cuidadosamente as sim que Gina se afastou. Estava dividida entre querer detestá-lo por magoar sua melhor amiga e suspirar de com paixão pelo sofrimento que via estampado no rosto dele.

— Devo lhe mostrar o restante dos jardins?

— Não, obrigado. A menos que você tenha um lago ou uma fonte onde eu possa mergulhar a cabeça.

Hermione apenas sorriu.

— Tenho certeza que podemos acomodá-lo.

Harry se perguntou se estaria fazendo um favor a todos se fosse embora. Sua mãe ficaria furiosa, seu pai, desnorteado. E ambos ficariam envergonhados, mas Camila, obvia mente, sentiria um grande alívio.

E ele não precisaria vê-la, olhá-la e tentar não se lembrar de sua aparência de jeans e camiseta enquanto fritava ovos. Não que ela tivesse a menor semelhança com aquela cena agora.

Gina estava bem vestida, elegante e brilhava como os diamantes que ele vira em suas orelhas. E parecia tão fria quanto diamantes, tentou convencer a si mesmo.

Mas ocorreu-lhe que não poderia deixá-la expulsá-lo... da maneira como ele a expulsara. Ficaria, mesmo se por nenhuma outra razão além de provar-lhe o quanto estava errada.

Não seria difícil ficar longe do caminho de Gina. O palácio era imensamente maior do que um chalé de cinco cômodos em Vermont.

E não podia dizer que não estava se divertindo, de algu ma forma. Gostava dos irmãos dela, dos primos. Era como assistir a vários lobos bonitos e elegantes perderem um pouco de sua selvageria.

Como filho único, Harry nunca tinha tido contato com fa mílias grandes e barulhentas. O que, logo descobriu, eles eram sob títulos e educação. Uma família. Tão unida que ele tinha problema em lembrar quem era irmão e quem era primo.

Diversos deles o haviam convencido a ir até o estábulo... e que estábulo, digno de um palácio. No instante que des cobriram que Harry sabia cavalgar, ele estava montado num cavalo.

Foi como conheceu Alexander, o governante de Cordi na, e seu irmão, o príncipe Bennet, tio de Gina. E o pai dela, Arthur Weasley.

— Senhor — Um dos jovens rapazes, ele achava que era Dorian, sorriu e fez apresentações formais. Harry se moveu sobre a sela. Havia aprendido as boas maneiras da aristocracia, é claro, mas meses... anos... tinham se passado sem que precisasse usá-las. Não gostava de ter de desenterrá-las... e gostava menos ainda da sensação de ser dissecado por três pares de olhos analíticos.

— Bem-vindo a Cordina, lorde Brigston — disse Alex num tom suave e levemente distante. — E à minha casa.

— Obrigado, senhor — Harry conseguiu fazer o que podia ser considerado uma reverência, enquanto estava montado num cavalo arisco.

— Estamos satisfeitos por tê-lo aqui e pela oportunidade de retribuir sua hospitalidade em relação à minha sobrinha. — Havia uma aspereza sutil sob a cortesia. Alex se certi ficou disso.

— Esse cavalo quer correr — disse Bennet, porque sen tiu uma onda de compaixão. Pobre tolo, pensou. Estava em desvantagem contra tantos. — Parece que você pode lidar com ele.

Harry sentiu a aspereza nas palavras de Alex... como um corte de uma espada afiada. Preferiu desviar o olhar para o irmão mais acessível.

— Ele é uma beleza.

— Vamos deixá-lo apreciar sua cavalgada. Estou in teressado em conversar com você sobre seu trabalho — acrescentou Alexander. — Uma vez que isso se tomou uma grande paixão para a princesa Gina.

— Estou às suas ordens, senhor.

Alex assentiu, então continuou a cavalgar para o está bulo. Após um olhar penalizado, Bennet o seguiu. Arthur virou seu cavalo até que estivesse lado a lado com Harry. — Vocês — começou ele, apontando para os filhos e os sobrinhos —, podem ir embora. — Então, virando-se para Harry, continuou: — É hora de nós dois termos uma conversinha — disse, enquanto o eco de cascos desaparecia na subida do morro. — Quero saber se você tem uma boa razão para que eu não torça seu pescoço.

Bem, pensou Harry,pelo menos não havia nenhuma neces sidade de formalidades e política agora. O homem parecia realmente capaz de torcer seu pescoço. Estava em boa for ma, possuía ombros largos e, aparentemente, mãos fortes e prontas.

E o olhava mais como um soldado do que como qual quer fazendeiro que ele já tinha conhecido.

— Duvido — respondeu Harry. — Você quer fazer isso aqui ou em algum lugar mais isolado, onde possa me enter rar num túmulo raso?

O sorriso de Arthur foi fraco.

— Vamos dar uma volta. Você tem o hábito de recolher donzelas em apuros em sua casa, Potter?

— Não. Ela foi a primeira. E prometo que será a última. O dia estava quente, mas havia uma brisa. Harry detestavao fato de estar suando. O pai de Gina tinha olhos como lazer.

— Quer que eu acredite que você a recolheu devido à bondade de seu coração? Não tinha idéia de quem ela era... embora o rosto de Gina esteja estampado em ca pas de revistas, jornais, e em telas de televisão no mundo inteiro? Você não tinha intenção de explorá-la, de usar a influência dela para seu próprio ganho? Ou de negociar com a imprensa histórias sobre como você a levou para a cama?

— Espere um minuto. — Harry puxou as rédeas e parou o cavalo, e agora era seu olhar que revelava fúria. — Não uso mulheres. Eu, certamente, poderia tê-la usado se quisesse, porque Gina me provocou bastante para isso. Não tenho tempo para revistas de fofocas ou televisão, e não estava esperando encontrar uma princesa fugitiva encalhada no acostamento da estrada no meio de uma tempestade. Ela disse que estava com pouco dinheiro, então eu lhe dei um lugar para ficar e um emprego temporário. Não lhe fiz mui tas perguntas ou prestei muita atenção.

— Bem, atenção suficiente, aparentemente, para levá-la para a cama.

— Está certo. E isso não é problema de ninguém, exce to nosso. Quer torcer meu pescoço por causa disso, vá em frente. Mas se começar a me acusar de usá-la e transformar o que houve entre nós em uma demonstração barata para a mídia, vou torcer o seu, também.

Resposta certa, pensou Arthur. Perfeitamente certa. Ele se movimentou na sela. O rapaz tinha coragem, decidiu, satisfeito. Mas isso não era motivo para não torturá-lo.

— Quais são suas intenções em relação à minha filha? O rubor de raiva foi diminuindo, até que Harry estivesse branco como uma folha de papel.

— Minhas... minhas... O quê?

— Você ouviu a pergunta, filho. Enrole a língua na boca de novo e responda.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma. Gina não quer falar comi go. Vou ficar longe do caminho dela.

— Justamente quando eu estava começando a pensar que você não era um patife, afinal de contas. — Arthur mo vimentou seu cavalo novamente. — Dê a esse garanhão um bom galope. E não caia e quebre essa sua cabeça dura.

Enquanto voltava para o estábulo, Arthur pensou que a conversa podia não ter sido precisamente o que sua esposa pretendera quando lhe pedira para conversar com Harry de homem para homem. Mas, com certeza, tinha sido satis fatória.

Gina também teria gostado de cavalgar. Mas o chá das mulheres requeria sua atenção e sua presença. Como o tempo estava bom, a reunião foi no terraço sul e no jardim de rosas, de modo que as hóspedes pudessem apreciar a vista do Mediterrâneo e a fragrância das flores.

Sua tia optara por elegância casual, de modo que as me sas foram cobertas com toalhas cor de pêssego e posta com pratos escuros. Mais flores, tropicais e alegres, ornavam vasos rasos, enquanto serviçais em uniformes brancos ser viam taças de champanhe e xícaras de chá. Cada mulher foi presenteada com um estojo de pó-de-arroz de prata com o selo da realeza.

Um harpista tocava música tranqüila embaixo de uma árvore repleta de rosas brancas.

Sua tia Eve, pensou Gina, sabia como montar um cenário.

Mulheres em vestidos rodados andavam pelo jardim, reunidas em grupos. Conhecendo suas obrigações, Gina moveu-se entre as convidadas enquanto segurava uma taça de champanhe. Sorriu, trocou amenidades, conversou, e empurrou todos os pensamentos relacionados a Harry para o fundo de sua mente, então os trancou.

— Eu mal tive um momento com você. — Eve entrela çou o braço no de Gina e a puxou de lado.

Ela era uma mulher pequena, com adoráveis cabelos pre tos, que emolduravam lindamente seu rosto em formato de diamante. Os olhos, de um tom de azul profundo, brilhavam quando ela conduziu Gina para o parapeito do terraço.

— Não há tempo bastante agora — disse ela numa voz que ainda carregava o leve sotaque arrastado do Texas —, porém mais tarde, quero ouvir sobre sua aventura. Cada pequeno detalhe.

— Mamãe já lhe contou.

— É claro. — Com uma risada, Eve beijou o rosto de Gina. Molly fizera mais do que lhe contar... tinha pe dido a ajuda de Eve para espreitar e impulsionar. — Mas isso é informação de segunda mão. Gosto de ir à fonte.

— Estou esperando que tio Alex me chame para uma discussão.

Eve arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso preocupa você?

— Detesto aborrecê-lo.

— Se eu me preocupasse com isso, passaria a vida roendo minhas unhas. — Com lábios comprimidos, Eve olhou para suas unhas bem feitas. — Não. Ele tem de ser o que é — acrescentou mais sobriamente, e olhou para o mar que brilhava contra as extremidades de seu país adotado. — Tantas responsabilidades! Ele nasceu para isso... e foi criado para isso. Assim como você, querida. Mas Alex con fia em você... completamente. E está muito interessado em seu jovem homem.

— Ele não é meu jovem homem.

—Ah! — Eve lembrava-se muito bem de quando tentara convencer a si mesma que Alex, herdeiro de Cordina, não era dela. — Vamos dizer que ele está interessado no trabalho de lorde Harry... e em seu interesse por esse trabalho.

— Tia Muriel foi uma tremenda ajuda — adicionou Gina, olhando em direção à irmã mais velha de Eve. Ela não era tia de Gina, efetivamente, mas a família deles era muito inclusiva.

— Não há nada que ela goste mais do que uma boa cam panha. Isso vem de ter se casado com o cavalheiro do Te xas. O senador ficou muito feliz em discutir o Projeto de Pesquisa Bardville com seus associados na Flórida.

— Depois que tia Muriel o convenceu disso, e sou muito grata a ela. Sua irmã está maravilhosa, a propósito.

— Como uma recém-casada — concordou Eve. — De pois de cinco anos de casamento! Ela sempre dizia que estava se guardando para o homem certo. Fico feliz que o tenha encontrado. Pode levar 50 anos ou cinco minutos — murmurou, apertando brevemente a mão de Gina —, mas quando é o homem certo, você sabe. E quando sabe e é inteligente, não aceita um não como resposta. Isso é algo pelo que vale a pena lutar. Bem, de volta ao trabalho.

Gina parou perto das mesas, achou três minutos pre ciosos para falar com sua prima Marissa. Observou sua irmã, Adrienne, sentada e aparentemente de bom humor, conversando com uma velha condessa italiana que era sur da como um poste.

Hannah, a esposa de seu tio Bennet, gesticulou para cha má-la, de uma mesa à sombra, onde estava tomando chá e comendo bolinhos com a mãe de Harry.

— Lady Brigston e eu temos alguns conhecidos em co mum — explicou Hannah. — Estou questionando-a sobre seu trabalho, e agora sonhando em ir para uma escavação e encontrar ossos de dinossauros.

Houvera uma época na qual, como agente britânica, aventura tinha sido o motor da vida de Hannah. Mas como princesa, e mãe de dois filhos ativos, trocara um tipo de aventura por outro.

Como agente secreta, ela tivera de, deliberadamente, mi nimizar os efeitos de sua aparência e enterrar seu amor pela moda. Agora, podia ceder a tais caprichos. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos num coque elegante. O vestido sem mangas mostrava braços atléticos, e era do mesmo tom de verde vivido de seus olhos.

— Eu também gostaria disso. — Sorrindo, Gina obe deceu ao sinal de Hannah e se sentou. — Embora eu imagi ne que seja um trabalho tedioso e difícil. Você deve adorar

— disse para Lily.

— É o que eu sempre quis fazer... mesmo quando crian ça. Outras crianças colecionavam bonecas. Eu colecionava fósseis.

— É tão gratificante saber sempre o que você quer, e ser capaz de lutar por isso — comentou Gina.

— Verdade. — Lily inclinou a cabeça. — E tremen damente excitante, eu acho, descobrir uma vocação mais tarde... e persegui-la.

— Oh! Vocês podem me dar licença por um instante?

— Reconhecendo o momento certo, Hannah se levantou.

— Preciso falar com a srta. Cartwright. — Ela trocou um rápido olhar significativo com Lily... e saiu do caminho.

— Sua família, se me permite dizer, Sua Alteza, é ma ravilhosa.

— Obrigada. Eu concordo.

— Sinto-me, como regra, mais à vontade com os ho mens. Simplesmente não tenho muito em comum com as mulheres. Tão preocupadas com detalhes fúteis, no meu ponto de vista.

As mãos que ela acenou mostravam unhas curtas e sem esmalte. Usava uma simples aliança de ouro na mão es querda.

— Mas me sinto muito à vontade com sua mãe, suas tias

— continuou Lily. — Não é de admirar que já gosto tanto de você.

— Obrigada — Gina falou novamente, um pouco corada. — É muita gentileza sua.

— Você está brava com meu filho?

— Eu...

— Não que eu a culpe — prosseguiu ela antes que Gina pudesse formular uma resposta diplomática. — Ele pode ser tão... qual é a palavra que estou procurando? Oh, sim, obtuso. Tão obtuso! Herdou isso do pai, então não pode evitar. Deve ter sido horrível para você conviver com ele.

— Não. De maneira alguma.

— Não precisa ser educada. — Ela deu um tapinha na mão de Gina. — Estamos só nós duas aqui, e conheço meu filho muito bem. Modos horríveis... parcialmente cul pa minha, não posso negar. Nunca me preocupei muito com amenidades. Harry tem um temperamento explosivo, nisso é igual ao pai, sempre mal-humorado. Esquece o motivo do aborrecimento quase em seguida de uma explosão... o que é irritante e frustrante para a outra parte. Você não acha?

— Sim. — Com uma risada, Gina meneou a cabeça. — Lady Brigston, você está me colocando numa posição estranha. Deixe-me dizer que admiro o trabalho de seu fi lho... sua abordagem e sua paixão em relação a isso. Em nível pessoal, temos o que você poderia chamar de um con flito de estilos.

— Você foi bem criada, não foi? — Molly a tinha avisado que não seria fácil fazer Gina abrir mão da com postura. — Importa-se que eu lhe conte uma pequena histó ria? Certa vez, havia uma jovem americana, com apenas 21 anos e seu recente diploma de faculdade na mão. Ela pos suía um fogo interior, uma ambição ardente. Paleontologia. A maioria das pessoas a considerava louca — acrescentou Eve com uma piscada. — Afinal de contas, o que uma jo vem estava fazendo ocupando-se com ossos de dinossau ros? Mas seguiu seu caminho para uma escavação... um lo cal em particular, porque o homem no comando era alguém cuja abordagem e paixão pelo trabalho ela admirava.

Lily fez uma pausa, sorriu e bebeu o chá.

— Ela leu livros e artigos dele ou indicados por ele, que era seu grande herói. Imagine a reação desta moça quando descobriu que ele era um homem grande, irritante e impa ciente, que mal notava sua existência... e, depois, reclama va sobre isso a maior parte do tempo.

— Harry é como o pai — murmurou Gina.

— Oh, a cópia perfeita — reconheceu Lily com algum orgulho. — Esse homem rude e essa jovem ousada se cor tejaram. Ela fazia a maior parte da corte, uma vez que ele era tolo e obtuso. A situação era altamente irritante.

— Sim. — Gina falou quase para si mesma. — Irri tante.

— Ele era fascinante! Tão brilhante, tão bonito, tão... aparentemente... desinteressado nela. Embora tivesse co meçado a suavizar seus modos, só um pouquinho, uma vez que ela era muito boa no trabalho e possuía uma mente perspicaz e determinada. Os homens Pottergostam de mentes perspicazes e determinadas.

— Parece que sim.

— Ela se apaixonou terrivelmente, e depois que con seguiu parar de se irritar consigo mesma por isso colocou aquela mente perspicaz para trabalhar. Perseguiu-o, o que o perturbou. Ele procurou todos os motivos pelos quais aque la relação não poderia acontecer. Era 15 anos mais velho, não tinha tempo para garotas e coisas assim. Ela também tinha algumas dúvidas. O título de conde de Brigston não se encaixava muito bem em seu sistema americano. Isso pode ria tê-la desencorajado, mas ela era teimosa... e sabia, no seu coração, que ele nutria sentimentos iguais. E, uma vez que o título o acompanhava, e ela o queria, decidiu que poderia viver com isso. Então, o que poderia fazer senão seduzi-lo?

Porque Lily a olhou, esperando concordância, Gina assentiu.

— Naturalmente.

— Ele gaguejou e pareceu, por poucos momentos en cantadores, como um cavalo em pânico, pego num estábulo pegando fogo. Mas ela sabia levá-lo. E três semanas de pois, eles estavam casados. Parece estar dando muito certo — acrescentou Lily com um pequeno sorriso.

— Ela era uma jovem admirável.

— Sim, era. E deu à luz um filho admirável, mesmo que obtuso. Você o ama?

— Lady Brigston...

— Oh, por favor, me chame de Lily. Eu olho para você e vejo uma jovem mulher, tão brilhante, tão fresca, tão in feliz! Sei o meu lugar, mas estou olhando para Gina, não para Sua Alteza Real.

— Ele vê o título, e esquece a mulher que o carrega.

— Se você o quer, não o deixe esquecer. Você pôs flores na casa — murmurou ela, baixinho agora. — Nunca me lembro de ter feito esse tipo de coisa. Sabia que Harry mante ve as flores, depois que você partiu?

Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Gina.

— Ele nem as notava.

— Sim, notava. Parte de Harry quer manter distância de você e se enterrar no trabalho novamente. Imagino que vo cês dois, sendo pessoas jovens, fortes e capazes, se darão muito bem se seguirem caminhos separados. Mas pergun to-me o que poderiam fazer, o que poderiam ser, se que brassem essa barreira de orgulho e mágoa e se unissem. Você não questiona isso?

Sim, pensou Gina. Constantemente.

— Eu disse a Harry que o amava — murmurou ela. — E ele me mandou embora.

Com um suspiro, Lily se recostou.

— Que tolo. Bem, então eu vou lhe dar um conselho. Gina. Faça-o rastejar um pouco... antes que ele lhe diga a mesma coisa. Não tenho dúvida de que você é capaz disso.

Harry estava enfrentando um jantar formal, e, em sua opi nião, interminável. Estava sentado entre a condessa italiana surda e a irmã de Gina, Adrienne. A única vantagem era que o pai de Gina estava sentado do outro lado da enor me mesa de jantar.

Seria, decidiu ele, mais difícil para Arthur atingi-lo com uma das facas da mesa por isso.

No momento que o prato principal foi servido, sua im pressão de que Adrienne era uma garota insípida, apesar de ornamental, tinha mudado. Ela era uma mulher de na tureza muito doce, assim como abençoadamente feliz e charmosa.

A ajuda dela com a condessa salvou a sanidade de Harry. E quando Adrienne o fitou com um brilho rápido nos olhos, ele viu um pouco do humor dissimulado de Gina.

Descobriu-se relatando a ela alguns de seus trabalhos, uma vez que Adrienne fazia perguntas específicas, desti nadas a encorajá-lo. Não lhe ocorreu até mais tarde que o talento dela era desenhar pessoas.

— Não é de admirar que Gina esteja tão fascinada. —Adrienne sorriu. Ela possuía, Harry percebeu, a voz suave da mãe e os olhos azuis intensos do pai. — Ela sempre gos tou de quebra-cabeça... e isso é o seu trabalho, na verdade, não é? Um quebra-cabeça complexo. Eu nunca fui muito boa com eles. Você vai voltar logo para a Flórida?

— Sim, muito em breve. — Ele nem deveria estar ali, disse a si mesmo.

— Quando meus filhos forem um pouco mais velhos, nós vamos levá-los lá. Para Disney World. — Adrienne olhou para o marido do outro lado da mesa.

Era naquele olhar que Harry pensaria mais tarde, também. Na expressão de puro contentamento. O olhar que não es tivera no rosto de Gina, pensou, exceto por alguns momentos muito breves.

Estivera lá. Ele se recordava daquele olhar quando ela se estendera sobre o banco do lago. Gina Contente, ele a chamara. E, então, ela havia partido.

**Nota: Obrigado a todos que comentaram o cap. anterior. Fiquei feliz. =D A fic tá entrando na reta final e, como toda fanfic HG tem um "Happy End", essa não poderia ficar de fora, né?**

**Bjos e comentem.**


	12. Capítulo Onze

**Onze**

Para uma princesa, ela trabalhava demais. Era difícil para um homem conseguir cinco minutos sozinho em sua com panhia para se desculpar.

Harry não tinha certeza pelo que ia se desculpar, mas es tava começando a pensar que Gina receberia um pedido de desculpas.

Culpa, um sentimento que não apreciava, estava em sua garganta desde que vira aquela lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dela. Adicionado a isso, vários membros da família eram tão amigáveis, atenciosos, ou as duas coisas ao mesmo tem po, que ele começava a se sentir um perfeito tolo.

Até mesmo a mãe de Gina o tinha encurralado. Se essa fosse uma definição aceitável de ser conduzido gen tilmente de lado para receber uma advertência e uma ex pressão graciosa de gratidão por ter aberto a casa para sua filha.

— Eu sei que ela é uma mulher crescida — disse Molly parada ao seu lado numa inclinação de onde se vis lumbrava as águas azuis do Mediterrâneo. — E uma mulher capaz. Mas sou mãe, e tendemos a nos preocupar.

— Sim, senhora — concordou Harry, embora nunca tives se considerado sua própria mãe do tipo que se preocupava.

— Eu me preocupei menos quando soube que ela estava com alguém confiável e gentil... alguém que, obviamente, a respeitava — Molly continuou a sorrir, mesmo quando ele, visivelmente, recuou. — Estou preocupada com Gina há algum tempo.

— Preocupada?

— Ela vem trabalhando demais por muito tempo. Desde a morte de meu pai, e do próprio amadurecimento de Gina, pode-se dizer, vem acontecendo muitas demandas do tempo e da energia de minha filha.

— Sua filha tem considerável energia.

— Sim, como uma pessoa responsável. Lamento, mas ela foi mais exposta ao assédio da mídia nos últimos dois anos do que uma pessoa pode suportar.

Ele entendia? Molly se perguntou. Alguém que não tinha vivido aquilo poderia entender? Esperava que sim.

— Gina é adorável, como você sabe, e vibrante... as sim como a mulher mais velha da geração da família. A perseguição da mídia foi voraz, e infelizmente isso a pre judicou. Emocionalmente. Até mesmo fisicamente. Eu sei como é. Também costumava fugir. Às vezes, a necessidade de estar longe de tudo, até das pessoas que você ama, é enorme. Você não acha?

— Sim. Eu tenho Vermont.

O semblante de Molly suavizou, o rosto se iluminou. Sim, pensou, ele podia entender.

— E eu tenho uma pequena fazenda. Até muito recente mente, Gina não tinha encontrado seu lugar para se man ter afastada. Para ficar em paz, mesmo que fosse apenas na própria mente. Obrigada. — Ela se levantou e beijou-lhe o rosto. — Obrigada por ajudá-la a encontrar esse lugar.

Ele não poderia ter se sentido mais baixo, pensou Harry quando eles se separaram, se rastejasse sobre o estômago e deixasse um rastro.

Precisava conversar com Gina. De modo sensato. Ra cionalmente. Havia perguntas agora, e ele queria respostas. Parecia certo que um homem tivesse algumas respostas an tes que rastejasse.

Mas, toda vez que perguntava sobre ela, Gina estava em uma reunião, cumprindo uma obrigação, discutindo as suntos com sua assistente pessoal.

Harry queria pensar que tudo aquilo significava manicuras, compras ou algo assim, até que Adrienne o corrigiu.

— Com licença, você estava procurando por Gina?

— Não. — Era desconfortável mentir para aquele sor riso doce e bonito. — Não exatamente. Eu não a vi esta manhã.

Adrienne aninhou sua filhinha no colo.

— Ela está trabalhando dobrado, lamento. Meu filho mais velho não está muito bem, e não gosto de deixá-lo. Gina está me dando cobertura no hospital. Eu estava es calada para visitar a ala pediátrica, mas com Armand doentinho, preferi ficar por perto.

— Ah... espero que ele esteja bem.

— Ele está dormindo agora, e parece muito melhor. Pen sei em trazer o bebê para tomar sol antes de voltar para checá-lo. Mas Gina deve estar de volta em uma hora. Não — corrigiu Adrienne —, ela tem um compromisso com mamãe em seguida, relacionado ao Centro de Artes. Sei que ela geralmente lida com a correspondência no meio da tarde, embora, como encontrará tempo hoje, está além de minha compreensão.

Adrienne manteve o sorriso suave no rosto, e a risada de encantamento reprimida. Pobre homem, pensou, estava tão frustrado! E tão apaixonado por sua irmã!

— Há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

— Não. Não, senhora, obrigado.

— Acho que Rony deu uma fugida para o estábulo — murmurou ela amavelmente. — Diversos dos hóspedes estão indo cavalgar, se você quiser se juntar a eles.

Harry não quis, mas desejou que tivesse ido quando foi abordado pelo príncipe Alexander.

— Lorde Brigston, espero que não tenha sido negligen ciado desde sua chegada.

— De maneira alguma, Sua Alteza.

O escritório refletia o homem, pensou Harry. Ambos eram elegantes e polidos por tradição. O príncipe exalava poder, juntamente com dignidade. Os cabelos pretos como a noi te continham mechas grisalhas. O rosto aristocrata possuía ângulos acentuados. Escuros, os olhos eram tanto intensos quanto diretos.

— Uma vez que a princesa Gina expressou tamanho interesse, estudei um pouco o seu trabalho. Os interesses de minha família são meus — acrescentou ele, num tom suave como uma adaga afiada. — Conte-me mais sobre esse seu projeto atual.

Apesar de lamentar o fato de se sentir como um aluno fazendo um teste, Harry obedeceu. Entendia perfeitamente, e sabia que aquelas pessoas esperavam que entendesse que estava sendo avaliado e julgado.

Quando, 20 minutos depois, foi graciosamente dispensa do, Harry não tinha certeza se passara no teste, ou se deveria tomar cuidado para não ser executado.

Mas sabia que sua nuca se arrepiava com a imagem mental de um machado posicionado contra ela.

Qualquer homem, decidiu, que considerasse, mesmo que remotamente, se envolver com um membro da família real de Cordina precisava ter a cabeça examinada. Enquan to esta ainda estivesse seguramente sobre os ombros.

Harry sempre se considerara perfeitamente são.

Para continuar são, decidiu escapar por algumas horas. Isso não era uma questão simples. Um homem não podia simplesmente chamar um táxi e pedir que o apanhasse no palácio. Havia procedimentos, regras, política. No final, o irmão mais velho de Gina, Percy, casualmente lhe ofereceu um carro... e um motorista, se ele quisesse.

Harry aceitou o carro e recusou o motorista.

E chegou perto de se apaixonar por um lugar que não lhe pertencia, como nunca tinha acontecido em sua vida.

Havia alguma coisa espetacular sobre aquele lugar — o pequeno país no mar, que o fazia pensar em jóias, jóias an tigas e preciosas passadas de geração a geração.

A terra erguia-se, a partir do mar, em cadeiras de monta nhas. Casas brancas, rosadas e douradas cercavam os mor ros, sobressaindo no promontório, como se tivessem sido entalhadas naquele lugar. Flores — ele vinha prestando mais atenção a elas desde Gina — cresciam em abun dância, e de maneira tão casual e livre que adicionavam um imenso charme ao conjunto de rochas e penhasco. As folhas das palmeiras régias balançavam com a constante brisa agradável.

O senso de idade o atraía. Geração após geração, século após século, aquela pequena jóia havia sobrevivido e bri lhado, e, fiel ao seu coração, não dera espaço ao frenesi da urbanidade, à exploração de sua vastidão e vistas chocantes com arranha-céus.

Ele imaginou que a terra mudara alguma coisa com o de correr do tempo. Nenhum lugar permanecia o mesmo, e essa era a beleza do ser humano. E, quando os homens uniam sabedoria às invenções, conseguiam encontrar um meio de preservar o coração enquanto alimentavam a mente.

Os Weasley, que vinham governando aquele lugar por qua tro séculos, obviamente tinham sido sábios.

Harry parou enquanto dirigia no caminho de volta, ao lon go da estrada íngreme e curvilínea, para estudar o lugar dos príncipes. Não era por acaso, supunha, que o palácio fora construído no ponto mais alto de todos, de onde podia se observar o mar, as pedras brancas se erguendo de um penhasco. E se estendia, com suas muralhas, suas varandas suspensas e torres, falando orgulhosamente de uma outra era. De uma outra época!

Guerras, pensou ele, e realeza. Companheiros históricos.

Mesmo nos tempos modernos, uma pequena guerra feia acontecera ali. Quando Harry era criança, um terrorista ma luco tinha tentado assassinar os membros da família real. A mãe de Gina fora seqüestrada. A tia, na época simples mente Eve Hamilton, havia sido baleada.

Ele percebeu agora que não considerara isso, ou como uma história tão triste e íntima poderia ter afetado Gina.

Todavia, ela não deixara que isso a impedisse de pro curar seu próprio caminho, sozinha, pensou agora. Aquilo não a impedira de voltar para lá, para o castelo e para a montanha, e assumir seus deveres para com a família.

O país e a família estavam em paz agora. Mas paz era uma coisa frágil.

Harry imaginou que as pessoas que moravam ali enten diam que o palácio tinha sido construído para defesa. E seu olho de arqueólogo podia ver o quanto o design era adequa do. Não poderia ocorrer um ataque vindo do mar, nenhuma força seria capaz de abalar os muros de pedra a partir dos penhascos. E a altura, as montanhas faziam com que o pa lácio não pudesse ser invadido. Seu porto o tomava rico.

O palácio também havia sido construído para ser belo. Harry considerava a questão de beleza uma necessidade mui to humana.

Parado onde estava, naquele momento, não poderia ter pensado na construção como um lar, mas somente como um símbolo. Mas estivera no seu interior, atrás dos portões de ferro. Por mais poderoso que fosse o lugar, ou simbóli co, ou esteticamente incrível, era um lar.

Talvez Gina tivesse passado parte de sua vida em uma fazenda em Virgínia, mas aquele palácio, aquele país, era muito seu lar, também.

Teria de se tomar óbvio para ambos que não podia ser dele.

Quando Harry passou pelos portões, pelos guardas do pa lácio com seus uniformes vermelhos mas implacáveis, uma onda de depressão o assolou.

— Ele está num humor terrível — confidenciou Lily para Molly quando elas roubaram cinco minutos na sala de música. Estavam aconchegadas perto, como conspiradoras faziam. — Aparentemente, Harry foi dar uma volta de carro e voltou reflexivo e mal-humorado. Isso é um bom sinal.

— Gina esteve distraída e distante durante toda a tar de. Está dando tudo certo. Oh, e meus espiões me contaram que Harry perguntou sobre ela diversas vezes pela ma nhã.

— A melhor coisa é o fato de Gina estar ocupada e indisponível. Isso dá tempo para que Harry pense.

— Ele não será capaz de pensar quando a vir esta noite. Oh, Lily, ela ficou tão deslumbrante naquele vestido. Foi a última prova, e está simplesmente espetacular.

— Eles irão nos dar netos lindos — disse Lily com um suspiro.

Harry não gostava de usar smoking. Havia muitas peças no traje. Não entendia por que um homem precisava de to das aquelas peças quando uma camisa e uma calça fariam o mesmo efeito.

Mas tinha decidido partir na manhã seguinte, então isso era necessário. Já havia até pensado em uma boa desculpa para sua partida antes do previsto... um e-mail urgente do local de escavação.

Ninguém saberia a diferença.

Ele cumpriria sua obrigação daquela noite, por seus pais, encontraria uma maneira de se desculpar, ou pelo menos de fazer as pazes com Gina. E, então, voltaria à realidade o mais breve possível. Não era um homem para palácios. Cavar embaixo de um, talvez... agora, isso podia ser inte ressante.

Tudo que tinha de fazer era sobreviver à desagradável formalidade da noite. Estava certo de que poderia escapar mais cedo do evento, também. Pela manhã, apresentaria desculpas aos anfitriões e partiria sem demora.

Apenas uma pequena tarefa teria de ser cumprida antes. Era necessário... Harry tinha total consciência disso: expres sar sua gratidão por Gina ter conseguido os fundos para seu projeto. Pessoalmente, e sem a rigidez e a formalidade que colocara nas cartas.

Aquilo fora uma atitude mesquinha de sua parte e indig na do gesto de Gina.

Vestido e querendo nada mais do que acabar com aquela situação difícil, juntou-se aos seus pais na sala de estar.

— Nossa, olhe para você. — Era raro ver sua mãe ves tida num traje elegante. Ele sorriu, circulando o dedo para que ela desse uma voltinha. O vestido preto, simples, en fatizava sua figura esbelta e atlética, e as pérolas Brigston adicionavam brilho.

— Você está fabulosa — comentou Harry, e a fez rir.

— Acho que posso agüentar estes sapatos por uma hora e meia, depois disso, só Deus sabe. — Lily se aproximou do marido para endireitar-lhe a gravata.

— Pare com isso, Lily. Vou me livrar desta coisa mal dita na primeira oportunidade. —Ainda assim, James sorriu quando se inclinou para beijar o rosto da esposa. — Mas o garoto tem razão, você está fabulosa.

— Falando em fabulosa — Lily olhou casualmente para o filho —, você viu Gina hoje?

— Não.

— Ah, bem. Você a verá esta noite.

— Certo. — Com centenas de pessoas ao redor, pen sou ele. Como conseguiria falar o que pretendia, quando descobrisse exatamente o que era, se estariam cercados? — Vamos acabar logo com isso — sugeriu Harry.

— Ótimo. Igualzinho ao pai. — Resignada, Lily pegou cada um de seus homens pelo braço.

Convidados eram formalmente anunciados, em seguida escoltados para a fila de recepção. As reverências pareciam infinitas para Harry. Então, avistou Gina pela primeira vez, e esqueceu todo o resto.

Ela usava um vestido do mesmo tom dourado dos olhos. E estava iridescente. Luminosa. O traje deixava os ombros nus, o corpete era justo até a cintura, então se abria no que parecia quilômetros de saia que brilhavam lindamente sob a luz dos inúmeros candelabros.

Diamantes brancos e amarelos reluziam em suas ore lhas, combinando com o colar aconchegado no vale entre os seios. E uma delicada coroa de diamantes enfeitava os cabelos fabulosos.

Ela era, naquele momento, a personificação de uma princesa de contos de fada. Extremamente bela, graciosa, elegante.

Harry nunca se sentira tanto como um sapo. Mas esperou, desejou, que conseguisse se comportar normalmente quando se aproximou dela.

— Meu lorde.

— Senhora. — Ele aceitou a mão que ela ofereceu, acariciando-a de leve com o polegar. Aquela mulher tinha mes mo lhe feito ovos mexidos? Se isso era realidade, talvez o resto todo tivesse sido uma fantasia complexa.

— Espero que você aproveite sua noite.

— Eu não estava planejando isso.

O sorriso educado de Gina não desapareceu.

— Então espero que não a ache insuportavelmente te diosa.

— Preciso de cinco minutos — murmurou ele.

— Sinto muito, mas este é um momento inadequado. Solte minha mão — disse ela baixinho quando o aperto de Harry aumentou. — Pessoas estão observando.

— Cinco minutos — pediu ele novamente enquanto os dois se entreolhavam, então saiu da fila relutantemente.

O coração de Gina podia ter disparado, mas ela conti nuou, sorrindo e cumprimentando convidados. A combinação de força de vontade e criação a impediu de ceder à vontade desesperadora de encontrar Harry no meio da multidão que se movia pelo salão de bailes. Curiosidade acentuada por uma pequena esperança quase a deixou doente no momento que seus tios fizeram a abertura do baile de outono de Cordina.

Harry a tinha olhado da mesma maneira que a olhara al gumas vezes no chalé. Como se ela fosse o centro de seus pensamentos.

Mas quando atravessou o salão para a pista e para sua primeira dança com seu primo Luc, não havia tempo para pensamentos privados.

Sempre que o palácio abria suas portas para um baile, abria-as amplamente, e com brilhante cerimônia. Glamour to tal era a tônica. Cachoeiras de candelabros enviavam luz para vestidos deslumbrantes, jóias brilhantes e suntuosos arranjos de flores. Champanhe gelada borbulhava em taças de cristal.

No terraço, havia o brilho sedutor de velas e tochas. Centenas de espelhos antigos se alinhavam nas paredes e refletiam os vestidos espetaculares das mulheres e os trajes elegantes dos homens, enquanto os casais giravam na pista de dança com o assoalho polido.

Música suave completava o ambiente.

Gina dançou, por dever e por prazer, e, então, por amor, com seu pai.

— Eu observei você e mamãe.

— Observou o que em nós?

— Dançando agora pouco. E pensei: olhe só para eles. — Ela pressionou o rosto no dele. — Como alguém pode olhar para qualquer lugar que não para eles? São tão lindos juntos.

— Eu já lhe contei a primeira vez que vi sua mãe? Gina inclinou a cabeça para trás, olhou-o e riu.

— Um milhão de vezes. Conte novamente.

— Era o aniversário de 16 anos dela. Um baile, muito parecido com este. Molly usava um vestido verde-claro, não muito diferente do que o que você está usando agora. Todas essas saias rodadas que fazem uma mulher parecer uma fantasia. Diamantes nos cabelos, como os seus des ta noite. Eu me apaixonei à primeira vista, embora não a tenha visto de novo por dez anos. Ela era a criatura mais fascinante em que eu já tinha colocado os olhos.

Ele olhou para a filha.

— Agora, estou dançando com a segunda criatura mais fascinante.

— Papai. — Ela tirou a mão do ombro dele para lhe tocar o rosto. — Eu o amo! tanto. Perdoe-me por ter ficado zangado comigo.

— Eu não estava zangado, querida. Preocupado, não zangado. Agora, quanto ao tolo que estava com você...

— Papai.

O brilho de aviso nos olhos de Gina o fez parar para estudá-la.

— Tenho uma única coisa para dizer sobre Caine. Ele tem potencial.

— Você não sabe realmente... — Ela parou, estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. — Isso é uma armadilha?

— Eu costumava me preocupar que algum rapaz bonito com boa lábia iria aparecer e carregá-la antes de você per ceber que ele era um tolo. Bem, certamente não podemos dizer que Caine tem boa lábia ou é bonito.

— Não, realmente.

— E, uma vez que você já sabe que ele é um tolo, está em boa forma — acrescentou Arthur, fazendo-a rir. — Que ro vê-la feliz, Gin. Até mais do que quero manter minha pequena garotinha só para mim.

— Você vai me fazer chorar.

— Não, você não vai chorar. — Ele a puxou para mais perto de novo. — Você é feita de material mais forte do que isso.

— Eu amo Harry, papai.

— Eu sei. — Os olhos de Arthur encontraram os de Harry do outro lado da pista de dança. — O pobre tolo não tem defesa. Vá buscá-lo, querida. E se ele não vier correndo para seus braços, me informe. Ainda terei uma razão para lhe chutar o traseiro.

— Decida-se, Harry.

— Sobre o quê?

Lily pegou o vinho que pedira para o filho lhe levar.

— Se vai ficar metade da noite olhando para Gina com uma carranca ou se vai convidá-la para dançar.

— Ela não parou de dançar por dois minutos ainda, não percebeu?

— Faz parte do trabalho dela. Ou você acha que Gina gosta de dançar com aquele jovem com rosto em formato de pizza e dentes tortos, que está pisando no pé dela o tem po todo? Vá. Dance com ela.

— Se você acha que vou entrar na fila com metade dos homens deste lugar...

— Eu diria que você enlouqueceu — completou Lily. — Vá, interrompa. Mais um minuto com aquele rapaz de sajeitado e Gina vai ficar manca para sempre.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — Colocado daquela maneira, era como fazer um favor a Gina. Como se fosse resgatá-la, decidiu Harry quando viu, claramente, a careta de dor que ela fez no momento que seu pé foi pisado de novo.

Sentindo-se mais heróico a cada passo, Harry prosseguiu por entre os dançarinos. Bateu no ombro do parceiro de Gina e se moveu com tanta suavidade que surpreendeu a si mesmo.

— Minha vez. — Harry girou Gina e a afastou um pou co antes que o rapaz pudesse fazer mais do que gaguejar.

— Isso foi rude.

— Teve o efeito desejado. Como está seu pé? Ela sorriu.

—Além de alguns dedos quebrados, suportando, obriga da. Você dança muito bem, meu lorde.

— Faz muito tempo, mas estou recuperando a habilidade por você, madame. De qualquer maneira, eu não poderia ser pior do que seu último parceiro de dança. Achei que você precisava de um descanso.

— Resgatando uma donzela em apuros? — Gina ar queou as sobrancelhas. — Realmente, pela segunda vez. Cuidado ou fará disso um hábito. Você disse que precisa va de cinco minutos comigo... e isso foi quase duas horas atrás. Mudou de idéia?

— Não. — Mas ele não tinha mais certeza do que fazer com cinco minutos. Não agora que a estava abraçando de novo. — Eu queria... sobre o projeto. Os fundos.

— Ah! — Pura decepção a envolveu. — Se o assunto é negócios, vou pedir que Hermione agende um horário para você amanhã.

— Gina. Eu quero lhe agradecer. Ela relaxou, só um pouquinho.

— De nada. O projeto é importante para mim também, você sabe.

— Acredito que sim. Agora. — Ele tinha apenas de angular a cabeça, abaixar um pouquinho, e sua boca estaria na dela. Queria, mais do que qualquer coisa, sentir o gosto de Gina novamente. Mesmo que fosse pela última vez.

— Gina...

— A música acabou. — Mas o olhar dela permaneceu preso no dele, e a voz era rouca. — Você precisa me soltar.

Harry sabia disso. Sabia perfeitamente disso. Mas ainda não.

— Preciso falar com você.

— Não aqui. Pelo amor de Deus, se você não me sol tar, terá seu nome estampado em todos os jornais amanhã.

Gina sorriu alegremente.

— Não ligo a mínima.

— Porque não conviveu com isso a vida inteira, como eu. Por favor, dê um passo atrás. Se você quer conversar, vamos para o terraço.

Quando ele afrouxou o aperto, ela se afastou, então fa lou claramente num tom amigável para que todos por perto pudessem ouvir:

— Está quente aqui. Lorde Harry, poderia me acom panhar para tomar um pouco de ar? E eu adoraria uma taça de champanhe.

— Sem problema.

Ela enganchou o braço no dele enquanto saíam da pista de dança.

— Meus irmãos me contaram que você cavalga muito bem. Espero que continue apreciando o estábulo enquan to estiver aqui. — Gina manteve a conversa casual en quanto Harry pegava uma taça de champanhe de uma bandeja de prata e lhe oferecia.

— Madame monta?

— Certamente. — Ela deu um gole, passou pelas por tas abertas do terraço. — Meu pai cria cavalos na fazenda. Montei a vida toda.

Alguns outros convidados tinham saído para o terraço. Antes que Gina pudesse andar para o parapeito, Harry simplesmente puxou-lhe o braço, fazendo o champanhe derramar pela borda da taça, enquanto a conduzia em dire ção a uma larga escadaria de pedra.

— Devagar. — Gina parou no topo da escada. — Não posso descer correndo com estes trajes. Vou quebrar o pes coço.

Harry lhe tirou o copo da mão, então ficou parado com impaciência, enquanto ela graciosamente erguia as saias com a mão livre. Na base da escadaria, ele colocou a taça... mal tocada... sobre a mesa mais próxima, então continuou puxando-a para um caminho no jardim.

— Pare de me arrastar — sussurrou Gina. — As pes soas vão...

— Oh, relaxe — disse ele.

Ela cerrou os dentes enquanto se esforçava para manter a dignidade.

— Vamos ver quão relaxado você vai ficar quando fofo queiros de dez países citarem seu nome nos jornais amanhã. De qualquer forma, estou usando saltos de sete centímetros e cinco metros de saia. Ande mais devagar.

— Não ouço fofocas, então não irei ouvi-los citar meu nome. E se eu andar muito devagar, alguém aparecerá, sain do de um canto, com alguma coisa para você fazer. Ou para bajulá-la. Ou apenas para dizer qualquer coisa, de modo que possa alardear depois que falou com você. Quero os cinco minutos a sós com você.

A resposta que estava nos lábios de Gina desapare ceu.

Luzes prateadas brilhantes iluminavam um caminho já banhado pelo luar. Gina podia sentir o clima de romance nos jasmins e nas rosas, ouvi-lo na pulsação e no barulho do mar. E em seu próprio coração.

O amor de sua vida queria ficar a sós com ela.

Harry não parou até que a música não passasse de um murmúrio distante.

— Gina.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

— Harry.

— Eu queria... — A luz da lua a fazia lembrar pérolas, pensou ele, encantado demais para se impressionar com o estado poético de sua própria mente. A pele resplandecia. Os olhos brilhavam. Os diamantes nos cabelos reluziam, lembrando-o que existia calor dentro da elegância. Tentou novamente.

— Eu quero me desculpar por... Quero lhe dizer... - Gina não sabia quem tinha se movido primeiro. Isso não parecia importar. Tudo que importava era que estavam nos braços um do outro. Suas bocas se encontraram, uma. duas vezes. Freneticamente. Então, uma terceira vez, num beijo longo e profundo.

— Senti sua falta. — Harry a puxou para mais perto, ba lançando quando os corpos de ambos estavam colados. — Deus, como senti sua falta.

As palavras pareceram transbordar do interior de Gina.

— Não deixe isso acabar. Não me deixe.

— Eu achei que nunca mais fosse vê-la. — Ele virou a cabeça para dar beijos no rosto dela. — E não pretendia nunca mais vê-la.

— Eu nunca mais queria vê-lo, no começo — disse ela com uma risada. — Oh, fiquei tão furiosa quando recebi aquela carta. Aquela carta rígida, formal, horrível. "Nós, do Projeto de Pesquisa Bardville, queremos expressar nossa sincera apreciação." Eu poderia ter matado você.

— Você devia ter visto o primeiro rascunho. — Harry se afastou para lhe sorrir. — Era ainda mais... sucinto.

— Eu provavelmente teria preferido. — Ela envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. — Oh, estou tão feliz! Estava tentando imaginar como poderia viver sem você. Agora não terei de fazer isso. Depois que nos casarmos, você pode me ensinar como ler os relatórios do laboratório com todos aqueles símbolos. Nunca consegui...

Gina parou porque ele tinha ficado totalmente imó vel. Seu coração afundou com o golpe doloroso.

— Você não me ama. — A voz era calma, escrupulosamente calma quando ela saiu dos braços de Harry. — Não quer se casar comigo.

— Apenas vamos devagar, certo? Casamento... — A garganta de Harry se fechou na palavra. — Vamos ser sensatos, Gina.

— É claro. Tudo bem, vamos. — Agora o tom de Gina era assustadoramente agradável. — Por que você não começa?

— Há... Há problemas em relação a isso — começou ele, tentando, com desespero, clarear bastante a mente para raciocinar.

— Muito bem. — Ela cruzou os braços. — Problema número 1?

— Pare com isso, por favor. — Harry andou um pouco para a frente e voltou. — Tenho uma profissão que exige grande quantidade de tempo.

— Sim.

— Quando estou no campo, geralmente moro num trailer que faz o chalé parecer um hotel cinco estrelas.

— Sim?

Ele cerrou os dentes, mas controlou seu temperamento no último minuto.

— Você não pode ficar parada aí, com um palácio às suas costas, usando uma coroa de diamantes e me dizer que não percebe a existência de um problema.

— Então, o problema número 1 é que temos diferentes estilos de vida e responsabilidades separadas.

— Em resumo, além de sua vida ser repleta de coroas de diamantes e sapatinhos de cristal. Sim.

— Sapatinhos de cristal? É assim que você me vê... e à minha vida? Como um baile após outro, um passeio numa carruagem mágica de abóbora? Tenho um papel tão vital no mundo em meus sapatos de cristal quanto você tem no seu em botas de trabalho.

— Não estou dizendo o contrário. Este é o ponto. — Harry afrouxou a gravata e a tirou. — Isso não é o que faço. Não posso me vestir como um pingüim o tempo todo porque Você tem uma obrigação social. Mas você deveria ter alguém que possa fazer isso. E não estou lhe pedindo que abandone seus diamantes para viver acampada comigo no meio do nada. Isso é ridículo. Jamais daria certo.

— É aí que você está errado. Meu pai era um policial que queria ser fazendeiro. Que queria, mais do que qual quer coisa, paz e tranqüilidade para trabalhar na terra. Mi nha mãe era... é... uma princesa. Quando eles se conhece ram, era a castelã deste lugar. Devido à morte da mãe dela. Molly tinha assumido a responsabilidade como anfitriã, como embaixadora, como chefe feminina simbólica deste país. Mas veja, eles se amavam, então encontraram uma forma de dar ao outro o que cada um precisava, de aceitar responsabilidades e obrigações que cada um trazia consigo, e fazerem uma vida juntos.

O queixo de Gina estava erguido agora, os olhos, bri lhantes.

— Tenho orgulho de meus pais. E estou determinada a ser uma mulher exatamente como minha mãe. Mas você, com suas desculpas e seus problemas patéticos, não é nem metade do homem que meu pai é. Ele teve coragem, força e romance. Não é intimidado por uma coroa porque respeita e entende a mulher que a usa.

Gina ergueu as saias novamente.

— Eu teria vivido em seu trailer e ainda continuaria sen do uma princesa. Meu dever para com o meu nome, e para com o seu, jamais seria relegado. É você quem duvida que poderia viver neste palácio e ainda ser um homem.

**Nota: Penúltimo capítulo, pessoal =D**


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Doze**

Havia uma coisa simples que Harry detestava mais do que tudo: Gina estava certa. Sob todos os problemas, con fusões e complicações, ele se sentira... bem, não gostava do termo intimidado. Receoso, decidiu, enquanto andava de forma arrogante pelos jardins, como costumava andar em seu bosque de Vermont. Estava receoso de se unir à princesa.

Vinha prestando atenção durante as semanas que eles haviam ficado separados. Vira o rosto e o nome dela estam pados em todos os meios de comunicações. Lera histórias sobre sua vida pessoal, especulações sobre suas conexões românticas.

Sabia muito bem que Gina não estava tendo, nem ti vera, um caso ardente com um ator francês, como a mídia alardeara. Estivera muito ocupada tendo um caso com um arqueólogo meio americano.

Além disso, qualquer um que a conhecesse, poderia ver que o ator não era o tipo dela. Muito suave para Gina.

E isso fazia parte da questão toda. As histórias, as insi nuações maliciosas, as invenções absurdas eram a maior parte, escritas por pessoas que não a conheciam. Que não compreendiam o quão arduamente ela estava tentando trabalhar, que não entendiam a devoção de Gina pelo país da mãe. Seu grande amor pela família, e o deles por ela.

Eles viam uma imagem. A mesma pela qual Harry se dei xara cegar.

Mas, então, Gina havia saltado de um possível rela cionamento experimental para casamento com tanta rapi dez que ouvir aquilo fora como levar um soco no maxilar. Ela não lhe dera a chance de testar um meio-termo.

Era tudo ou nada com Gina, pensou Harry com tristeza, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e analisando a situação.

Primeiro, finalmente tinha entendido que estava apaixo nado por ela, então levado um golpe ao descobrir que Gina estivera mentindo. Antes que pudesse clarear a mente sobre isso, ela partira. E daí que ele a mandara embora?

Agora, depois que havia percebido que a situação toda era completamente absurda, Gina tivera de estar ali como alguém saída de um sonho, para fazê-lo ver o quanto ele estaria perdendo. E no exato momento que Harry come çava a pensar que talvez, talvez com algum esforço, eles poderiam recuperar o que tinham juntos, ela o golpeara fa lando em casamento.

Sim, se Gina passasse um mês em um trailer na Flóri da, enfrentasse algumas tempestades tropicais, com lama até os joelhos, insetos do tamanho de uma bola de beisebol e...

Ela se daria muito bem. Ele parou de andar. Gina se ria fantástica. Era o tipo de mulher que podia ser colocada em qualquer lugar, em qualquer situação, e encontraria uma maneira de lidar com aquilo. Havia buscado, perseguido, fugido até que encontrasse um caminho.

Porque aquela era Gina.

Ele tinha se apaixonado por esse motivo, percebeu. An tes de se apaixonar pela beleza, pelo estilo, pelo ardor sexu al, perdera a cabeça devido à determinação impressionante de Gina para encontrar respostas.

E estava deixando um pequeno detalhe como sangue real interferir na sua vida.

Harry queria a mulher, e a princesa que a acompanhava. Não era a metade do homem que o pai dela! Oh, Gina havia tentado apunhalá-lo com aquela observação. Ele não tinha coragem, força. Não era romântico?

Ele lhe proporcionava um romance que a faria cair dos sapatinhos de cristal.

Harry se virou, andou apressadamente até a metade do ca minho de volta para o baile antes de deter a si mesmo. Isso, percebeu, era exatamente o tipo de coisa que teria de evitar. Se o relacionamento deles tivesse uma chance de dar certo, ele teria de pensar à frente. Um homem não entrava furioso num salão de baile de um palácio, jogava a princesa sobre seu ombro e saía com ela. Isso apenas daria a ambos o tipo de publicidade que Gina detestava.

E, provavelmente, o faria acabar num calabouço escuro e úmido para pagar o dano que causara.

O que um homem precisava fazer era traçar um plano claro e racional... e fazê-lo acontecer onde não houvesse testemunhas.

Então, Harry se sentou em um banco de mármore e come çou a planejar.

Ele pegou cordas no estábulo. Às vezes, foi forçado a admitir, o fato de ser um visconde podia ser útil. Empre gados do estábulo eram muito educados para questionar as excentricidades de lorde Harry.

Harry teve de esperar até que a última dança terminasse, e que os convidados estivessem na cama ou do outro lado dos portões do palácio. Isso apenas lhe deu mais tempo para de talhar seu procedimento... e para imaginar o que seus pais fariam se ele acabasse com o pescoço quebrado.

Sabia onde era o quarto de Gina. Aquilo tinha sido uma simples questão de sondar sutilmente Adrienne. Harry podia apenas agradecer que as janelas de Gina davam para os jardins, onde havia muitas sombras. Embora du vidasse que os guardas que patrulhavam a área estariam procurando um homem suspenso por uma corda, vários an dares acima do andar térreo do palácio.

Mesmo quando este homem praguejou amargamente no momento que se balançou e quase caiu sobre as pedras brancas. Descer pelo parapeito por uma corda parecera muito mais fácil na teoria do que na realidade. Harry era mui to hábil naquilo, devido ao seu trabalho, mas descer um prédio em uma corda, à noite, era consideravelmente dife rente. A fria realidade o fazia balançar no vento. Seus dedos estavam arranhados, e os nervos, à flor da pele. Não se importava muito com a altura, a menos que pensasse na possibilidade de aquela ser a sua última visão. E tudo isso, pensou enquanto tentava apoiar o pé sobre o parapeito de pedra, porque Gina tinha ferido seu ego.

Simplesmente, não podia esperar até a manhã seguinte. Oh, não, pensou quando seu pé escorregou e o fez balançar de novo. Isso teria sido muito fácil, muito comum. Muito são. Por que ter uma conversa civilizada em plena luz do dia e dizer a uma mulher que você a ama e quer se casar com ela quando pode fazer algo realmente estúpido como cometer suicídio abaixo da janela dela?

Aquilo era romance.

Harry conseguiu equilibrar o peso sobre o parapeito, e res pirou fundo. E o vento crescente se transformou numa chu va típica de setembro.

— Perfeito. — Ele olhou para o céu. — Simplesmente perfeito.

Enquanto a súbita chuva caía em seus olhos, Harry balan çou mais uma vez, então se firmou sobre o parapeito e co meçou seu caminho para o terraço particular de Gina.

O primeiro raio brilhou no mar quando ele caiu, feliz mente, em pedra sólida. Lutou com o nó da corda molhada. Levou dois minutos tomando chuva para se libertar. Sol tando a corda, afastou os cabelos ensopados dos olhos e caminhou para as portas do terraço.

Encontrou-as trancadas.

Por um momento, ficou apenas parado, olhando-as. Por que, raios, ela trancava as portas da varanda? Perguntou-se com crescente irritação. Gina estava no terceiro andar, em um palácio com guardas por todos os lados.

Com que freqüência tinha algum tolo descendo a parede por uma corda e caindo no seu terraço?

Ela havia fechado as cortinas também, de modo que Harry não podia ver absolutamente nada. Considerou alegremen te a possibilidade de chutar as portas.

Havia certo estilo naquilo, pensou. Certo brilho. Toda via, tal brilho seria destruído quando alarmes começassem a soar.

Lá estava ele, molhado como um rato afogado, no terra ço de Gina. E a única maneira de entrar era batendo. Era decepcionante.

Então, ele não bateu tão forte como um martelo faria.

Do lado de dentro, Gina estava usando um livro como desculpa para não dormir. Aproximadamente a cada 15 minutos, lia um parágrafo. A maior parte do tempo, um único fato se repetia em sua cabeça: tinha lidado mal com a situação.

Não havia retomo. Olhando agora para tudo que havia acontecido, pensou que Harry reagira exatamente como ela esperara. Gina mergulhara de cabeça na suposição de casamento.

Ela teria ficado insultada se Harry tivesse feito a mesma suposição.

O amor deixava todas as pessoas estúpidas e descuida das, ou era somente ela?

Gina suspirou, virou uma página do livro sem inte resse particular. Estragara tudo, decidiu, desde o começo. Oh, Harry tinha ajudado. Ele era tão... o que Lily dissera? Obtuso. Sim, era obtuso, mas ela amava esse aspecto dele.

Contudo, a culpa pesava sobre seus ombros.

Não fora honesta com Harry, e suas razões para não lhe contar a verdade agora pareciam fracas e egoístas. A raiva dele, e, sim, a mágoa, a abalara de tal forma que a fizera fugir correndo de volta para casa, em vez de enfrentar a situação.

Então Harry partira em sua procura. Ela estava tão absor vida em sua autopiedade que se recusava a reconhecer que, independentemente do tipo de pressão que ele sofrera, jamais teria viajado para Cordina a menos que quisesse vê-la?

Mesmo naquela noite, ele tinha dado um passo. Em vez de dar um outro passo em retomo, Gina dera um salto imprudente, acreditando piamente que Harry não contestaria sua sugestão. É claro, estava muito acostumada a ver as pessoas fazendo isso. Este não era um dos motivos pelos quais havia tirado umas férias de ser princesa? Não tinha aprendido nada daquelas semanas que fora apenas Gina?

Não era somente casamento que o fizera recuar. Era o pacote que o acompanhava. Ela fechou os olhos. Não podia fazer nada quanto a isso... não faria nada mesmo se pu desse. Sua família, sua herança, eram partes essenciais de quem ela era.

Além disso, não iria querer um homem que desprezasse as complexidades de sua vida. Não poderia amar um ho mem que apreciasse o fato de que eles seriam perseguidos pela imprensa?

Então, onde isso a deixava? Sozinha, pensou, olhando ao redor de seu quarto adorável e solitário. Porque tinha afastado o único homem que amava, o único homem que queria, exigindo muito, rapidamente demais.

Não, Gina fechou o livro, não aceitaria a situação. Aceitar derrota era o que a fizera partir correndo do chalé. Não iria fazer isso novamente. Tinha de haver uma respos ta. Tinha de haver um compromisso. Ela iria... não. Respi rou fundo. Eles iriam encontrar uma saída.

Gina afastou as cobertas de lado. Iria ao quarto de Harry agora, decidiu. Pediria desculpas pelas coisas que dis sera e lhe diria... perguntaria se havia uma possibilidade de recomeçarem.

Antes que pudesse se levantar da cama, as batidas nas portas de seu terraço a fizeram saltar, com o coração dis parado. Ela agarrou o castiçal de prata Georgiano de seu criado-mudo como uma arma, e estava quase pegando o telefone para chamar a segurança.

— Abra a maldita porta.

Gina ouviu a voz do lado de fora, seguida pelo forte barulho de um trovão. Atônita, ainda segurando a arma im provisada, andou até as portas e puxou as cortinas de lado.

Ela o viu, iluminado por um raio. O semblante furioso, os cabelos pingando, a camisa do smoking ensopada. Por um momento, não foi capaz de fazer nada senão olhar a cena, boquiaberta.

— Abra a maldita porta — repetiu ele em voz alta. — Ou eu vou arrombá-la.

Perplexa demais para agir de outro modo, Gina abriu o trinco e virou a chave. Então, deu três passos atrás, trope çando quando Harry empurrou as duas portas.

— O que houve? — Gina não pôde fazer mais nada além de sussurrar as palavras, enquanto ele permanecia pa rado, olhando-a e pingando no tapete inestimável.

— Você queria romance, amiga. — Harry pegou o casti çal dos dedos trêmulos dela e o jogou de lado. Parecia um pouco pesado demais para arriscar acidentes, e ele tinha bastantes ferimentos para uma noite.

— Harry. — Gina deu mais dois passos atrás quando ele se aproximou. — Harry. Como você... sua mão está sangrando.

— Você quer coragem? Quer aventura? Talvez um pou co de insanidade no pacote? — Ele lhe segurou os ombros, colocando-a na ponta dos pés. — Que tal isso?

— Você está todo molhado — foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar.

— Tente descer a lateral de um castelo por uma corda em uma tempestade e veja em que estado você acaba.

— Uma corda? — Gina mal registrou ter sido empur rada para o meio do quarto. — Você desceu a parede por uma corda? Enlouqueceu?

— Exatamente. E sabe o que um homem ganha quando viola as paredes do castelo? Ele ganha a princesa.

— Você não pode simplesmente...

Mas Harry podia. Ela descobriu muito rapidamente que ele podia. Antes que pudesse sair do estado de choque, a boca de Harry estava quente na sua. E surpresa não teve chance contra desejo. Uma poderosa onda de excitação a percorreu quando ele a arrastou - oh, Deus! - para a cama.

Estava molhado, sangrando e muito nervoso. E era todo seu. Gina envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry, entrelaçou os dedos naqueles cabelos molhados e ma ravilhosos, e com boa vontade lhe ofereceu as ruínas da guerra.

Sua boca movia-se sob a dele, respondendo ao beijo vio lento com alegria, com todo o desejo que queimava em seu interior.

A tempestade intensa invadia o quarto através das portas abertas, enquanto Gina liberava Harry o bastante para lhe retirar a camisa ensopada.

Harry estava surpreso por suas roupas não terem secado com o calor de seu corpo. O calor de seu temperamento empalideceu com o fogo que ela levou ao seu sangue. Tão suave, tão fragrante, tão maravilhosamente entregue! O rosto de Gina estava molhado agora com a chuva que ele levara consigo.

Excitado, enterrou o rosto contra o pescoço dela.

— Eu preciso de você. Não consigo superar isso.

— Então me tenha. — Ela perdeu o fôlego quando as mãos másculas passearam por seu corpo. — Tome-me.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, fitou-a. Os olhos dela estavam escu ros agora, marrom-amarelados como os de um gato. E quan do as mãos fortes lhe moldaram o rosto, Gina sorriu.

— Esperei tanto tempo por você — ela murmurou. — E nem mesmo sabia.

Para provar isso, puxou-lhe a boca para a sua nova mente.

Tudo que Harry sentia por ela, sobre ela, aflorou no beijo. Gina tremeu pelas sensações, e o gemido rouco que emi tiu fez a pulsação dele disparar.

Aquele pescoço longo e branco o fascinava. A curva for te dos ombros era maravilhosa. Úmida por causa da água da chuva, a camisola fina colava de modo provocante ao corpo magnífico. Harry usou a boca, as mãos sobre a seda molhada antes de fazer a mesma coisa sobre a pele úmida e deliciosa.

Gina se moveu sob ele, arqueou-se com graça, tremeu um pouco. Vagarosamente no começo, saboreando primeiro, Harry explorou, e explorou. Excitou. Quando a respiração dela estava totalmente ofegante, os olhos sonhadoramente fechados, ele a posicionou de joelhos e continuou explo rando.

Ele a levara de um prazer tranqüilo para uma demanda impulsiva, de modo que ela se contorcesse de prazer. Aque las mãos másculas, que um dia tinham sido tão gentis, eram agora eroticamente rudes. Arqueando o corpo para trás, Gina rendeu-se à boca sedenta. Gemeu o nome dele quan do Harry rasgou a razão em pedacinhos.

Ela estava enlouquecida em seus braços. Conforme sua necessidade aumentava para emparelhar com a de Harry, Gina acabou de despi-lo, aflita. Ajoelhados na cama, eles se abraçaram, carne com carne, coração batendo contra co ração.

Mais uma vez, à luz de um raio, seus olhos se encon traram, se sustentaram. Nos dele, finalmente, Gina viu tudo que necessitava ver. E foi ela quem se moveu, tomando-o dentro de si. Envolvendo as pernas ao seu redor para recebê-lo cada vez mais fundo, até que ambos tremeram.

—_Je t'aime_ — ela falou claramente, enquanto seu corpo estremecia. — Eu amo você. Não posso evitar.

Antes que ele pudesse falar, Gina cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua. O que restava do controle de Harry explodiu, sacudindo-lhe o corpo em direção ao frenesi. Ela o acom panhou, passo a passo. Quando se fechou sobre ele, Harry engoliu o grito de liberação de Gina. E esvaziou-se.

— Gina. — Ele não podia pensar nada além do nome dela, mesmo quando a deitou para se aninhar entre seus seios. Sentiu os dedos delicados acariciarem seus cabelos, e não queria nada mais do que fechar os olhos e permanecer ali ao seu lado pelo resto da vida.

Mas seu olhar se desviou para o terraço... e para a chuva que entrava alegremente pelas portas abertas e molhava o chão e o tapete.

— Eu não fechei as portas. O quarto está começando a inundar. Fique aqui.

No momento que Harry saiu da cama, ela o observou, des contraída. Então, sentou-se quando ele começou a sair da cama.

— Não! Espere. — Gina saiu da cama, pegou um robe que estava sobre o pequeno sofá. — Alguém pode ver você — murmurou, então, com o robe modestamente fe chado, apressou-se para fechar as portas.

Controle, pensou ele enquanto a observava fechar as cortinas. Mesmo naquele momento. Uma princesa não po dia andar nua na frente das janelas... nem mesmo de suas próprias janelas. E, certamente, não podia ter um homem nessa situação.

Ela se virou, viu-o olhando-a de modo especulativo.

— Os guardas. Hóspedes — começou, então abaixou o olhar. — Vou pegar algumas toalhas.

Enquanto ela ia ao banheiro adjacente, Harry virou a calça molhada de seu smoking do lado direito. Eles estavam em uma situação delicada, decidiu, e ficariam miseravelmente desconfortáveis. Mas, se iam ter uma conversa, queria estar usando mais do que seu coração na manga.

Gina voltou, abaixou-se sobre as mãos e os joelhos e começou a secar o chão. Aquilo o fez sorrir, ele lembrou-se dela em seu chalé.

— Preciso ser prática, Harry.

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam com o tom agudo na voz dela.

— Eu entendo isso.

— Entende? — Ela se detestava por querer chorar.

— Sim, entendo. E admiro o modo como você consegue ser prática, auto-suficiente... e régia.

A cabeça de Gina subiu lentamente. Ela inclinou o corpo para trás, a fim de se sentar sobre os calcanhares, e a expressão de surpresa no seu rosto foi o bastante para fazer Harry enfiar as mãos nos bolsos molhados.

— Eu a admiro — repetiu ele. — Não sou bom com palavras, com esse tipo de palavras. Ora, acha que sou um tolo completo? Que não tenho idéia de que tipo de compor tamento você, sua família inteira, tem de ter para ser quem é e conseguir algum tipo de vida juntamente com isso?

— Não. — Desviando os olhos de novo, ela dobrou a parte úmida do tapete e secou o chão por baixo. — Não, acredito que você entende... o máximo que pode. Talvez mais do que um outro homem entenderia. Acho que é por isso que, de algumas maneiras, nós divergimos.

— Por que você não me olha quando fala comigo? Lutando por compostura, Gina comprimiu os lábios.

Mas fitou-o diretamente quando levantou a cabeça mais uma vez.

— É difícil para mim. Dê-me um minuto. — Ela se le vantou, ombros retos como os de um soldado, e levou as toalhas úmidas para o banheiro.

Mulheres, pensou Harry, davam muito trabalho. Gina voltou, foi até um pequeno gabinete e pegou uma garrafa.

— Acho que um pouco de uísque ajudaria. Eu estava errada — começou, enquanto servia dois copos. — Esta noite, no jardim, errei em lhe dizer aquelas coisas. Peço desculpas.

— Oh, cale-se. — Sem paciência, ele pegou um copo da mão dela.

— Você não pode pelo menos ser educado?

— Não quando está sendo tola. Se eu quiser um pedido de desculpas, você saberá. — Gina o atingira com o pedido de desculpas. Isso não era típico dela? Harry andou, se afastan do, e embora não se importasse com aquilo, tomou um gole do uísque. — Quando você estiver errada, eu a informarei.

Ele se virou, raiva estampada no semblante.

— Você me magoou. — Enfurecia-o ter de admitir isso.

— Eu sei. As coisas que falei...

— Não isso, que apenas me irritou. — Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. — Você mentiu para mim, Gina. Eu comecei a contar com você. E não quero dizer para lim par o chalé e cozinhar. Comecei a pensar sobre você, sobre nós, de certa maneira. Então, você partiu de repente.

— Lidei mal com a situação. Foi egoísmo... eu fui egoís ta — corrigiu ela. — Eu queria algum tempo... então mais tempo... apenas para ser. Eu fugi. Disse a mim mesma que aquilo não era uma fuga, mas era. No último verão, foi tudo tão subitamente intenso! Eu não podia...

— Simplesmente ser?

— Eu não podia simplesmente ser —concordou ela num sussurro. — No último verão, houve um incidente com a imprensa. Na verdade, não muito mais nem muito menos do que tantos outros nos últimos anos. Mas aquilo foi au mentando dentro de mim, até que se tomou insuportável demais. Eu não conseguia comer, não estava dormindo bem, não podia me concentrar no que tinha de fazer. Eu...

— Não, não pare. Conte-me.

— Esse incidente — disse Gina com cautela — não foi muito diferente dos outros. Mas, enquanto estava acon tecendo, eu podia ouvir meus próprios gritos internos. Pen sei... eu sabia... que a menos que me afastasse por algum tempo, a próxima vez que acontecesse, os gritos não seriam mais contidos dentro de mim. Temi que estivesse prestes a ter algum tipo de colapso.

— Gina, pelo amor de Deus!

— Eu deveria ter conversado com minha família. — Ela o fitou porque ouviu a pergunta não falada no tom chocado de Harry. — Eles teriam entendido, me apoiado, me dado tempo e espaço. Mas não fui capaz de confessar tamanha fraqueza. Pobre Gina, que teve todos os privilégios na vida, e mais, muito mais, o inquestionável amor da famí lia, está subitamente muito delicada, muito frágil para lidar com as responsabilidades e dificuldades que seu título e posição exigem.

— Isso é tolice.

A colocação a fez sorrir um pouco. E deixou-a mais à vontade.

— Não me parecia tolice na época. Eu me senti deses perada. Estava me perdendo. Não sei se você pode enten der isso, porque se conhece tão bem intimamente. Mas eu me sentia perseguida, e, ao mesmo tempo, muito insegura de quem era por dentro. O que queria fazer da minha vida além do que tinha de fazer, além dos deveres. Não sentia paixão por nada, e isso dá uma terrível sensação de vazio.

Harry podia imaginar aquilo... a pressão, as demandas... e os nervos de aço que eram necessários para ser quem Gina era. Ela precisara de coragem para romper com tudo a fim de se encontrar verdadeiramente, pensou.

— Então você partiu, com algumas malas e um carro alugado para procurar essa paixão?

— Mais ou menos. E eu a encontrei, embora, como falei, tenha lidado mal com a situação no final.

—Nós lidamos mal com a situação — corrigiu ele. — Eu estava irritado com você, e isso enquanto pensava que fosse uma rica estranha com algum tipo de problema. Quando descobri a verdade, achei que você estava me usando para algum tipo de diversão.

Gina empalideceu.

— Eu nunca...

— Eu sei disso agora. Eu sei. Senti coisas por você que nunca senti por uma outra pessoa. Havia me preparado para lhe dizer isso... e entrei na cozinha e a ouvi falando ao te lefone.

— Com Hermione. — De olhos fechados, Gina suspirou longamente. — O momento não podia ter sido pior — mur murou. — Surpreendeu-me que você não me pusesse para fora com suas próprias mãos.

— Pensei nisso. — Harry esperou até que os olhos dela se abrissem e encontrassem os dele novamente. — Eu me senti melhor quando parei um pouco para sentir pena de mim mesmo. Levei algum tempo para começar a analisar como devia ser sua vida. As pessoas, a imprensa, as regras. E muito difícil.

— Não é tão mim assim. Mas, às vezes, você precisa...

— Respirar — terminou ele.

— Sim. — Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Gina. - Sim.

— Não faça isso. Não posso ter uma conversa racional se você começar a chorar. Estou falando sério, feche a tornei ra. Eu nunca disse a uma mulher que a amo, e certamente não farei isso pela primeira vez quando ela está chorando.

— Eu não estou chorando. — Mas a voz dela se rompeu em um soluço quando alegria a dominou. Gina abriu uma gaveta, pegou um lenço de renda e enxugou as lágri mas. Queria saltar, apenas saltar de alegria. Mas, dessa vez, soube manter o controle. — Então me fale.

— Vou chegar lá. Você não é frágil, Gina.

— Em geral, não.

— A jóia da coroa de Cordina. Tenho lido algumas revis tas — disse Harry quando ela o fitou. — Uma jóia precisa ter substância para manter seu brilho. Você tem substância.

— Isso — ela conseguiu murmurar — foi a coisa mais lisonjeira que você já me disse.

— Isso porque está acostumada com homens dizendo que você é linda. E gosto de sua família.

— Minha família?

— Sim. Sua mãe é uma mulher incrível. Gosto de seus irmãos, de seus primos. Ainda não sei direito quem é quem. mas gosto deles. E sua irmã é doce. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Falei isso no bom sentido.

— Sim. — Gina sorriu um pouco. — Ela é muito, muito doce.

— Suas tias e seus tios são pessoas interessantes. Admi ráveis, acho que este é o termo certo. Eu tive algum pro blema com seu pai. Mas suponho que se eu tivesse uma filha e algum sujeito chegasse... Bem, é natural para ele querer torcer meu pescoço por colocar as mãos no que lhe pertence.

— Ele gosta de você.

— Ele gostaria de me tostar num fogo lento.

— Papai acha que você tem potencial.

Harry bufou, andou de um lado para o outro, então a olhou novamente.

— Ele acha?

— Sim. É claro que se você me fizer infeliz, aquele fogo lento ainda pode ser arranjado. Mas não pretendo provocar você.

— Você é uma mulher inteligente, princesa. Possui uma mente perspicaz e atraente. Eu poderia superar a paixão por seu rosto lindo, mas sua mente continuaria me intrigando.

— Harry gesticulou para um livro grosso de arqueologia so bre o criado-mudo. — Então, você continua interessada?

— Sim. Eu quero aprender. Realmente adorei trabalhar com você.

— Eu sei.

— Acho o trabalho fascinante. Não somente por sua cau sa. Quero, antes, aprender por mim mesma. Eu precisava de algo que me atraísse. Alguma coisa que me impulsionasse, de dentro para fora, além do que é esperado... que deve ser esperado de mim devido à minha posição. Eu queria encon trar paixão, e graças a você encontrei. Estou fazendo arran jos para me juntar ao dr. Lesuer em um projeto na França.

— Sim. Período pré-paleolítico. — Harry deu de ombros.

— Ele é bom. E um grande professor, também. Tem a pa ciência que eu não tenho. Provavelmente será menos com plicado trabalhar com ele. Mas então, seria uma pena se você perdesse o desenrolar do Projeto Bardville.

Gina respirou profundamente.

— Você está sugerindo que eu me junte ao projeto?

— Tenho pensado em equipar um novo trailer no local. O velho está um lixo. E preciso fiscalizar muito trabalho do laboratório. Provavelmente, seria prático alugar uma casa perto da universidade. Talvez comprar uma propriedade.

A pressão no peito de Gina era insuportável. Aquilo era maravilhoso.

— É compreendido na minha família que quando um de nós assume uma carreira, ou assume um compromisso pes soal, seus deveres oficiais podem ser ajustados. Conte-me.

— Ouça, vou reclamar toda vez que tiver de usar roupas formais... e você, provavelmente, vai mencionar meu título sempre que eu fizer isso — disse ele, aproximando-se.

— Naturalmente.

— Mas vou carregar meu peso no que você trouxer para o acordo, e você vai carregar o seu no que eu trouxer.

Ela fechou os olhos brevemente.

— Você está me pedindo em casa...

Harry a interrompeu com um murmúrio rápido de aviso.

— Você tem uma aparência e tanto, não tem? — Ele lhe ergueu o queixo e segurou o rosto dela. — Uma aparência fabulosa. Sabe, eu não me importo com quantas vezes seu rosto seja estampado nas revistas. Não me importo com fo focas e bobagens escritas nelas, também. Esse tipo de coisa não me incomoda. Nós sabemos quem somos.

Lágrimas fecharam a garganta de Gina, subiram aos olhos novamente. Nada, nada do que Harry tivesse dito pode ria lhe revelar mais claramente que acreditava nela.

— Oh, Harry!

— Não tenho um anel para você no momento.

— Eu não me importo com isso.

— Eu me importo. — Engraçado, pensou ele quando ergueu a mão de Gina, estudou os dedos elegantes, que sentisse que aquilo era importante. — Quero que você use meu anel. — Ele lhe prendeu o olhar.

— Se não quer que eu chore de novo, é melhor se apres sar.

— Certo, certo. Tentar dar a uma mulher um pouco de romance.

— O fato de você ter descido o muro do palácio por uma corda é romance suficiente por uma noite. Obrigada, de qualquer maneira.

Harry sorriu.

— Sou louco por você. Por cada pedacinho seu, mas es pecialmente por essa sua língua ferina.

— Isso é adorável. Mas eu, provavelmente, poderia su portar um pouco mais de romance do que isso, se você con seguir.

— Eu amo você. — Ele segurou o rosto dela nas mãos. Dessa vez, quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Gina, não se importou. — Gina, eu amo quem você é. Amo quem somos quando estamos juntos. Amo a mulher que esfregou o chão da minha cozinha, e amo a mulher com que dancei esta noite.

Pura felicidade a envolveu.

— Ambos os lados desta mulher amam todos os seus lados. Você me faz feliz.

— Case-se comigo. Faça sua vida ao meu lado. Você nem sempre ficará confortável, mas, com toda certeza, não ficará entediada.

— Eu me casarei com você. — Ela tocou o rosto dele com os lábios. — E trabalharei ao seu lado. Viverei com você e o amarei. Sempre! — murmurou Gina quando seus lábios se encontraram.

— Volte comigo. — Harry a puxou para mais perto e ape nas a abraçou. — Vamos resolver os detalhes... qualquer coisa que precise ser feita. Não quero voltar sem você.

— Sim, vou providenciar isso. — Ela apertou o abraço. — Nós iremos providenciar isso.

— Vou conseguir um tempo livre. Com qualquer coisa que tivermos de lidar, vamos dar um jeito.

— Não se preocupe. — Ali, pensou Gina, estava sua paixão, seu contentamento e seu amor, tudo envolvido num único pacote. — Vamos resolver tudo. Quando houver uma pergunta, buscaremos a resposta.

Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, sorrindo quan do sentiu os lábios dele roçando sobre seus cabelos. A per gunta mais importante, pensou, tinha sido feita. E respon dida.

**Fim**

**Nota: Ehhh, terminei (faz dancinha). **

**Pessoal, muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fic. Talvez seja minha última adaptação (não tenho certeza ainda), pois quero começar um projeto de minha autoria =D**

**Bjos a todos e até a próxima**

**Juh**


End file.
